Chased by storm in a desert
by Crazy-for-CSI
Summary: Las Vegas Crime Lab has a new addition! She's a sister of one of our favourite Miami CSI's and has more than one pretty skeleton in her closet. What happens when she joins the Vegas team and catches an eye of a certain CSI there? First story, bear with me
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Las Vegas Crime Lab has a new addition! She's a sister of one of our favourite Miami CSI's and has more than one pretty skeleton in her closet. What happens when she joins the Vegas team and catches an eye of a certain CSI there? First story, bear with me, please.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything, except Samantha.**

I woke up as the afternoon sunrays were shining to my face. I lazily stretched myself but immediately, a wave of nervousness came over me when I realized what day it was. Today was THE day. The day I became a CSI. Hopefully. I had studied hard to get so far and now, when I was just a tiny step from my dream, I was nervous as never before. But despite my anxiety I somehow felt that I would do just fine.

Well, that feeling left me immediately when I looked at the alarm-clock on my bedside table. Shoot! I was supposed to be in the Lab in half an hour! I would be late even if I had a car, not even talking about public transport, which I rather used because of not only my but also everyone else's safety.

I shot out of my bed so quickly that my feet got tangled in the sheets and with a loud thump I landed on the cold hardwood floor of my bedroom. I took a shower, combed my shoulder-length red hair and applied some mascara in less than ten minutes. But getting dressed would be harder considering my clothes was in the boxes I still hadn't unpacked.

Finally, I managed to find a pair of jeans, orange tank-top, my favourite black hoodie and a denim jacket and in a while I was ready to go. But when I was locking the door of my apartment, another mishap happened to me. I managed to drop my purse and indeed, its whole content was all over the floor. Than I managed to pick all my things, involving also my money, little mirror, which was now broken, my asthma inhalator, iPod and cell phone, a chocolate bar and a pack of chewing gum, more of prescious time had run. I quickly put on the earphones of my iPod and with the music of The Who I sprinted to the bus station.

Again, the bus had been late and now it was stopping on every damn light. Although it was late afternoon, the bus was crowded by people and the air was barely breathable. Finally, I got off at my stop and looked at my watch.

_'Hm, just ten minutes late, not that bad_' I thought, considering I'd had much worse comings. I looked at the building of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, which was going to by my new work place, with awe. Now I felt even more nervous and uncertainly I made my way inside.

When I got to the lobby I looked around. It was exactely what I had been imagining. The glass walls and sterile surrounding was as if it had been made exactely for a nerd like me. My gaze fell at the receptionist, who was smiling at me kindly.

„May I help you?" She asked me politely.

„Uh, yea, could you tell me where I can find, uhm…Doctor Grissom, please?" I asked politely when I read the name of my supervisor from my notes. I don't even know why I had chosen Graveyard shift. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I wasn't a morning person and I work best at nights, or maybe it was the fact that one of the best criminalists had asked for me and this is the offer that you can't just turn down.

„Sure, just go down this hallway and it's the third door on the right. It's a dark room full of jars of insects, you can't miss it" the receptionist said and I smiled in thanks.

„Thank you" I said and headed to the pointed direction. There, on the third door on the right, I spotted a tag with the name of Gil Grissom and I knew I found my destination. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door and when the male voice called „Enter" I opened the door and went inside. There, at the table was sitting an older man, with grayish hair and a beard and was intently watching a jar, in which I spotted a huge spider. Finally, he looked up and gave me his full attention.

„Can I help you?" he asked

„Yes, Mr. Grissom, I'm the new CSI" …I hoped.

„Oh, yes, Miss Delko, correct?"

„Yes. I'm sorry, sir, I'm a bit late" I appologized awkwardly.

„That's alright. Please, take a seat" he pointed at a chair at his table and I did as I was told. Just then I noticed he had my file on the table. It was relief to know that he hadn't forgotten me althogether but on the other hand it was a little disturbing to know that he knew everything about me now.

„So, Miss Delko, I'm very pleased that you accepted my offer to be one of us"

„No, sir, it's my pleasure to be in your team. We were hearing a lot about you at the university"

„Please, Miss Delko, call me Grissom" he said and I smiled.

„And I'm Samantha" I said

„Alright, Samantha, I talked to some of your proffesors and I heard you were one of the best" he said and at that I frowned slightly.

„I don't know what do you mean. My grades weren't so good, I was just an average student"

„That may be true but I've heard about your greate instincts and intuition. That's why I offered you this job. Now…if my memory doesn't trick me, your brother is also a CSI, right?" Grissom asked and I smiled proudly.

„Yes, in Miami Dade Police Department. I have to admit that it's him who I owe for being where I'm now" I said and I truly ment it. If it wasn't for Eric, I don't know where I would be right now. Grissom just nodded his head and looked back to my file.

„Samantha, I believe you'll be a greate asset to our team. I don't care about your grades, it's your instinct what's important and the ability to learn from practice. But before I introduce you to the rest of the team, there's one more thing I want to ask. From your file I understand that you suffer from bronchial asthma…" he said but I cut him off

„I do, sir, but I promise it won't be a problem. I carry my inhalator everywhere with me and I have an asthma attack only when I'm really stressed" I defended myself and didn't even noticed that I called Grissom 'sir' again.

„I believe you that you know your limits and that you know what are you doing but please, be careful and if you have problems don't endanger your health or the case"

„I won't, Grissom" I said and this time I even remembered to call him by his name.

„Alright, so now I just need a sample of your blood and then I can introduce you to the team" he said, got up and from a drawer of another table he pulled out a syringe. With that, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

„What do you need it for?" I asked curiously because I couldn't say I liked that.

„So many reasons" he said mysteriously so I reluctantly stretched my arm to allow him to take my blood.

After that blood taking and three chocolate-covered ants, which surprisingly hadn't tasted that bad, he finally led me through the long hallway to meet my new colleagues. I must admit that I was nervous again as I watched the lab techs through the glass walls but in the same time I was curious.

As first, Grissom showed me the locker room and my locker, where I put my things. After that he introduced me a grumpy lab tech, Hodges, who just remarked that it was a pity I wasn't a lab tech since he wouldn't have to pull so much overtimes. Then Grissom finally led me to the break room. When we entered I finally met all the team. As first, my gaze fell on the handsome-looking guy, from whose speaking I immediately noted a Texan accent, who was playing a video game with an Afro-American guy with a curly hair and absolutely gorgeous eyes. Then my eyes fell on two females, one strawberry-blond, one brunette, both were talking and sipping steaming coffee.

As soon as I and my new supervisor entered the lounge room, the looks of others turned to me with a curious looks and quiet settled in the room. But luckily, Grissom took iniciative.

„Everyone, I want you to meet our new addition to the team, Miss Samantha Delko. She will be working on Graveyard shift with us and I expect you all to help her accustome herself." Grissom said and I managed only a slight wave of my hand. It didn't help much that everyone was still just sitting and staring at me. Finally, the Texan guy stood up, came to me and gave me his hand.

„Hey, Nick Stokes" he said and I shook his hand

„Samantha Delko" I said and gave him a smile, which he returned. _Yea, we will get on just fine_; I thought

„Welcome to the team" he said and let go of my hand.

„Thanks" I responded but at that time, the blond woman came to me and gave me her hand as well.

„Hi, Catherine Willows, it's nice to meet you. If you need anything, you're welcome to ask me" she said. She seemed nice to me although her leading personality made me slightly nervous. Then I was shaking hand with Nick's friend.

„Warrick Brown, welcome here" he said but didn't seem to be too keen of more talking. Then I looked to the corner of the room where the brunette was standing, still holding her cup of coffee.

„Sara Sidle" she just said and gave me a slight wave, similar to mine.

„Hi" I just said and felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

„So, now when you know everyone from the team, we can get to work" Grissom said but then he paused and frowned and looked around „Where's Greg?" he asked with furrowed brow.

„He's on sick leave with flu since yesterday" Catherine stated the obvious fact.

„Oh yes, I remember" Grissom nodded. „Now, we have the crime scene. A man was found burned in his own car. Nick, this is yours, you take Samantha with you and I want you to let her take the iniciative" Grissom said and I felt the knot in my stomach tighten.

„Alright, partner, let's go" he said and left the break room. I didn't even have time to take my jacket, I just followed him to his car.

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Tell me, please;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter up! This time "a little" longer. If you are wondering, it's set after Grave Danger but before Fannysmackin, and I don't even know yet if I put Fannysmackin into this story, seeing as it's not my favourite part (I wonder why..:).**

**Anyway, for the sake of the story I changed the history of Delko's family a little, but that's what is done in fics, right? Oh, and thanks a lot for my first reviews;**

**jessalynnGSR**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far, it means a lot to me.

**ginny75**: Oh, don't worry, she and Greg will meet for sure (we can't NOT have Greg in the story) but it will be in the right time;)

**So, now I**'**ll just say I don**'**t own anything and I won**'**t bother with another rambling**

* * *

„So, Samantha…or do you prefer Sam?" Nick asked on our way to his car.

„Sam's fine" I shrugged and he nodded.

„Alright, Sam, so what brings you to the Graveyard?" he asked in his Texan drawl.

„A few days after I graduated, Grissom called me and offered me a job, I'm still wondering why though. But I just packed all my things and here I am"

„But why's such a girl like you a CSI?" he asked curiously and I shrugged again.

„My brother's a CSI as well and I guess I took after him" I said and Nick nodded. Finally, we arrived to his car.

„Hey, you wanna drive?" he asked and was giving me his car keys but I vehemently shook my head.

„No, trust me, you don't want me to drive" I said and he chuckled and sat down on the driver's seat and I took the passanger seat.

„So you said you'd packed your things…from that I guess you're not from Vegas. Where you're from?" Nick asked as he started the engine.

„Well, I studied in New York but originally I'm from Miami."

„And your brother works there as a CSI?" he asked curiously and I nodded „once we were solving case in Miami maybe I know him. Wait a minute….Delko? Your brother's Eric Delko?" he asked in awe as the realization hit him and I nodded again in delight that here's someone who knows my bro.

„Yes, well…he's my half-brother, but yea, Eric's my brother"

„Wau. But…you don't look alike at all" Nick wondered and I smiled at that

„We've been hearing that a lot. We had the same father, who was Russian, and while his mother was Cuban, my was American" I explained

„Was?" Nick asked

„Yea, was" I nodded and my look suddenly saddened. It was six years since my father passed away but I still missed him. It was sad that for the major part of my life I hadn't known him and he passed away too soon. „So…I guess I'm not wrong if I say you're from Texas" I changed the topic and Nick seemed to take the hint since he nodded.

„Dallas, born and raised" he said

„So, what's a cowboy doing in Vegas?" I asked slightly teasingly and he chuckled

„Solving crimes" he said as he stopped in front of the warehouse, which was once deserted but now plenty of policemen was setting yellow tapes there. I sighed as I unbuckled my seatbelt and prepared for my first crime scene.

„Ready to go?" Nick asked and I nodded. We both got out of Nick's car, took our kits and headed to the yellow tapes. Nick held the tape up for me to crawl under it and then we both headed to the Captain Brass, who I'd already known by sight but Nick introduced us anyway.

„What do we have?" Nick asked then.

„A taxi driver, burned in his own car, we're still finding his identity though. We haven't approached the car yet, we were waiting for you" We both nodded and Nick led me to the burned car with his hand on the small of my back.

As I looked at the burned body of the man behind the wheel a shiver ran down my spine. The only thing I could think at was the smell of the burned body and my stomach churned. I swallowed hardly to hold back the nausea but it wasn't working much.

„Hey, are you alright?" Nick was looking at me with concern but I couldn't answer, I just stared at the car and I knew my face was getting greener and greener. „No no no, Sam, not here!" Nick said when I swallowed hardly again and this time, my brain began to work again and I darted away from the crime scene. As quickly as I could I found a bush far enough from the yellow tapes and emptied the content of my stomach.

„Oh, God, this is so embarrasing" I said when I was sitting on the hood of Nick's car, sipping water. I couldn't even look at him and I barely could look at anyone else as I knew they were giving me amused glances.

„Hey, don't worry about it. It happens to everyone for the first time" He comforted me

„Did it happen to you?" I asked and finally I looked up at him.

„Yeah" he chuckled

„What was your first crime scene?" I asked curiously

„It was a homicide. Mother with two kids, complete blood bath. I was just a rookie but I wasn't as quick as you" Nick said and a slight pink tinge raised to his cheeks

„You want to say you vomited-"

„At the crime scene, yeah" he finished for me with embarassment. I chuckled slightly but immediately I turned serious again.

„But, oh my God, that smell. How do you handle it?" I said and ran a hand through my hair.

„You will get used to it after a while. Try not to breathe by nose, it may help a little. Now, do you think you can get back to the crime scene?" he asked and put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded wordlessly and got up from the hood.

I did as Nick'd told me and the smell wasn't as bad this time. I definitely managed to keep my stomach in peace now. I carefully approached the car and for the first time looked at it closely. When I looked up I noticed Nick's just standing there, not doing anything.

„Hey, you're going just stand there?" I asked in disbelief.

„Grissom's orders" Nick shrugged „Now, what do you do first?" he asked

„I will take photos" I said and Nick seemed to approve because he didn't say anything so I pulled out my camera and began taking photos from all angles. When I was finished I headed to passenger's door to see if I can find any traces. The doors were sealed so I couldn't take a look at the interior…yet.

„Found anything?" Nick asked from the other side of the car. He finally decided to give me a hand a little and he was processing the other side of the taxi.

„Nothing. No finger prints or scratches. You?"

„Nothing" was his response.

„I think I will take a look around here" I said and walked a few feets away from the car. When I looked around my look fell at the blue canister lying on the ground. I immediately headed to it and picked it by my gloved hand.

„Look what I found." I said and showed my finding to Nick. He came to me and sniffed to the canister.

„Smells like turpentine to me" he said. I sniffed as well and I had to agree with him. I pulled out a plastic bag and bagged it as an evidence. Then I looked around again and on the ground I spotted several footprints. There was definitely more than one pair of shoeprints.

„Nick, look at this. There was more than one person walking here" I pointed to the ground. Nick stood beside me and looked at the ground at the footprints. Then he ran _me_ down by his look and something like amused look flickered through his face.

„Ok, Sam, bring a plaster. This pair of shoeprints is yours but you might take an impressiont of these" he pointed at the line of footprints. With his remark I immediately felt myself blushing. Could I make bigger idiot from me? Hardly.

Anyway, I brought a plaster and a form and in a while I had a nice impression of the shoe. Apparently it was some kind of sneakers. When I was finished, I continued in looking around the scene till I arrived to the metal fence. In one place, there was a big enough hole in the fence and I knelt down to take a better look at it. Immediately I spotted a piece of fabric which had got caught on the sharp edge of the fence. I pulled a tweezer from my kit and picked the fabric and smiled. Where was a fabric, there might be a DNA or some other stuff.

„You've got something there?" Nick's voice asked behind me and I jumped slightly.

„Yeah. It's a piece of a fabric, probably a denim. I'll see if I can find anything on it" I said and Nick nodded.

„Good work" he said and I blushed.

„Thanks" I said „Do you think we're done here?" I asked and Nick nodded

„Yea, I think you've got it covered" he said so we both headed to his car. But on our way my look fell on the ground and I noticed a piece of some red stuff I hadn't noticed before. I took a tweezer again and carefully picked it. It was apparently some kind of plastic so I bagged it and joined Nick and on our way back I told him about my last finding.

When we got back to the Lab, Nick went to give the piece of fabric to Hodges to process it and in the meantime I began to process the canister. I was lucky, on the canister I found a nice fingerprint and immediately I ran it through AFIS while I handed the canister to our techs to find more about the substance.

„Found anything?" I heard Nick's voice behind me.

„No, not yet. I found some fingerprint on that canister but no match so far. But I'm not done though." I said and Nick nodded „You have something?" I looked up at him and slid my glasses up because it tended to slide down. I actually hated my glasses, not only it was constantly sliding down my nose, but it was also giving me a nerdy look, which wasn't very helpful during interrogation.

„Nothing yet. Hodges is running that piece of fabric."

„So, what now? Shouldn't we go to the morgue?" I asked and I wasn't looking forward to the answer. But to my relief Nick shook his head.

„It's too early. Doctor won't have the autopsy done yet. Hey, maybe we could take a break and go grab a bite" Nick offered and I found that idea very appealing.

„Well, if you insist" I smiled and took off my lab coat. „Where are we going?" I asked as Nick led me out of the lab.

„I know a cafe which is opened at nights. They've got greate coffee"

„Thanks God, an outrageously huge cup of coffee is exactly what I need now" I said and Nick chuckled.

„So…tell me something more about yourself" I said as I was sipping my coffee. Nick had been right – the coffee was amazing. Nick chuckled at my question.

„What would you like to know? I'm a pretty boring person"

„What's your family like? Any brothers or sisters and crazy uncles?" I asked and Nick even laughed this time.

„Alright…" he said when he stopped laughing „I have a brother and five sisters. My father's a judge in Dallas while my mother's a lawyer and I have not only crazy uncles but also aunts" he said and I chuckled as well.

„And why didn't you stay in Dallas? What's so greate in Las Vegas except your job that you left your family?" I asked more seriously. Nick took a sip of his coffee before responding.

„I guess it's right the fact that my family isn't here. Don't get me wrong, they greate, I love them, but when I was working in Dallas everyone knew me and I lived from the reputation of my dad. I just wanted to live my own life, with my own name, and I couldn't do it in Dallas." He said and I was listening to him intently. It made a perfect sense to me but on the other hand it was sad.

„What about you? I know you said you're here because Grissom offered you this job but…I think that if you wanted you would be able to find one in Miami as well" Nick asked and I thought about it for a moment.

„You know…I think it's for a similar reason. My brother's a CSI there and I couldn't possibly work there where everyone would be comparing us. And then, I can't be like his tail for ever. I had to stand on my own feet. But I miss them, though" I sighed.

„Who do you have in Miami except your brother?" Nick asked.

„Except Eric I only have one sister. It's just the three of us and we're pretty close and always look after each other. That's also the reason why my brother wasn't so keen of me living somewhere else." I explained and vividly remembered the fight I'd had with Eric before I left for New York. God, I'm glad he understands now. The first month in New York was really hard without his support. „Alright, I think we should get back to the lab" I said when I looked at my watch and found out we were about half an hour late. I pulled some money out of my pocket but Nick furrowed his eyebrow.

„Hey, what are you doing?" he asked and I looked at him in complete puzzlement. „I invited you, it's my treat" he said and was looking at me as if it was the most obvious thing.

„No, it's alright, I can pay for my coffee"

„No way. You can buy me coffe next time in return" he said

„It's a deal" I smiled and we both went back to Nick's car. I had to smile all the way. It was my first day at work and I had been pretty nervous and the fact that I already found such a nice guy as Nick was, was calming me down. It wasn't going to be that bad here.

I was sure that Nick and I would be friends, eventually. He was really easy to talk to, but something was telling me that he ment business when he wanted to. And what's more, he was cute. Not in the way you would think…alright, sure, he was nice to look at, however I wasn't looking for anyone right now…but there was something in him what I couldn't quite put my finger at.

When we arrived to the lab again, we headed straightly to the morgue. I'd already met Doc Robbins and I was very fond of him since the first meeting. What I wasn't fond of was the fact that I was going to the morgue for the first time and considering how my first encounter with a dead body ended, it wasn't going to be a piece of cake. Subconsciously, I took a deep breath before going after Nick through the heavy metal door.

I immediately felt the weird chill of the cold room and I shuddered but I managed to stay as calm as I could when Nick and I approached the metal desk, where the body was lying.

„Oh, good evening. You're here quite quickly. I've just finished with this one" Doc Robbins pointed to the body. I don't know, someone would consider Doc Robbins creepy but to me, he was just a nice older man, who could easily replace your grandpa, just with a creepy job. „Is it your first autopsy, Samanta?" he asked and I noticed he immediately went to the first-name terms. I solemnly nodded. I anticipated him to ask me something more but he just gave me one more look and then un-covered the body.

Well, I was holding much better this time, although I must admit, it wasn't nice feeling when I realized that this man'd breathed and walked just mere few hours ago. I looked at him and watched him closely. He was very heavy and bald. Somehow, I've got a feeling this wasn't a man I would like to mess with.

„So, doc? What do we have?" Nick asked

„The COD was the serious burns in his respiratory organs. All his airways are absolutely damaged by the fire which means one thing…"

„That he was still alive when someone set that car on fire" Nick completed instead of Doc.

„Yes. The hot air got into his airways and literally burned them. Not a pleasant death if you ask me." Doc said and I had to agree.

„Do you know the time of death?" was my question

„It's not easy to determine but sometime around ten p.m. yesterday"

„Did you find something more? What about toxicology?" Nick asked impatiently.

„It's not back yet. Here I have his fingerprints and a sample of DNA. And here's his clothes, maybe you can find something on it" he handed me the bag with clothes.

„Alright, thank you very much, doctor" I said and smiled at him as I followed Nick outside. I liked Doc Robbins but I couldn't wait to be out of that room.

While Nick went to process the clothes, I headed back to my computer and continued in finding a match for the fingerprint from the canister. I also entered the fingerprints of our victim to see if he had a record. After several hours I finally managed to find matches to both of the fingerprints and I saw that even our vic had a record. I wasn't much surprised, though. I immediately printed the profiles and read through them.

„Alright, our vic's name was Brad Mitchell, he was on probation for a sexual assault." I read aloud to Nick, who had just came back from Hodges and in his hand was holding a manila folder.

„Oh yea? I processed his clothes. It was soaked by turpentin, matches the turpentin from the canister. And in his pocket I found this" Nick said and handed me a folded leaflet. It was an invitation for some kind of exhibition opening, opening the Fiery altar. On the photo there were two women, most probably the organizers.

„That doesn't have to mean anything. He could have got it on the street" I objected but Nick shook his head.

„You can be right but we have to check it anyway. Who's the other match?"

„Edward Jacobs, arrested for a mugging and theft, without permanent adress, last time seen in Chicago".

„Well, he's obviously at least visited Vegas" Nick said as he was looking over my shoulder at the foto of Edward Jacobs.

„Yea, but it won't really help if we don't find him. And since we don't know where to look for…"

„I wouldn't be saying that…I've just got the results from Hodges about the piece of plastic. It's a plastic which is usually used in minigolf. Do you like minigolf?" Nick asked jokingly.

„I absolutely love minigolf" I squinted and got up.

„Well, right after you" Nick said chivalrously-like and motioned by his hand to the door.

* * *

If anyone of you finds a resemblance to the computer game CSI, you're actually right - I took inspiration from this, altough I wasn't trying to follow the plot precisely. It inspired me mainly because when I was playing the game I had no damn idea which tools I should use:)

So, anyway, leave a review, please?:)


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived to the minigolf course, which was the closest to the crime scene, I wasn't much surprised to find it empty. Nick pulled out his flashlight and I did the same. We both began looking around but we saw nothing. I ment to go further but I jumped when someone's hand caught my elbow.

„Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Nick asked sharply and I actually got a chill by the tone of his voice.

„I- I just wanted to go to look down there" I stammered and pointed down the stone stairs, where the lights of Vegas or the lights of our flashlights couldn't reach.

„You're not going alone" Nick said resolutely and went ahead of me down the stairs without another word. I was about to ask Nick if I'd done something wrong when the lights of our flashlights fell on a person sitting on one of the minigolf course, propped against the small building in the shape of a windmill. The man covered his eyes with his hand but neverthless he was squinting against the light.

„What the hell do you want?" he asked and put his hand down again and then I realized I was looking at Edward Jacobs"

„My name's Nick Stokes, this is my partner, Samantha Delko. We're from the crime lab and we have a few questions for you. First, what are you doing here?" Nick asked

„Just sitting here, watching the night sky. It's not a crime, is it?" he asked with a smug smirk.

„No. No, it's not. Could you tell us your name?" I asked this time.

„Eddie. Eddie Jefferson" he said lazily

„Alright, Mr. Jefferson. Do you know that you look exactly like Edward Jacobs, whose fingerprints are connected with a murder?" I asked and he smirked again.

„So? It's said we all have our twin somewhere" he said and I rolled my eyes at his witty-like answer.

„Mr. Jefferson, where were you last night around ten?" I asked in response.

„Right here. I'm here every night, if you want to come, sweetcheeks" he grinned at me and I snorted.

„Do you have someone to testify to it?" Nick took over the reins as he saw I was getting lost.

„Of course not" Eddie rolled his eyes. Seriously, this guy was starting to annoy me.

„Alright, Mr. Jefferson, in this case, you'll go with us. We want to ask you a few questions" Nick said and Eddie for the first time wiped the stupid smirk off of his face.

„Like hell I will" Eddie snapped

„Look, you will go with us voluntarily or in handcuffs, it's your choice" I said this time

„Oh, you've got handcuffs, lil' one?" Eddie gave me another one of his smirks, which were starting to make me sick.

„Alright, that's it" Nick said angrily and signalized for the two cops, who were accompanying us, to take Eddie to the station, althought not in handcuffs. Nick and I headed back to the car since we didn't have a warrant to look around the minigolf course. I sat down onto passanger seat, as always, and Nick sat down behind the wheel, but surprisingly enough, he didn't start the car. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he was gripping the wheel and staring ahead.

„Nick, is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. I was worried since he'd almost yelled at me and now he even seemed troubled. Nick just sighed and finally turned to me.

„Hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to, I just don't want you to go alone like this. That guy could have been dangerous, it's our possible suspect and even if he wasn't, it's not safe for you." He said and I stared at him in complete surprise because I'd expected anything but this. Then an idea occured to me.

„Nick, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked and Nick sighed again. He took a few seconds before he began to talk again.

„Look, you're new here and we all are a little over-protective of our newies. I guess you haven't heard about Holly Gribbs, yet?" he asked and I shook my head no. „She was a rookie, just like you. It was her first night here, she was supposed to go with Warrick to process a scene. It was a robbery, simple crime scene, a routine, so Warrick let her go alone. But the perp came back to the crime scene and shot her. She died the next day in hospital"

„Oh, poor girl. I'm sorry Nick, I didn't know." I said and immediately I understood why he was so stern out there.

„It's alright. But I want you to be careful, alright? No solos" he said and smiled and I smiled back.

„No solos. So…we're good?" I asked

„Yea, we're good." Nick smiled and finally started the engine.

When we arrived to the lab again I mentally prepared to interrogate Eddie. Not an easy task. I probably sould prepare on other sleazy comments.

„Hey, you ok?" Nick asked when he came and saw me frantically pacing around and breathing in order for calming down.

„Yeah" I said but I didn't feel like that.

„I could interrogate him by myself if you want. Or someone else could replace you. It would be perfectly fine if-„

„Nick, I can't always run away from everything" I cut him off and he seemed to be stunned by my response „I'm sorry I just ment that I have to face it if I want to be a CSI, right?" I said quickly and he nodded.

„Alright. Well, let's go" he said and opened the door of the interrogation room for me. I had a feeling that I SHOULD listen to him, I sould let him do it, but I knew I couldn't. When we came, Eddie was already sitting at the metal table. I flashed my look to the mirror, which was see-through from other site and wished to be behind it. 'Come on, pull yourself together, Sam' I was repeating to myself an sat down opposite to Eddie. He immediately gave me that smug smirk of his and I felt my stomach tighten.

„Alright" I began „What's your name?"

„I've already told you, dammit. It's Eddie Jefferson." He rolled his eyes

„Tell me, Eddie, have you ever been to Chicago?" I shot my next question and for a split second he even seemed to be surprised. But he recovered quickly.

„No."

„Then how do you explain that certain and Edward Jacobs _also_ Eddie Jefferson have a record there?" I deadpanned.

„I don't know. A lapse of justice, maybe. As for the other guy I have no idea."

„Mr. Jefferson, do you know this man?" Nick asked and pushed the photo of our vic right under Eddie's face. He looked at it shortly before fixing his look at me again.

„No" he ansewerd again, calmly.

„Alright, that's very strange, Eddie" I said „Strenge is, that you claim you have nothing in common with Edward Jacobs, and neverthless, your fingerprints match. And that's not a lapse of justice" I said and even I was surprised with my dangerous cold voice. „And another thing which is strange: you're saying you've never seen this man but on the canister of turpentine, by which he was killed, we found fingerprints of Edward Jacobs, YOUR fingerprints. How do you explain this?" I asked and Eddie sighed

„Ok, ok" he said then. „My name USED to be Edward Jacobs, but I go by Eddie Jefferson now. As for the turpentine, I've never said I didn't touch the canister. But I didn't kill that bloke."

„Why did you touch it?" Nick asked and Eddie rolled his eyes again.

„I work for these chicks. Artists. They use turpentine all the time. It's possible that I touched the canister. But how did it get to the crime scene I have no idea" he said.

I sighed. We didn't have anything against him and still something was telling me he wasn't telling us the truth. But we had to let him go. For now, anyway.

„Alright, don't leave the town if we have some more questions." I said and left the room, Nick following closely.

„Well, this was quite useless" I sighed, took off my glasses and rubbed my tired eyes. Not that the job wasn't exciting but I was so damn tired.

„I wouldn't say that" Nick said and put his hand on my shoulder as we made our way to the break room „the two artists? Doesn't it ring a bell to you?" he cocked his eyebrows and suddenly it hit me.

„You mean those two women from that leaflet?"

„Exactly" Nick said and made his way straight to the fridge while I went to the coffee machine.

„Well, that's one more reason to go to talk to them" I said and in that while Catherine came in.

„Hey you two. How's your case going?" she asked and joined Nick beside the fridge.

„Greate" Nick responded, pulled a container of food out of the fridge and gave it to the micro-wave while Catherine took a bowl of salad.

„Not that good" I smiled nervously. I've never been one to show myself off, I called it modesty while my brother called it lack of confidence.

„Nonsense. I've heard you've just interrogated your first suspect. And that you were damn good, too" Catherin said and I couldn't do anything else than smile slightly.

„Oh, you should have seen her, she was greate" Nick said „alright, ladies, have a nice little chat and I'll go see if the results of that piece of fabric are done and also if we can already go to see the car in the garage" Nick said and waltzed off, leaving the empty container on the table. I just smiled and shook my head at it. I put down my cup of coffee, and got up to put the container to the trash.

„That's Nicky, such a little boy sometimes. But a greate CSI" Catherine said and I nodded. „So, how do you really think it's going?" Catherine asked and poured her own cup of coffee. I sighed – I seemed to do that a lot that day.

„I don't know. I mean, everyone tells me I'm greate, that I'll be greate but everything I do are mistakes. Who, the hell, would be SO stupid to take the imprints of his own shoes?!" I exasperated

„Calm down, it's your first day. First days are ALWAYS disasters, trust me" she said with a strange look in her eyes.

„Yea, I've heard about Holly Gribbs" I said quietly, suddenly ashamed of my whining.

„You have?" Catherine seemed to be taken aback

„Nick told me. He got a little angry with me when I wanted to go alone to look for Eddie Jefferson" I explained and Catherine frowned slightly.

„And Nick told you he'd got angry at you because of Holly Gribbs?" she asked and I nodded hesitantly

„Yes. He said you all had been more careful since then" this time it was Catherine who sighed.

„Honey, I don't know if I should be telling you this but…Nicky wasn't angry because of Holly Gribbs, well…maybe that too but, he was angry because of his own accident"

„Accident?"

„It's been about six months since Nick got kidnapped. He was processing a scene. Alone. And he got kidnapped and was buried alive in a glass coffin with nothing but his gun. It took us several hours to find him" Catherine said and my eyes widened

„Oh, poor Nick, I haven't got any idea. I'm not surprised he almost yelled at me"

„Yeah, he's very sensitive about that" Catherine said „we all are, actually"

„I understand that" I said and made my way to the fridge as well and looked inside. There wasn't much to eat so I decided for another cup of coffee instead. I opened the cupboard and sought for a cup when my look fell on a braun bag, secetly placed behind a can of tea. 'Why the hell are they storing coffee here?' I thought and curiously took the bag and looked at it more closely. Just then I saw it was a bag of Blue Hawaian, I'd drunk it just once before but it was the best coffee I'd ever had.

„Oh, I can see you've found Greg's secret stash of coffee. He's crazy about that stuff"

„I'm not surprised, this is the best but also most expensive coffee I know"

„So you're here not even a day and you've already found Greg's coffee, Warrick and Nick are always trying to find it. You're lucky Greg's not here, or he would be already chasing you" Catherine said and I smiled

„Well, if I was in Greg's place, I would hide it to a safer place than the cupboard." I said and placed the bag back. Even if it IS the best coffee ever, I wouldn't touch it without the guy's permission, it just wouldn't feel right. Instead, I only poured myself a cup of „ordinary" coffee, sat down to the table and went through my notes about the case.

Soon after that, Nick came back and we both headed to the garage. There was standing once-yellow cab. The doors weren't sealed now so we were free to process it.

„So, you want the front seat or back seat?" Nick asked and I arched an eyebrow at his question

„Front seat" I responded with a smile so he began processing the back seat while I looked at both of the front seats. The driver's seat was smelling by turpentine and under the seat I found a match. I also noticed that the compartment was empty, although regarding to the half-burned bills there was supposed to be quite a lot of money.

When we were finished with the car, I was barely walking, no matter how much coffee I'd drunk.

„Hey, we should call it a day" Nick said and stiffed a yawn.

„Weren't we supposed to talk to those artists?" I asked and yawned as well.

„We will, but we both need sleep if we want to function. Come on, I'll give you a lift" Nick said

„Nah, that's ok, I can go by bus" I waved my hand at him.

„No way. I'm not letting you go at night through all Vegas" Nick said resolutely and led me to his car and this time, I didn't protest.

When I finally got home, the first thing which came to my mind was a hot shower and then bed. I spent almost half an hour under the steaming water and after that, I felt considerably better. Although I should go to bed, I headed to the kitchen and for a while rummaged through the fridge than I found a chocolate pudding, my most favourite thing in the world. Then, with my favourite food, I settled in front of the tv, just in time to switch it on the Ninja turtles. Greate! I could be already twenty-three but that doesn't mean I couldn't watch cartoons, right? Well, my bro thought differently, he always told me I was a big baby.

Just when the Ninja turtles ended and I was anticipating the beginning of Buggs Bunny, my phone rang. 'Speak of the devil' I said to myself when I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my brother.

„Hey, bro" I said when I picked it up

„Hey, Sammie, I hope I'm not waking you" Eric said

„No, actually you're not. I've just came" I yawned.

„Ok, so how was your first day, pretty busy, wasn't it?"

„Yeah, it was. I was like an idiot, Eric" I said tiredly and cringed when I remembered all the lapses I'd done on my first day.

„How comes?"

„I vomited, as soon as I came to the crime scene. For half an hour I wasn't even able to stand on my feet, let alone approaching the death body again. And who the hell doesn't even recognize his own footprints?! And I get along only with two people from the team, the other two seem to ignore me completly" I said and felt the hot tears burning in my eyes, because, let's face it, the first day had been enough for me. And I didn't even tell Eric about my intention to go to look for a suspect by myself. „Hey, what are you laughing at?!" I said a little angrily when I heard my brother's chuckle „I mean, I'm pretty desperate here"

„Sorry, I just…just chill out, Sammy, alright? It was your first day, after all. Trust me, the nausea will go off, eventually. You'll do just fine, you're smart and you've worked hard for it, I'm pretty sure you were just nervous, that's it. And you can't be friends with everyone, Sam. They may ignore you now, but they will come around eventually. If not, you'll have to let it go"

„I know" I said reluctantly „but it's still nagging me."

„I know it is. Stop being such a neurotic, you'll get an asthmatic attack" Eric said and I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right. „Just relax, ok? What about the people you get along with? And how's your supervisor?"

„Oh, he seems fine. A little scientific geek, though, he's into insects"

„You're lucky he's not into snakes, right?" Eric chuckled and I joined him althought I shuddered. If there was anything in the world I couldn't stand, it was snakes. I don't know why but even the thought of them was giving me goose bumps.

„Yea, or else I wouldn't even approach his office. Ok, so, how are you?" I changed the topic

„Just fine, going to work in a while. But you should talk to Marisol, she misses you, you know?" Eric said and I sighed

„I know. I miss you both, too. I wish I could come but right now it isn't the time. But as soon as I'll be able to take some days off, I'll come, ok?"

„That would be greate, we haven't seen you for ages." He said and in that while I didn't want anything else than take the first plane to Miami to spend some time with my siblings. But I couldn't.

„Oh, by the way, you know that my partner, Nick, knows you?"

„Does he?"

„Yeah, he said once they were solving a crime down in Miami" I said and for a short while there was quiet. I could vividly imagine my brother's pensive look.

„Yea, I remember. I didn't realize you were working with them, though." He said and in that while I heard an annoying beeping tone coming from the background. „Listen, Sammy, I have to go, it's a case."

„Ok, I'll talk to you later" I said

„Yea. So, take care, ok?"

„Sure. Bye, Eric" I said and hung up. I don't know why but I was feeling much better than before. I switched the tv off and headed to my bedroom.

This time I didn't even care that my bedroom is full of unpacked boxes and not at all comfortable. I just fell to my bed and finally relaxed. I wanted to sleep but I just couldn't. The thoughts just kept creeping into my head, but surprisingly, it wasn't thoughts about work but about my family. I missed them desperately, but on the other hand, it was my intention to be on my own.

But still, my brother and sister were everything to me. They took care of me, seeing as I was the youngest. But it hadn't been always like that. I remembered what we were like when I came to the family…

* * *

TBC…how do you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! So here's another chapter, two actually. I'm pretty quick, huh?:) And again I want to thank to those who reviewed my story, you guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. Unfortunately. But just in case anyone of you has Eric or Greg, my birthday's in March;)**

_But still, my brother and sister were everything to me. They took care of me, seeing as I was the youngest. But it hadn't been always like that. I remembered what we were like when I came to the family…_

…_I was thirteen when my mother died. Drug overdose. I found her on the floor. When I think about it now I see it was inevitable. She had been in a pretty bad shape for a very, very long time. On the other hand, no wonder she was like that, she had had a difficult life. The thing with my father was for one night and when I was born, she was all alone. Apparently, she didn't want to break his family so she'd never told him about me, however, she gave me his surname, probably because she wanted me to have at least something from him. _

_In appearence, I was almost the spitting image of my mother – the red hair, blue-green eyes and the same short frame – although when you look very closely, you can see some resemblance with me and my siblings, the strong jaw, full lips, the famous Delko-smirk…_

_But other than appearence, I didn't have anything in common with my mother. Or maybe I had, but I didn't know because of her everlasting drug excess'. Mostly, she shouted at me for being so loud when she had a hangover. It wasn't a happy childhood but I dealt with it in my way. At the age of thirteen, I'd already become a regular smoker and on my arms there were various scars. But on my defense, I'd never, ever, tried drugs. The image of my mother was enough of warning for me. _

_Still, when I found my mother on the kitchen floor, with a syringe sticking from her forearm and vomits around her, it was a shock for me. She didn't give me a kind home but she was my mother. But thanks to my birth certificate, they were able to find my father. I think, I was the same surprise for him as he was for me, seeing as my mother'd NEVER talked about him, and belive me, I asked. _

_When I came to live with my father and his family, it was as if I was in another world. The family of my father had actually forgiven him for his little „mistake", as my mother had often called me, and they took me in. Now I can't see how they could have taken in such a brat, which I used to be. They were very kind to me, they treated me same as Eric and Marisol but it didn't stop me from chain-smoking and wounding myself; they didn't have any idea I'd been doing that, though. _

_I got along very well with my father, I looked up to him, and his wife was the real mom to me. I was glad I had Marisol, because I always wanted to have a big sister and she seemed nice to me. But my brother was another thing. I acted horribly towards him and the worst thing is, I didn't even know why. Eric was twenty-two in that time and he was finishing his university. Maybe it was because I considered him a geek and didn't respect him at all. _

_The relationship between me and Eric changed after a year. It was when our parents left for a week, to take a holiday, and Eric was left in charge. It must have been difficult for him to take care of me, he even had to make sure I went to school every day. One afternoon, I took my smoke-break behind the school, but since it wasn't my lucky day, one of the teachers spotted me, and I couldn't think up anything better than taking off. I managed to shake him off but my lungs seemed to disagree since in that time, my asthma was pretty bad. _

_But you can imagine what my shock was when I sought through all my bag and found out that my inhalator was gone. Immediately, I got a panic attack and let me tell you, a panic attack __and__ asthma attack aren't a good combination. I was feeling as if someone was squeezing the air from my lungs. When my self-preservation finally kicked in, I managed to find my cell and the first person I could think of was my brother. From my last strength I called him and although he was working that day, he came in less than ten minutes. He even had to carry me to his car and he broke at least twenty laws on the way to the hospital, but that I know just from his telling because in his car, I lost consciousness._

_When I woke up in the hospital, with IV in my arm, Eric was sitting with me. It was actually the first time I smiled at him. He seemed pretty worn out, but no wonder, he must have come through hell, worrying about me and also about the reaction of our parents. But apparently, there was another thing that was nagging him – the doctor'd told him about my smoking habit and also about the scars covering my arms. When Eric asked me about them, I could see he was hurt by that, even though I hadn't given him the only reason. _

„_Sam, why are you doing that?" he asked then and for a while I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. The old part of me wanted to tell him off but the other part didn't want to be like that anymore_

„_I don't know" I finally said „but please, don't tell parents" I begged him_

„_Sam, you need help, you won't deal with it just by yourself. I have to tell them"_

„_Please, Eric, don't. I-I'll do everything, anything. Please" I said with tears in my eyes. He was just sitting there with his head in his hands, apparently not knowing what to do. Finally, after a few minutes, he talked again._

„_Just tell me, why do you do that?" he asked „And I don't want to hear you don't know, because you do" he said even before I took a breath to answer. How could he know what I was going to answer?_

„_Well…" I mused „I guess it was my way to get over my mothers drug addiction and her acting towards me" I said and he listened me intently_

„_And now?"_

„_Now…I'm affraid of being a nuisance" I said with tears in my eyes_

„_Why would you think that?" Eric said in puzzlement_

„_Because…" I sobbed „because for all my life I've only heard that I'm a mistake" I said between sobs and Eric sighed_

„_Listen, Sam, no one in our family thinks you're a nuisance"_

„_Not even you?" I asked_

„_Definitely not me. But why were you always so hostile to me? You've never had a problem with Marisol. Have I done anything?"_

„_N-no. I don't even know why. I guess…I guess it was because secretly, I've been admiring you and showing disrespect to you, was a __very__ twisted way to show you respect, if it makes and sense." I said and wiped the tears which were still streaming down my cheeks. _

„_Alright, Sam, here's the deal. I won't tell parents about the scars unless I find out you carry on, alright? And I will personaly make sure you don't do it anymore. One new scar, and that's it. Sounds fair to you?" he asked after a while_

„_Sounds greate to me" I said and he nodded_

„_And I want you to stop smoking"_

„_Whoa, now that's too much. I promise I won't hurt myself any more, but you can't seriously want me to give up smoking."_

„_Alright, than I want you at least to cut it down"_

„_Ok, I'll try" I promised_

„_Now, try to rest" Eric said and got up but I caught his arm to stop him. „What?" he cocked his eyebrows_

„_Thank you, brother" I said and as much as my IV let me, I hugged him tightly._

„_You're welcome, sister" he smiled and left_

_Since then, we were very close. I finally began to trust him and I actually even looked up to him. Eric kept his word and maybe for a year every evening he checked my arms, to make sure I didn't have any new scars, and I must say, I didn't. The first week, my fingers were itching but my brother somehow felt it and did his best to distract me. He showed me some pretty interessting stuff from science and I finally understood his love for it, it actually got me attached, too. So it wasn't hard for me to decide, I wanted to become a CSI as well._

With these memories, I fell asleep. The next day was considerably better. I managed to come in time, to have a short but friendly chat with Warrick and then I and Nick went to talk to those artists. We didn_'_t find anything constructive but I was sure they weren_'_t telling us the whole truth. Both of them claimed, they hadn_'_t known our vic, but in the apartment of the first one, Jenna, I spotted the same matches which we_'_d found in the car and in Claire_'_s garden was the same canister of turpentine. And what_'_s more, neither of them had a solid alibi, they both told us they had had a big fight that day and they_'_d spent the night separated. Suspicious.

„Come on, Nick, you know they weren_'_t telling us truth and yet you didn_'_t take them here for an interrogation" I said as I and Nick went through the hallway to the one of the examination rooms.

„Sam, you may be right but you can_'_t just take them here because they seem weird to you. You need a warrant for that and you won_'_t get it just because of your instinct." Nick retorted and held the door open for me.

„Ok, so I_'_ll look to the database if I can find something on them because I_'_m telling you they_'_re lying. I don_'_t know in what but they are"

„Alright, you go look if you can find something and I go to see if the lab has some results for us" he said and left.

I immediately sat down to the computer and started looking. I couldn_'_t even believe my luck when the computer found something. My jaw dropped when I read through the document I found. It said that Jenna_'_d filled a complaint not even a month ago, against no one other than our vic.

„Bingo!" I said happily. It may be enough for a warrant to take her for an interrogation and look through her house.

„Found something?" Nick asked when he saw me cheering. He himself was carrying some folder.

„Definitely. Take a look at this, Jenna filled a complaint against Brad, for a harassment. Is that enough to talk to her again?"

„Indeed. Greate job" Nick said and I blushed slightly. Today was my lucky day. „I have something as well. A fingerprint was found on that box of matches, unfortunately we don_'_t have anything to compare it to. Mandy has already ran it through AFIS but didn_'_t find anything."

„Not even with Eddie_'_s fingerprints?" I asked and Nick shook his head „Well, we should compare it to the fingerprints of Jenna and Claire. It could be one of them. I would bet on Jenna now but who knows?"

In a short time we were back at Jenna's house. The police had already took her to the station and me and Nick were looking around. I picked the box of matches which I_'_d already noticed during our last visit. Then we found some Claire_'_s clothes but that was understandable since they were going out. After that we went to visite Claire. In her house we found much more interesting stuff. In the tent in her garden we found an old pair of jeans, which was ripped, and they unmistakably smelled of turpentine, and under the bed Nick found a used condom. Weird, considering Claire was a lesbian. The case was slowly but surely unfolding right in front of us.

„Ok, so what do you want, fingerprints or jeans?" Nick asked when we arrived to the lab again.

„Jeans" I said immediately because I had already enough of looking for fingerprints.

„You_'_ve got it" Nick said and we both got to work.

I found out that the piece of denime fabric I_'_d found on the crime scene matched the fabric of the jeans, what_'_s more, it fitted exactely into the hole in the leg.

„Sam? The results from that condom have just came" Nick announced when he waltzed into the room

„And?" I asked impatiently

„Well, one sample of DNA belongs to Eddie, the other is yet unknown. We have to take DNA samples from both Jenna and Claire."

While we were waiting for the results of DNA tests, I headed to the break room, which was surprisingly empty, for a break. I put the file with the case on the table to read through it once again later and made my way straight to the coffee machine and poured a huge cup of coffee. Since I had the break room all for myself now, I turned on the CD player and immediately, the sound of LL Cool J began to blare out. I was usually more into rock but sometimes I still liked to listen to something else. It was my favourite song so in a while I forgot where I actually am and started singing along while I was going through the file. I was so preoccupied by my singing and reading that I didn_'_t noticed Grissom and Sara standing in the doorway. Just when the music suddenly stopped I looked up and sank as deep into my chair as I could when I saw them both staring at me.

„We have another Greg here" Grissom said to Sara, although he was still looking at me as well as she, and in that while I wasn_'_t sure if he was actually angry or not.

„I_'_m sorry I was just…" I said but I hesitated when Grissom rised his eyebrows „looking more into the case" I finished. I was relieved when Grissom chose to talk about the case instead.

„How is it going so far?" he asked

„Well, we have three main suspects, none of them has a good alibi but only one of them has a potentional motive, at least what we know of. But all of it seems a little weird, one of the suspects filled a report at our vic for harassment but on the other hand, there wasn_'_t any money in his car although there was supposed to be quite a big amount."

„Very well, keep looking, and try to put yourself to the place of your suspects"

„I will. I was just about to look into the statements of account of our suspects, maybe money really was the motive, although it wouldn_'_t give much sense. But I have to check it anyway."

„You know, when you_'_ll be here long enough, you_'_ll find out that love is more often the motive than money" Grissom said and left me confused. Sara just gave me a smile, of which I personally think it was very faked, and left as well.

Finally, one of my favourite people (not that I had something against Grissom, he was greate) came to the break room. Nick just gave me a slight smile and made his way to the coffee machine, as everyone always does.

„Something new?" I asked him

„Not yet. I think I may visit Hodges to ask him what takes him so long." Nick said and sat down to the table, next to me.

„What about you?" he asked

„I_'_m going to check the statements of accounts, maybe we could find there some clue" I said and Nick shrugged

„Maybe" he said and then silence settled between us

„Nick?" I said then „What did Grissom mean when he said to Sara something like that I_'_m like Greg?" I couldn_'_t help but ask and Nick chuckled

„He said that?"

„Yeah. I was just playing some music" I defended and Nick nodded.

„Hey, he didn_'_t mean anything bad by it, we all like our Greggo, he_'_s just a little…nuts"

„Nuts?" I asked in puzzlement

„You know, you_'_ll have to see for yourself" Nick said and in that while his beeper went off „It_'_s Hodges. Let_'_s go"

Greate! Hodges really helped us, it was worth even his grumpy remarks. The other DNA belonged to Claire. This time, I didn_'_t mind the interrogation because we had our evidence and I was feeling more secure. On the other hand, it still didn_'_t point to anyone of our suspects, it just showed that Eddie and Claire had been sleeping with each other.

„This is absolutely pointless" I said and nearly slammed the file with statements of accounts on the table. „We have nothing against them, except for some fingerprints, but if we don_'_t find the motive, it_'_s worthless"

„Calm down, we_'_ll find something. What about the accounts?" Nick asked calmly but I could recognize he was tired.

„Nothing. Just that Jenna withdrew an amount of ten thousand dollars a couple of days ago. But what does it point to?" I said and Nick thought about it for a while.

„I don_'_t know. Ok, so do you have some theory?" Nick asked then

„Well…not exactely a theory, just some ideas"

„Tell me"

„You know, Grissom said that love is more often the motive than money, but I say, why can_'_t it be both?"

„Ok…" Nick said and encouraged me with nod to continue

„Look, Claire is dating Jenna and she surely knew that Brad had been harassing her. Maybe she wanted to help her. She calls herself The Goddess of Fire, is it a coincidence that our vic was burned alive?"

„I agree but how does Eddie fits into that all?" Nick said and I thought about it but then I smiled

„Women's weapons"

„What?" Nick asked in puzzlement

„Women_'_s weapons. Even if she_'_s a lesbian, she surely knows how to use them. Look, you_'_ve seen Claire, does she seem to you strong enough to kill a man of Brad_'_s stature? But Eddie…she just had to „talk" him into it…" I said and Nick seemed to understand

„So she „talked him into it" and that_'_s why we found both of their fingerprints there"

„Exactly" I smiled

„Alright, now let_'_s think how are we gonna prove it"

„We have to put ourself to the place of murderer." I remembered Grissom_'_s advice „Maybe that_'_s where money comes to the picture"

„Greate, Sam" Nick said „ok, so…Claire and Eddie steal Brad his money and burn him in his car. Then the money has to be somewhere"

„Yes. I would say, Claire did it because of Jenna, she didn_'_t want the money. But Eddie…" I suggested

„But Eddie surely wouldn_'_t mind a few thousands. And since he has no permanent adress, and no account, he had to hide it somewhere." Nick smiled and I smiled back as I finished his sentence

„And as he so kindly told me, every night he_'_s on the minigolf course"

„Let_'_s go"

Nick and I speeded to the minigolf course again, this time to process it properly. We focused especially on the course where we_'_d found Eddie. I went to process the course next to this one but found nothing. But when I looked were Nick_'_d been, I couldn_'_t see him. Immediately I remembered what Catherine_'_d told me and felt my heart quicken.

„Nick?" I called but got no response. „Nick!" I tried again and my hands were shaking. If something happened to Nick, I wasn_'_t sure I would know what to do. But suddenly, Nick_'_s head emerged from the small door of windmill and I couldn_'_t help but shriek.

„Oh, sorry, I didn_'_t mean to scare you" Nick said sheepishly.

„That_'_s ok" I said weakly but what wasn_'_t ok was that I felt my breath to hitch in my throat and become shallow. Greate! Leave it to me to get an asthmatic attack just now.

„Hey, are you alright?" Nick asked me with concern when he saw me gasping for air. I didn_'_t answer because I was busy to look through my purse to find my inhalator. In a moment I got it and took two shots. Immediately I felt the air get back to my lungs and I took several deep, calm breaths.

„Just an asthmatic attack, I_'_m fine" I said to Nick who was now standing beside me.

„Are you sure?" he asked

„Positive. Did you find something?" I changed the topic

„Yeah, I found where Eddie_'_s staying. Come on, there_'_s enough space for both of us" he said so I got on my knees, inwardly scolding myself for taking a clean pair of jeans that morning, and followed Nick to the windmill. When I got inside I whistled as I looked around

„Wau. It actually looks better than my appartment." I joked and Nick chuckled slightly

„Then I hope you don_'_t pay high rent" Nick said and we both began to look around, still on our knees, careful not to touch anything much, although we had gloves on.

„Nick, do you know if this course is working?" I asked him while he was going through the pile of dirty blankets in the corner.

„I guess" he said „Why?"

„Because...take a look at this" I pointed at two golf balls, which were lying a few inches from the hole. Nick looked at them but shrugged.

„And?"

„Have you ever played minigolf?" I asked him

„Of course" he said, still not catching what I ment.

„Well Nick, these courses are made that when you manage to send the ball to the door of the windmill or whatever this is, you can be sure they will go right to the hole. These two, however, are not. Something must inhibit them to get through the hole" I said and raised my eyebrows and finally, Nick seemed to get it. He carefully moved to the hole and put his hand in.

„Got something?" I asked impatiently

„Wait" Nick grunted and his face contorted with concentration. „Ah-a" he laughed with satisfaction and pulled out a neat roll of money.

„Nice trophy" I smiled while he bagged it.

In the lab I assisted Nick while he was dusting the bank notes for prints and he found even several different prints. I sipped coffee and Nick tapped his fingers on the desk while we were waiting for AFIS to find the match. When the computer beeped, we both jumped and anxiously looked at the results.

„Alright, this one was Eddie_'_s fingerprint. Let_'_s see about the others" Nick said and started AFIS again. This time, I was even more anxious than before and the only way to calm myself down was to furiously spin on my chair. Nick just shook his head at this and continued tapping his fingers on the desk.

Suddenly, there was another beep and this time the face of Brad appeared on the screen.

„Bingo!" I cheered because we just solved our crime.

„Good job, partner" Nick said and I smiled

„Likewise"

„Let_'_s go to give it to Brass, he will take over from here." Nick said and I followed him to Brass_'_ office.

This time, I and Nick were just standing behind the window and watched as Brass let Eddie and Claire sweat out before he made them to confess. They will serve nice time in prison. As we were watching the interrogation, Grissom came to the room and joined us.

„First case solved in two days? Congratulation" he said and I felt pride swell in my chest.

„Thank you" I said and blushed.

„Oh, you should have seen her, she was amazing." Nick said to Grissom and although it was very sweet of him, my modest nature wanted him to stop.

„I know she is, that_'_s why I hired her, Nick" Grissom said „Alright, you both, go home. You_'_ve done enough today." He said and his words were very appealing. Nick just nodded, opened doors for me and led me to his car with a hand on the small of my back. Before I hadn_'_t felt it but now I was so tired that I couldn_'_t understand how I managed to hold on my feet. Luckily, Nicky gave me lift again so I was in my bed almost in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and I'm affraid it will never be:(**

The rest of the week ran away very quickly, and also very peacefully. My first case may have been a murder but now all I got was either break-ins or car thefts. Just routines. And plenty of paperwork as well. But still, at the end of the week, I was exhausted and I was looking forward to my day off. I could finally talk to Marisol and Eric, because during the whole week I didn't find a spare minute to talk to them.

On Sunday I managed to unpack a few, but really just a few, boxes and immediately my bedroom looked slightly better. But I had enough of work and the sun was shining so I figured I could go for a walk. So I did. As I walked through the park, I pulled out my cell phone and finally dialed the number of my sister. It rang for a few times before she picked up.

„Hello?" she asked

„Mari? It's Sam here" I said cheerily.

„Sammy" she exclaimed, obviously happy she once heard from me again. „How are you? It's been ages since I heard from you. But I didn't want to disturb you at work. Spill, how's your work?"

„Oh, it's perfect. Just like I've imagined it." I said with enthusiasm. „I have some greate colleagues, not all of them, but some of them are really cool."

„It's greate. And how's Vegas? But mainly, how are the guys at your lab? Someone decent there?" she asked and I chuckled.

„Well, there's not much to say. My colleague, Nick, is really cool guy, and he's cute but he's really just a friend. Then Warrick, he's got gorgeous eyes but he's a little old for me and then, he doesn't really talk to me. Then Hodges, one of the lab tech, he's a grumpy little creature, although it's fun to tease him."

„Oh, so no one really perspective there…"

„Nope, no one. Well, I've yet to see one of my colleague, but I've heard he's weird, so I guess it's not perspective either. How are things in Miami?"

„Nothing new, really. Have you talked to Eric?"

„No, not yet. I've talked to him earlier this week but I'm gonna call him today."

„Ok, listen Sammy, I think I'll have to go. I have a flu or something so I'm not feeling so good."

„Alright, does Eric know? He should bring you something to eat when you aren't feeling good" I asked with concern and Marisol chuckled.

„I'll talk to him later. Take care, Sammy, ok? Promise you'll be careful"

„As always" I smiled „You take care too. I luv you. Bye" I said and hung up. It was greate to talk to my sister again. We'd always chatted about boys and clothes and she was like my best friend. And we'd got even closer after our parents died and we lived together.

I sat down on the bench in the park and called my brother. This time, the phone rang many times before he picked up. I was actually about to hang up when he finally answered.

„Sammie?" he said but he sounded somewhat distracted.

„Hey Eric, I hope I'm not disturbing you at work" I said worriedly

„What? No, no you don't" he said, although in the background I could hear many voices, which was telling me he WAS at work, or at least not at home. „I'm just waiting for some results" he said and confirmed my thoughts.

„Ok. I just wanted to talk to you but I can call later" I said

„No, that's fine" he said but I frowned.

„Eric, what's up?" I asked because even through the phone I could read him as easy as a book.

„It's nothing, Sam" he said reluctantly

„Like hell it's nothing. What's wrong?" I asked again and he sighed.

„Wait a second" he said so I waited. Suddenly the voices behind him quieted and I concluded he went somewhere quiet. „Ok" he said then

„Ok" I repeated „Now tell me what's wrong"

„It's just…I've screwed up, Sam"

„What?"

„I…" he hesitated shortly „You know, yesterday, I went with this girl and…" he hesitated again but I've already understood what he ment by that „and I…lost my badge"

„You what?!" my jaw dropped. Loosing a badge was really, really bad.

„There's more" he said unhappily. What the hell could be worse? „My badge was used in a murder" he said

„Oh, Eric" I gasped. „you're going to have an investigation against you" I said

„I've already had" he said and now he sounded even angry „that bastard had the guts to tell me that I have to go to the counsellor because of Speed's death" he said and now I was sure he was seething. I knew that Speed had been Eric's best friend, who'd died on duty. I still remembered how devastated Eric had been, although he hadn't showed it much „How dare he to bring him in?" Eric continued and I quietly listened him and in the mean time was thinking about it.

„Alright" I said when Eric ended his rant „Eric, now calm down and listen to me. Just don't get even more pissed because of what I'll tell you ok? Are you calm? Alright, now sit down and think about it in peace, what are you really that angry about? Are you _absolutely_ sure that it hasn't anything to do with Speed's death? Are you so angry that that guy was so low that he brought Speed into that, or are you angry because deep down you know that he was right?" I asked carefully because I knew that when Eric's angry, it isn't wise to push him more. For a while he was quiet and I was affraid he'd hung up on me.

„I don't know" he said than and I was actually amazed that he'd listened to me.

„But I do. Because you're never so reckless, Eric, it's mostly my job" I said and he chuckled slightly, although I felt he still was in his foul mood.

„You're right. But now, that won't help me much. I have to find my badge but…Sam I'm scared I'll lose my job" he said and I sighed. There wasn't anything I could do for him now and I knew that his suspition could very well come true.

„Yea, but Eric, you know I'll be still behind you, ok? Just, try to get it right again, I belive you'll be fine" I tried to cheer him up

„Thanks, Sammie" he said and when he used his nickname for me, I knew the old Eric was back again. But still I couldn't help myself but worry about him. So much I had to light up a cigarette. It wasn't good for my asthma, I know, but I'd been smoking for so long and although I was tryint to cut it down, and I was doing quite a good job, when I was stressed I just HAD to smoke. I inhaled the smoke and immediately I felt a bit better. „Ok, Sammy I have to go. I have to find this girl and I think I know where to start" he said and I better didn't ask.

„Alright. Listen, if someone can make things right again it's you" I said to cheer him up and he chuckled.

„Right. Thanks litle sister. Take care of yourself ok?"

„I will and you definitely call me to tell me how did it end. Bye, Eric." I said and hung up. I felt sorry for Eric. I couldn't even count how many times he'd pulled me out of my troubles and now, when he was in trouble himself, I couldn't do anything for him. At least for now. I was sure he would sort it out but if not, I was ready to give him a hand then. With that thoughts I headed back home because the next day was my shift again.

Oh, damn! I slept in again! I shot out of my bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was having a bad day, that was for sure, and it'd only been confirmed when I got under the shower, anticipating nicely steaming water but instead, I got a freezing splash. I shrieked and shot out of the shower. That was just greate!

Now the bus, which had been ten minutes delayed, was stuck in traffic. Such a day! Finally, it was my stop and I ran out of the bus, expertly avoiding the crowds of fed up people and ran to the lab. When I stormed into the lobby, I looked at my watch – forty five minutes late. Well, not THAT bad but still late. I had to take a shot from my inhalator again (I should seriously consider stopping smoking at all) and flew to the break room. Surprisingly, there was quiet. Just Nicky sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

„Oh, aren't we a little late?" Nick asked teasingly when he looked up from his newspaper and noticed my panting.

„Just a bit. Hey what's up? Where is everyone?" I asked confusedly because I'd expected at least some action here.

„Well, Sara and Rick have a case but other than that, nothing's happening. Yet. But it's early, be sure some work will come eventually" he said and I put my handbag on the chair and made my way to the coffee machine because since I'd overslept today, I had to skip my „morning" coffee. But you can only imagine what my disappointment was when I found just an empty pot.

„Oh, sorry, I forgot to make new coffee" Nick said apologetically.

„That's ok" I said and made a new pot. When I finally poured myself a cup of steaming coffee, I snatched a part of Nick's newspaper and then I leaned against the cupboard and savoured the cheering taste of my drink while I was reading. I was wondering for how long I would be here than I would get some work to do. I didn't exactly like just to stare and do nothing when I was at work. But my musing was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and slight humming. That definitely wasn't Grissom. I looked up just in time to see some guy cheerily enter the break room.

„Oh, hey Nick and…" he paused when he realized he didn't know my name. „…and whoever-you-are" he said finally.

„Hey Greg. This is our new CSI, Sam Delko" Nick immediately introduced me to Greg.

„New CSI, huh? That's greate, we always need here some new cool people. I'm Greg Sanders" he said and gave me his hand and I couldn't help but stare at him. His dyed, dirty blond hair was spiked and he had the most beautiful braun eyes. But mainly, it was his nature that got to me because, although I hadn't known him even for two minutes, I recognized this guy was happy-go-lucky nature and I liked people like that. Hell, even I was like that, sometimes. I took his hand and immediately noticed he had nice soft and smooth hands.

„I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you. How's the flu?" I asked because I remembered the reason why he hadn't been at work last week. At that, he squinted and pointed his index finger at me playfully.

„Are you stalking me?" he asked jokingly. I just slightly chuckled.

„No, but I'm CSI" I shrugged

„Oh and-„ he wanted to say something more but in that while Grissom came to the break room.

„I see you've already met Greg" he said to me and I just nodded „I'm glad you're finally alright, Greg. Nick, you have a solo – robbery at jeweller's. And I'm going to put you two to a case together. It's a homicide" he pointed at me and Greg and handed us a manila folder and was about to leave when Greg stopped him.

„Wait. Am I gonna be her new mentor?" he asked hopefully and excitedly. I just rolled my eyes; I can't say it wasn't an appealing idea but I definitely didn't need a mentor.

„No, I've rather thought that you could learn something from her" Grissom said and left. I cringed at that remark.

„Right" Greg said more to himself than anyone else, considering Grissom'd already left. „Alright, Sam, let's go" Greg said and even opened door for me. I followed him to the parking lot.

„So, where's your car?" Greg asked and looked around.

„I don't have a car" I said

„You don't?"

„No, I don't." I smiled at his surprise „I'm the worst driver ever so I figured it would be safer to go by bus" I explained and blushed slightly.

„Ok, we will take mine" Greg said and led me to his car. „So you really go by bus everywhere?" Greg asked and started the engine.

„Yeah"

„Aren't you affraid to go just by yourself at night?" he wondered and for a while I pondered what to answer. I wasn't about to spill all my experience and fears to a person I'd known for a few minutes.

„Well…not really. You know, when you go home at wee hours it's not really a pleasant feeling but I figured I'm risking less than when I drive" I said then and Greg nodded and although he was driving he was looking at me intently.

„Hey, how about some music?" he said then and turned his gaze back to the road.

„Sure, go ahead" I said and fidgeted on my seat to get more comfortable. Greg pulled a CD from a glove compartment and in a while _The Rage Against The Machine – Killing in the name_ began to play.

„Wau, Rage against the machine" I said immediately because there was no way I could NOT recognize this song

„I hope you don't mind, if you don't like that I could put there something else" Greg said quickly

„Are you kidding? I love it, that's my favourite song, actually" I confessed

„You do? What's your other favourite music?" he asked curiously. I could see he's a big rock music fan because when I'd admited my love for this band, he seemed to light up.

„I'm a rock geek. I can listen almost everything what's rock although sometimes you can catch me listening to hip hop, but I'm really into some classic bands like The Who, The Clash, The Doors, Metallica, Deep purple or Rage against the machine" I explained eagerly. Greg seemed to be stunned.

„Oh, God, where have you been for all my life?" he finally found his speech again and I chuckled slightly.

„I guess I don't have to ask you what kind of music are you into"

„No, I think I'm pretty obvious" he chuckled as well.

„So, how long have you been a CSI?" I asked then because Greg seemed to be quite young comparing to the others.

„Not for long. Slightly over a year. Before I worked here as a lab rat but I wanted to get into the field."

„I see" I nodded and then noticed we were already at the crime scene. Greg stopped the car in front of a family house and we both got out of the car and took our kits from the trunk and I was slightly taken aback when Greg took my kit from my hand and carried it for me. I looked around and saw we were in the quiet part of Las Vegas, where the majority of family houses was.

„Nice neighborhood" I stated as I looked around.

„But you should see the crime rate, you wouldn't believe it" said Brass as he joined us before the yellow tape.

„What do we have?" Greg asked him as we made our way to the house.

„Paul Mattews, 56 year old, found by his blind wife in bed. It's quite a blood bath there" Brass stated and I felt my throat tighten. Although it was already my second crime scene I wasn't sure I would manage without nausea yet. I took a deep breath to calm down, I wasn't about to vomit again, even less vomit in front of Greg, or get another asthmatic attack or, heaven forbid, pass out. Not this time.With determination I walked into the house as first.

„That woman there is Mrs. Mattews, she found him. She's pretty shaken up but I think she is up to answering your questions." Brass said so Greg and I headed to the woman, who was sitting on the armchair and wiping tears from her cheeks. It took me some time to notice a cane for the blind, lying next to her armchair, and black glasses on a table. When we approached, she seemed to anticipate us because she tensed and stopped crying.

„Mrs. Mattews?" I said gently „I'm very sorry for your loss" I said and she wiped more tears

„Thank you" she said sadly and tiredly.

„Mrs. Mattews, we're sorry but we need to ask you some questions, is that alright?" Greg asked this time, with the same gentle tone as I. She just nodded.

„Can you tell us what happened?" I asked and Greg prepared his notepad.

„I-I'm not sure. My husband went to bed early but I wasn't tired yet so I stayed here and listened to some music. I always listen to my walkman when I can't sleep. Then I went to bed but when I lay down next to him, I touched him and felt something sticky. Just then I realized it was blood. I tried to find his pulse but he was already death" she said and sniffed.

„What time it was when your husband went to bed?" I asked.

„It was around ten p.m."

„Is it normal that your husband went to bed so early?" I continued

„Y-Yes. He worked very hard and got up very early in the morning."

„Mrs. Mattews, what time it was when you found him?" Greg asked this time

„It was one a.m. I know that because the clock rang" Mrs. Mattews said.

„And you didn't hear anyone to enter your house when you were sitting here?" Greg asked her again.

„No. As I said, I was listening to my walkman and I must have fallen asleep"

„One last question: do you know of anyone who could have something against your husband?" I asked

„No. I don't know of anyone. If it was someone from his work, he'd never talked with me about it"

„Alright, thank you for your time and once again, we are very sorry" I said.

The crime scene was in the first floor so Greg and I headed upstairs. Even from here I could already smell the irony-smell of blood and I swallowed hardly. But it wasn't worse than the smell of burned body, that was for sure.

„Hey, are you alright?" Greg asked me and I nodded.

„Is this your first crime scene?" Greg wondered.

„Second. I didn't get used to that smell yet." I explained and he looked at me compassionately.

„Hey, I know that feeling. Don't worry, it will pass" he said and we both headed to the bedroom. But even before we got in, we saw something on the floor, and I didn't even have to see the body to know, that we were most likely looking at the murder weapon. It was a fire poker and there was blood on it. I immediately took pictures of it and then Greg picked it.

„Good weapon to kill a sleeping man" I stated while Greg bagged it. Then we went to the bedroom and my jaw almost dropped. Brass hadn't been lying when he'd told us it was a blood bath here. The whole bed was soaked by that. I took a deep breath but surprisingly, my stomach stayed in peace.

I took pictures from all angles again and I also took pictures of the blood splatter on the wall next to the bed. After a moment a man entered the bedroom.

„Oh, hey Dave" Greg said to him

„Hey Greg, hi Samantha" David said. I've seen him only once before but immediately I liked that guy. Greg and I were looking around the room while David examined the body. I curiously watched how he was taking the temperature from the liver.

„He can be death for about three hours" David said when he looked at the termometer. „At first sight the COD seemes to be a blow to the head with no defense injuries, but you know the drill - I can tell you more after the autopsy" David said and I nodded

„Thanks, David" I said and David got up and supervised how the men were puting the body into a bag. I took a sample of blood from the bed and also from the wall to check if all the blood belonged to our vic.

Other than that, there was nothing much interesting in the bedroom so we both headed downstairs. But on the way there, I noticed a bloody print on the wall.

„Hey, look at ya!" I said happily because at least we had some traces. Greg turned to me curiously and then he spotted the print himself.

„I swear I wouldn't even have noticed this." He said and watched me as I took the partial print of a palm.

„You would have if you were here alone" I said and patted him on the back.

„How can you be so sure?"

„Psychology. When you're not alone you are more…reckless, because you subconsciously know that the other will back you up" I explained him my theory, which by the way I really believed in.

„Huh. But still…could you not mention it to Grissom?" Greg asked with puppy-dog eyes and I smiled.

„I've never ment to" I gave him a smile and headed downstairs.

But when we were looking downstairs, it was Greg's turn to find a very important trace – a muddy footprint on the stairs. Now I knew how Greg had been feeling before, I was so lost in thoughts on my way downstairs that I didn't pay attention and overlooked the footprint.

Then we looked to the kitchen and living room but all we found was a missing fire-poker from the fireplace. We headed back to the lab and parted to run the evidence. I took the palmprint and footprint, while Greg took the blood samples to the DNA lab.

Unluckily, the palm print didn't match anything, and neither did the footprint. Not my lucky day. So I better took the fire poker and dusted it for prints. My heart leaped a bit when I found one but several hours later, I was a bit disappointed again, since I found no match but that one from the wall. At least, we knew that the print on the wall had been left there by the murderer.

„Some progress here?" I jumped when I heard a voice behind me bit I immediately knew it was Greg.

„Not really" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair „Just that the print from the wall matches the fingerprint from the firepoker. What about you?" I asked and finally turned to him. He seemed to be as tired as I felt.

„I have the results from the DNA. The blood is all vic's, even from the fire poker, which is probably our murder weapon. But we should go to the autopsy" he said and I noticed the not-so-happy tone. I wasn't so keen of the trip to the morgue either.

„Ok, let's go" I said and got up.

„Good evening" I said as cheerily as I could possibly do in the morgue.

„Oh, hello Samantha, Greg" Doc Robbins said.

„What do you have for us?" Greg asked eagerly and I guessed it was because he wanted to be out as soon as possible. Doc crossed the room to the one of the metal table and uncovered the body of our vic. The spot on his head had been shaven so we could clearly see the wound. It was two, quite small but surely deep holes on the right side of his head.

„The COD is clear – two blows to the head, perforated skull and went straight into the brain."

„Could that be from a fire poker?" Greg offered, although it was almost sure it was. But one of the motto of CSI was „Never assume anything".

„Possibly. Here's the cast of it" he said and handed me a casting and continued in his interpretation „There were no defense injuries but…" he paused dramaticaly „this came from toxicology. There was an amount of sleeping pills found in his blood. Not lethal dose but still a little bit over the recommended dosing"

„Could he have taken it himself?" I asked no one in particular.

„That's your task to find out" Doc said.

„Thanks, Doc" Greg said and we both left the room.

„Ok, we better compare the casting with the firepoker" I said and yawned. My shift, and Greg's as well, ended an hour ago but I didn't like to leave work unfinished so I had to do overtime. I headed to the lab and Greg followed me and assisted me as I compared the fire poker to the casting from Doc.

„Perfect match" I said after some time.

„How does it go?" I and Greg turned to the voice and spotted Grissom standing in the doorway, looking pretty worn out himself.

„Perfect" Greg and I said in the same time. „We confirmed the murder weapon" I said then and Grissom nodded.

„Any suspects?" he asked

„Actually, not yet. We have to go to his company to talk to his co-workers." Greg said and I nodded approvingly.

„Alright. You're here pretty overtime now, go home to take a rest, I don't want you to make mistakes" Grissom said and left.

„I agree" I said and yawned again so we both headed to the locker room.

„Hey Sam?" Greg asked on our way to the locker room. „I was just thinking…you hungry? We could go for a breakfast" Greg offered. Before I could answer we entered the locker room, where we found Nick, standing in front of his locker, also taking his things and heading home.

„Hey, how's it going?" he asked when he saw us.

„Fine. We have death eye surgeon, blind wife and no suspect" I said tiredly and headed to my locker, which was next to Nick's, while Greg had his locker at the end of the aisle.

„Get used to it" Nick smiled „But, it's better than three suspects, right?" he said, reffering to our last case.

„I'm not so sure" I said and took off my shoes. „That case was quite clear that one of them was the murderer. Here, we don't have anything to follow yet" I complained and Nick patted me on my shoulder.

„You always find something…well, ok, guys, I'm outta here" Nick said, took his bag and left. I didn't understand how he could be so full of energy.

„Sam? What about the breakfast?" Greg asked again.

„I-I don't know, Greg" I said hesitantly „I mean, it's not like I don't want to go with you…" I said quickly when I saw his face to fall „…because I do, I REALLY do, it's just I'm pretty worn out now" I explained.

„Come on, just a breakfast. Just a quickie, I will drop you at your place then" he said and I had to laugh a little at his choice of words. How could you possibly say no to him?

„Ok, I think I could manage „a quickie"" I smiled and closed my locker. But I must say, I was pretty surprised when Greg put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the lab.

* * *

A/N: Finally, Greg made an appearence here! Personally, I was looking forward to it myself, it just wasn't the same without Greggo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter´s up. This time it´s only one and a bit shorter but it´s better than nothing, isn´t it?:)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I´m slowly getting used to it:(**

„_Come on, just a breakfast. Just a quickie, I will drop you at your place then" he said and I had to laugh a little at his choice of words. How could you possibly say no to him?_

„_Ok, I think I could manage „a quickie"" I smiled and closed my locker. But I must say, I was pretty surprised when Greg put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the lab…_

„Here it is, we always go here after shift" Greg said when we arrived to a decent looking Café and went inside. Greg led me to one of the booth and we sat down across from each other. As soon as we sat down, the song Feel like making love by Bad Company began to play and both me and Greg simultaneously reached for our cell phones. But then I realized it was just music from the radio and I felt pretty stupid at least until I realized Greg had done the same thing. I furrowed my eyebrow and looked up at him just to find him staring at me.

„This is your ringtone?!" he asked in disbelief

„Yeah…"

„I've got the same one" he said and we both laughed.

After a while a waitress came to our table to take our orders. I ordered a huge coffee and a big chocolate pudding (what else, duh) while Greg ordered a coffee as well and eggs.

„So…" Greg said after the waitress left „what do you like except rock music and psychology?" he asked and I had to chuckle

„Well, there's a lot of things" I said and he raised his eyebrows questioningly „Ok…" I rolled my eyes playfully „I like… my siblings, my work, books, doing yoga, watching storms, dogs, smoking when I'm nervous, yellow color, shoes, sleep, rainbow and chocolate pudding…weird, huh?" I rambled and Greg chuckled a bit

„Not really" he said

„Not really?" I asked and took a full spoon of a pudding, which had been served in front of me just a few seconds ago.

„No. I mean, you may be the only CSI who does yoga and still eats chocolate pudding and smokes"

„What about you?" I asked

„I don't do yoga" he said and I laughed and rolled my eyes. It was strange how my fatigue seemed to disappear when I was with Greg. But maybe it was just the coffee. I wanted to ask what he liked to do but in that while my mobile rang. I immediately felt coming nervousness because I realized Eric was supposed to call me to tell me how all the badge-incident had ended.

„I'm sorry, I have to pick it up" I said quickly to Greg and picked up the cell. „Hello?"

„Hey, Sammie" my brother said. „Your shift ended?"

„Yeah, it did. So?" I asked nervously.

„It's ok. I found my badge _and_ the murderer. And H helped me keep my job"

„Oh, Eric, I'm so, so, so glad. I knew you would figure it out. But I have to warn you, if you do something so stupid once again I will kick your ass" I said jokingly and Eric chuckled.

„I will keep it in mind. But don't worry. Actually, I wanted to tell you that I'd been thinking about what you said to me before and I have an appointment with counsellor this afternoon"

„Really?" my jaw almost dropped

„Yea, really"

„Ok, Eric, I'm happy you decided to go there. Listen, I have to go now but I will call you later, ok?"

„Sure. Take care, sis." he said

„I will. Love ya, bye" I said and hung up. „Sorry about that" I said to Greg apologetically.

„It's ok. So…your boyfriend?" he asked hesitantly and I had to laugh. Now I understood why he had such a sad look.

„Geez, no." I chuckled „it was my brother" I explained and I saw the spark to get back into his eyes.

„Oh, sorry. I just figured…never mind" he shook his head.

„You figured what?" I asked curiously and Greg sighed

„I figured that a girl like you would have a boyfriend" he said and I have to say I was astonished…but it was sweet.

„Well, who says I don't?" I joked. Of course I didn't but I liked to tease Greg. I absolutely loved the expression he had on his face in that moment. „Geez, chill Greg, I'm single. But come on, it's not really my favourite topic"

„Ok" Greg seemed to recover „so, how many siblings do you have?"

„I have a brother and a sister. They live down in Miami. My bro is CSI as well" I said proudly.

„Seriously? You're from Miami?" Greg asked surprisedly.

„Yea, I can say I've already seen all three Sin Cities of America" I said „I was born in Miami, studied in New York and now I'm here. But I still like Miami best. It's my family there"

„Well, once you should take me there surfing" Greg said with a smirk.

„You like surfing?" I asked with an interrest.

„And diving" Greg said cheerily.

„Oh, then you would definitely get along with my brother. He used to be a police diver"

„Hey, what kind of name is Delko, anyway?" Greg asked curiously.

„It's hard to say…my father changed his name when he came to America"

„Where was he from?"

„Oh, come on, you really want to hear all the story of my family?" I asked and was actually surprised when Greg nodded. „Ok. My father was Russian but he lived in Cuba. But he smuggled his family to America and changed his name. My brother and sister are Americans, although their father's Russian and mother's Cuban. My mother was American, she and my father had a little…fling. My mother died when I was thirteen and I got to live with my father and his family. But he and his wife died when I was seventeen in a car accident. Since then my brother was my guardian till my twenty-one. And that's pretty much it." I ended quickly.

„Wau, that's some life story" Greg said

„Everyone does have a life story and every single one is interresting. It's just that someone has more bad luck that the others"

„I don't think my life story was as interresting as yours"

„Come on, tell me. I bet it was" I encouraged him to tell me

„There's not much to tell. My grandparents come from Norway. I used to be a science nerd with braces, I have an over-protective mother, who doesn't have any idea I'm a CSI, and at home I have a dog. And that's about it"

„Your family is from Norway? That's so cool! But why haven't you told your mother about your job?" I asked curiously

„She didn't want me to be a CSI, she thinks it's too dangerous and as I said, she's over-protective"

„I see. So…you have a dog?"

„Yeah…golden retriever. You said you liked dogs?"

„Are you kidding? I love dogs!"

„Well, then once I may introduce you to Andy. Hey, do you like movies?" Greg asked

„Sure I do, why?"

„I was just thinking…maybe I could show you my dog and then we could watch some movie" Greg said and I noticed he's a little nervous.

„You've known me for one day you are already inviting me to your place?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

„As a friend. You know I-I didn't mean anything by that, I just asked you as a friend to come to watch a movie" Greg stammered a little

„Yeah, but still…you don't even know me, what can you know…I could be a psycho or a junkie, or both, or something even worse" it was my turn to ramble

„Are you?" he asked jokingly.

„No, but if I were I would tell you the same thing"

„Usually I have very good judgement of people, I know you're….fun to be with and then…no one who likes Rage against the machine can possibly be a psycho" he joked and I laughed

„It's true"

„Ok, but if you don't want to come then it's absolutely fine, I wouldn't be mad, I was just thinking that you're new in the town and you could use some fun" Greg rambled as well.

„What kind of movie?" I cut him off

„Horror?" he suggested

„Ok, I'm in" I smiled and I was actually looking forward to it

„Greate. Friday eight o'clock works for you?" Greg asked

„Perfectly. And I'll bring some food" I said „But I think it's time to go now, I really am tired"

„Fine by me. Let's go" he said so we got up and he led me to his car with his hand on the small of my back. That morning, I fell asleep smiling and thinking of certain spike-haired braun-eyed young CSI.

The next days were almost exciting for me, although tiring. Every day I couldn't get to work fast enough and all because of my partner. It was amazing how well we got along. Just during one week we became friends and the best partners Grissom had ever seen. Not only was Greg fun to be around but the cooperation between us was greate as well. Although Grissom just shook his head and told us to get back to work when he caught us listening to music and spinning on chairs in one of the labs instead of working (but hey, we were waiting for results!), at the end he had to admit we'd solved our case perfectly. We managed to prove the wife guilty. However, the end of this case was a bit rough for me when we found out her motive – her husband had been a violent bastard, who used to hit not only his wife but his daughter as well. He used to be an eye surgeon but the failed surgery of his wife's eyes caused her blindness. I wasn't surprised in the slightest she'd killed him but neverthless we had to arrest her for a murder and I knew she would spend the major part of the rest of her life in prison. Greg was annoyed by this as well but since he was a CSI longer than me he was already kind of used to cases like that.

„Come on, Sam, you must stop thinking about it" Greg said and put his arm around my neck as we were making our way to the break room. „There will always be cases like that, you can't let that get to you"

„I know, but still, it's not fair." I sighed angrily. We entered the break room and found Nick sitting there, reading through a file.

„Hey, you two. So I've heard you solved your other case" he said to me and I sighed.

„We have but I would rather not to. That s.o.b. abused her for almost all her life and now, after more than twenty years she killed him"

„That's sad but listen, you can't take it personaly. You're here because a human life was taken and your task is to figure out who'd done it, not to decide what's fair and what's not, ok?" Nick said and I knew he was right.

„Yea, but I still feel pretty bad about it"

„Don't worry, you'll get used to it" Nick answered and I frowned slightly. First of all, everyone kept telling me that, in the last two weeks it seemed to be the only thing I had been hearing, although I knew they wanted to help me. And then, I wasn't so sure I wanted to get used to it. That was a part of my character and I didn't want to become a heartless robot. I was quite confident it would be a bad sign not to feel bad for that woman. A beautiful smell pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up just to see Greg giving me a cup of coffee. It was just then I realized it wasn't JUST a coffee, it was Blue Hawaiian.

„Here, I made you coffee" Greg said „it's a Blue Hawaiian, my personal stash and you're the only one to have it" he gave me one of his smiles and I smiled back. And then I had to laugh when I saw Nick's jaw dropped.

„Are you kidding? You're giving her your coffee? You didn't let me have even one cup!"

„Oh, but you've obviously had at least _one_ cup, or you wouldn't be jumping about it as you're now" Greg pointed out and Nick shrugged innocently.

After that amazing coffee I felt much better. And I felt even better when I realized it was Friday and I was invited to Greg's for that movie. When my shift, which contained mostly paper work, ended I almost ran to the locker room to get changed and get home ASAP. I was sure this evening would be cool.

So…do you like it? Maybe you could tell to that cute purple button down there;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine but for now I'll act as if Greg was**

You could wonder what is so exciting about a movie night with your friend but the truth was that Greg was the only friend I'd ever had. Until I was fourteen, I was a weird kid, who smoked and went from trouble into trouble and with my weird bloodily-red hair and glasses it was even harder to belong. Then, thanks to Eric, I became a little science nerd, how was that possible I don't know. But even then I didn't belong to the favourite people. At the university I was so into studying that I had hardly time to eat and sleep, let alone to find friends. Not that I didn't talk to anyone but it was more like acquaintances then friends. So now, when I had someone to spend my time with and someone to talk to, I was excited like a small child. Let alone that I was going to spend an evening with a guy who was more than handsome.

I quickly changed and closed my locker. In the lobby I said bye to Julie, who I think was one of the kindest people in the world, and left the lab. Although I was feeling a bit better about the case, I still wasn't alright. No wonder then that I pulled out the pack of cigarettes and lit one up. I inhaled and immediately felt myself to be calmer.

„This is so not healthy" someone said teasingly behind me. Who else could that be than Greg?

„And being too smart is unhealthy as well" I shot back „Besides, what's worse, smoking or being in permanent stress?" I asked smartly and Greg seemed to get more serious.

„You're still beating youreslf up because of that case" it was more statement than a question. I took another drag and nodded wordlessly.

„Sam, just stop it, ok? I know you're sorry for her, I'm too, but there are other solutions than murder, aren't there? And what's more, she didn't kill him in affect, she had it planned. She knew pretty good what she was doing. Just forget it Sam, will you?"

„Look" I said after another inhale „you're right, I know you are. It all sounds reasonable, but I still understand why she's done it and what's biting me even more is that I'm not so sure I wouldn't have done it, too. And the other thing, I don't want to forget it, Greg. It would mean I'm changing for worse, that I'm becoming cold and heartless bitch"

„Hey, I've known you just for a week but the one thing I know for sure is that Hodges would sooner send us all Christmas cards than you would become heartless" Greg said and I had to chuckle.

„Ok. Thanks, Greggo. So…tonight's still on?" I asked then.

„Sure, that is…if you haven't got anything else"

„We've been agreed to it, haven't we? Than I sure haven't got anything else. But it would be quite nice if you told me your address" I smiled. Leave it to Greg to invite you and not tell you where he lives.

Just a few minutes before eight I was making my way down the street Greg lived in and was looking for his house. He'd described me the way quite clearly but I just wasn't good with directiones. And the fact that I was dragging a bag full of junk food and take away wasn't helping. Finally, I found his block, made my way to the third floor and found the door with number 15. I looked at my watch; just a few minutes later, not bad. I knocked several times and waited for Greg to open. Finally, the door opened and revealed my friend who immediately dragged me inside. The only thing I noticed was that he was wearing a band T-shird of some kind and a pair of jeans and that he was looking adorable, that was before I saw a white flash of something and before I realized what it was I hit the ground with a loud thud. On my face I felt something wet.

„Andy, stop it!" I heard Greg say and in a moment I could see again. I wiped my face and looked at Greg who was holding a collar of a beautiful golden retriever. The dog was obviously as friendly as his master.

„I'm sorry, he's a little crazy" Greg said and gave me his hand, which I gratefully took, and pulled me up.

„It's ok, really" I chuckled and bent to the dog again and patted him. In a moment, I was Andy's new best friend, as he was lying on his back and wanted me to scratch his belly. „Greg, he's so adorable" I was melting at the sight of the dog.

„Thanks. But I'm affraid he won't let you go again" Greg said and I chuckled.

„Oh, but in that case, he won't find out what food I've brought" I said and picked up the bag. „Where's your kitchen?" I asked Greg

„Come on, follow me to my modest kingdom" Greg said and led me further. „Here's the living room and the kitchen" he showed me the two adjoining rooms. I must say, it was much more comfortable than my apartment. It was modern but cosy and to my slight surprise also neat.

„It's beautiful" I said admiring his apartment while I put the bag on the kitchen island.

„It's not much"

„Are you kidding me? Sometime I'll have to show you my apartment" I said

„It's a deal" Greg smiled

„Ok, look what I've brought. Chinesse, lots and lots of crackers of all kinds and last but not least…gummy bears" I said as I pulled out a huge bag of gummy bears. Greg chuckled at this.

„That's perfect. So…shall we begin?" he asked and led me to the sofa.

„Definitely. What do you have here?" I asked curiously.

„Anything you can think of. Anything from old good classic like Psycho to Saw 4." He said and I noticed the excited gleam in his eyes.

„Eww, I must say, as I love horror movies, I don't really like Saw. But I would like some classic like, let's see…do you have Cujo?" I asked

„Greate choice" Greg said and came to his movie stash and I was amazed by the amount of movies he had. He quickly found the movie while I went for some food.

„Hey, if you're thirsty, there's some soda or beer in the fridge" Greg offered.

„Well, not really. You want some?"

„Yeah, could you pass me one beer?" he asked and I took the can of a beer. „Hey, how comes I've never seen you drinking anything except of coffee?" Greg suddenly asked and I was taken aback a bit by this question. Actually, he was the only one who'd ever noticed it.

„Well…it may be because I have this…disorder. I don't feel thirst. Or actually, I do but it's very rare and usually, when I'm thirsty, I'm already being dehydrated" I admited

„Really? I've never heard of this"

„Yeah, I'm original even in my illnesses" I joked

„But it can be dangerous. Have you gone to see a doctor?" Greg asked and was suddenly concerned.

„Well, yeah, I have but they told me there's no treatment for this, and actually, a lot of people suffer from it. At home, I have an alarm-clock to remind me every two hours I have to drink but at work it's harder."

„I see" he said, still a bit taken aback.

„Come on, Greg, let's not talk about my health problems, ok?" I said and plopped down on the couch next to him.

The movie was greate. We ate most of the food and Greg actually talked me into having a beer with him. In the second half however, we were both exhausted by the amount of consumed food and also of our endless discussions. When the movie ended I yawned although the night was still young.

„So? What do we do next? Another movie?" I offered

„Definitely. Some ideas of our next movie?" Greg asked and I shrugged.

„I don't really know, I have to look what you have" I said and walked to his bookcase where he stashed his movies. I attentively read through the titles than I found the Sweeney Todd movie and I gasped with delight.

„Oh, Greggo, you actually have Sweeney Todd here? Really?" I asked

„Uhm, yea, but I actually have to admit I have yet to see it" Greg scratched his head

„I haven't seen it either but I'm sure I would like it. Please, Greggo, can we watch it? Please, please, please!" I begged and made my puppy-dog eyes at him, which was my secret weapon. And sure, he didn't resist either.

„Sure we can. You're the guest, you choose. But we will need a cup of coffee for that" he said and got up from the couch. I could just agree with that idea.

In a while Greg gave me a cup of coffee, which surprisingly was Blue Hawaiian, and plopped down next to me holding one cup as well. The movie began and I loved even the openings.

„Oh, this is soo cool" I exclaimed.

„You've seen just five seconds"

„But even those five seconds were cool" I said in a 'duh' tone. Then for a while I managed to be quiet but that was only until I saw Johnny Depp.

„Hey have you ever considered having a white streak in your hair?" I asked. I was being annoying, I know, but what point would be to ask after the movie? Fortunately, Greg was just like me, he couldn't keep his mouth shut either, so he wasn´t a bit annoyed.

„I was rather thinking blue" he answered

„Hm…I hate to breake it to you but blue hair doesn't really suit you. Not that white does, anyway" I said teasingly but in reality, I ment it.

„It does not? And what colour would you recommend?" he asked as jokingly.

„Well…if I were you, I would choose one purple streak and one green" I said and Greg chuckled.

„Yeah, it would do, just imagine Grissom's face if I came to work like that"

„So what? Worst of all he would transfer you to do all the paper work for some time"

Our conversation continued like that throughout all movie so we really had a problem to get the plot but eventually, the movie ended and at least I wasn't feeling so damn tired anymore.

„What now?" I asked because I didn't feel like another movie right now. But then, my look fell on the videogames and I grinned excitedly „Oh, Greg, can we play?" I said hopefully.

„Really? You want to play videogames?" Greg asked in disbelief.

„Sure I do" I exclaimed. Ok, I admit, I didn't act like a twenty-three-year-old but give me a break, I had a hell of a childhood.

„You're something, you know that?" Greg said and handed me a joystick.

„I take it as a compliment" I said

„That's how I ment it. I don't know any other girl who likes playing videogames"

„Not many models does, Greggo" I teased him for his taste in dates

Finally, we agreed on a game. I'd talked Greg into playing Need for speed but I have to say, it hadn't taken me much effort. Right now, we were arguing like small children about who would have which car.

„Like hell, Nissan Skyline is mine" I said fiercely

„Sam, this car is nothing for girls" he said and I gasped.

„What? How comes it's not for girls? What car would you consider being for girls anyway?"

„Preferably some which is sold with a driver" Greg almost didn't manage to finish the sentence because a pillow landed on his face „Hey!" he said and returned the pillow-attack, although not with as much force as I used. In a while we were in a fierce fight.

„Alright, alright, I give up!" I exclaimed then, my face red from laughter „But Nissan Skyline is mine!" I said then and jumped for the joystick and selected the car.

„Hey, this is so not fair, the winner should have a car which he wants"

„Oh, he can, he can have any car he wants…except this" I responded so Greg sighed and chose another one. We'd raced for the whole two hours than we finally got bored! It was already past midnight.

„Shall we watch another movie?" Greg asked then

„I don't know, it's quite late. I don't want to be one of that rude guests who don't know when it's time to leave" I said

„You're anything but this. Come on, stay for another movie, then I will give you a lift" Greg said. I finally agreed although mentally I swore I wouldn't bother him with a lift and better call a taxi. „What movie do you want?" Greg asked chivalrously.

„Well…I think I have enough of horrors for tonight. I guess something carefree like…this!" I said as I went through his movies again and found Flushed away. „Please" I pouted at Greg who sighed.

„Alright, go ahead" he said in resignation. I squealed happily and put the movie into the player and plopped down next to Greg. Andy just came and lay down on our feet. The movie was adorable, it was my favourite cartoon. I was already so exhausted that I didn't even have any comments to the movie, which was quite a wonder. Actually, I don't even know what happened in the second half of the movie I just know that I woke up in the middle of the night, my head was resting against Greg's shoulder while his arm was wrapped around me and I had a blanket spread over me. Any other time I would jump up and feel embarrassed but right now, I was so tired I could care less and then…I felt so comfortable in Greg's arms that I give up to sleep again.

I woke up in the morning. I had no idea what time it was but I guessed it could be around eight o'clock. I stretched myself with my eyes still closed and sighed contentedly but then I realized something frightening. That smell wasn't the usual smell of my apartment, I wasn't lying in my old bed and the blanket I had over me definitely wasn't my Hello Kitty blanket. _That can only mean I_'_m not at home!_ I realized and sat up quickly, near to hysterics. I looked around and then with a slight relief, although I was still feeling pretty awkward, remembered that this was Greg's apartment and I had probably slept on his couch. I spotted Andy lying under the couch, almost protectively, but there was no sign of Greg. Just then I heard the sound of shower coming from the bathroom and than I managed to untangle from the blanket, Greg already got out of the bathroom, wearing a clean button-up shirt with some kind of indefinable crazy pattern and his hair had obviously been spiked recently. But when I saw him, I remembered where exactly had I slept this night and immediately I felt myself blushing with embarrassment. I remembered I'd spent a night sleeping literally in Greg's arms and my stiff neck only proved it…not that I complained.

„Hey, morning" Greg said cheerfuly, as always. As if nothing had happened.

„Morning" I yawned

„Not a morning person I see. Slept good?" he asked. How could I not?

„Sure. But I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep I just…" I apologized but Greg stopped me with his hand

„It's ok I don't mind at all and neither does Andy. Actually, I'm quite glad because I offered you a lift and then I remembered I left my car at the lab as Nick gave me a lift straight from the crime scene and it would have been rather embarrassing" he rambled and I chuckled. God, how could he be so cheerful in the morning?

„It's ok, Greggo, I wouldn't have bothered you with that anyway. Hey, could I use your shower?"

„Sure, go ahead" he said so I went to the bathroom and in a while I was under a steaming shower and it felt wonderful. When I was finished I got dressed and went to the kitchen.

„Hey, you want coffee?" Greg asked and held his can of Blue Hawaiian but I frowned.

„Greg, this is Blue Hawaiian, we can't drink it as if it was water and you know it. I have an idea, let's go out for a breakfast"

After a while we were sitting in Starbucks drinking coffee and having breakfast. But then we decided neither of us had really anything to do that day since we both had a day off so we agreed to spend the day together. First, we took Andy out for a nice long walk in the park and we actually spent four hours playing with the dog. After that, Andy was visibly exhausted so we decided to get a lunch and go home; well…to Greg's place actually.

„So?" I asked as we both were half sitting half lying on Greg's couch and staring into nowhere in particular, both bored out of our minds. „I guess I really should go now. It's about time I finally unpacked some of the boxes" I said but still made no effort to get up. It was much more comfortable and homey here than in my place, where I was all alone.

„Maybe I could give you a hand…" Greg stated and I raised my eyebrows

„Really? It's not really fun, you don't have to do it"

„But I want to. Unless…you don't want me to" he said and I smiled

„Well…I would love having some company" I said so it was arranged. We went to my place, by public transport – much to Greg's dismay. I led Greg to my apartment building which was just a few blocks from the bus station. Well…it's really exaggerating to call that house an apartment building. It's a block of flats which hardly holds together. My landlord is a grumpy rude man whose only purpose is to raise the rent and make your life a hell. The outside walls drop off and inside it was only worse. I was actually a bit ashamed to bring Greg to that hole since his apartment was so neat although I suspected that I'd got one of the best apartments which were there. It wasn't that bad, at least, it had a solid door, unlike some others. But the window in the bathroom was broken, the walls were wet and in the wall between living room and kitchen there was a big hole for some reason. It was horrible but I couldn´t afford anything better.

I nervously shuffled through my keys than I found the right one and unlocked the door.

„It's not much I'm affraid" I said nervously and led him inside. I quickly took a look around to check if there wasn't any piece of my clothing lying around; that wouldn't be good. Greg went inside and look around.

„Hey, it's not that bad. What happened here?" he asked and pointed at the hole in the wall.

„I have no idea. It was already here when I rented it." I said and was about to close the door when, to my dismay, I heard all-too-familiar voice on the other end of the hall.

„Hey, Delko, wait!" Bob, my landlord, shouted and waddled to me. I sighed and left the door opened, although I wanted nothing more than close it right into his ugly face.

„What is it Bob?" I asked tiredly because I knew it wasn't anything good. And what's more, it would complete the impression Greg would get very nicely. Finally, Bob made his way to my door and I could smell beer from his breath.

„Hey, when you rented this apartment you agreed to some conditions. One of them was to keep quiet here. You were playing music damn loudly yesterday. Again! It is for the third time I'm telling you. Once more, and ye' outta here, got it?!" he said harshly but I rolled my eyes. He would have to remember this conversation to fulfill his promise and he was way too drunk for it.

„Actually, you've told me only once and that's it. And then, I couldn't play any music yesterday since I wasn't at home at all, Bob" I said tiredly but I managed to keep my voice calm. I wasn't in mood to fight with anyone.

„And in the agreement there also was you weren't allowed to take visitors here" he said drunkenly and I gasped.

„Was not!"

„Whateva´" he mumbled and made his way to his door again. But in the middle of the hallway he turned once more to me.

„I don't like you at all, Delko. One more complaint and you´re homeless, keep that in mind." He said. I scowled and finally closed the door.

„Sorry about that" I said to Greg. He looked a little bewildered.

„That was your landlord?" he asked and I nodded „Why do you let him to act to you like that?"

„For one, I have nowhere else to live. And then, he won't kick me out anyway, he's too drunk to remember anything of it." I calmed Greg a bit and we got to work. It wasn't that easy and I was actually glad that I have Greg there to help me. The boxes were heavy and the furniture even more. Finally, we managed to get rid of all the boxes and my apartment looked considerably better. Although it was long and boring work, Greg and I got closer even more. We talked about everything and nothing in particular as we were unpacking. It was amazing how greate the work went with him. He was funny and cheery although he could also work hard if necessary. When in the end of the day we said our goodbyes and Greg left, I sighed contentedly. It felt good to have friends.

So, what do you think of Sam and Greg's first date? Ok, ok, I know he invited her „as a friend". Whatever our Greggo says:) Oh, by the way, that Sam's disorder, I know it may have seemed odd but I didn't think it up – I have it and my mom as well.

So, any reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise, surprise – I updated again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from CSI and even if I did I doubt my parents would let me keep so many people in my room, especially guys "sighs"**

(General P.O.V.)

On Monday evening Greg made his way to the break room full of energy. He was walking in his usual brisk pace and was humming one of his favourite songs, which he had been listening on his way to the lab that evening. He couldn't believe that there would come a day when he would be looking forward to going to work. But today, he was. His head was still full of thoughts on the greate weekend he had spent with his new colleague and friend.

When Greg waltzed into the break room, he saw Nick and Catherine, sitting at a table, drinking coffee.

„Hey" he greeted them cheerily and they both looked up

„Well hello, sunshine. Had a good weekend?" Nick asked teasingly

„Perfect" Greg beamed and made his way to the coffee machine. „Someone wants coffee?" he asked and held a can of his coffee to them.

„Oh, wait, what was with that perfect weekend of yours that you're so cheerful? Had a date with another hot blonde?" Nick asked curiously

„Nope"

„Then what?"

„Nothing. I just had this really relaxing weekend, that's all" Greg said and couldn't held a smirk from his face.

„Oh, no, you didn't. You want to tell me that you spent all weekend alone?" Nick couldn't help but pry.

„Well…not really." Greg said mysteriously

„Than who were you with, Greggo?" Nick asked already a little exasperate

„I spent my day off with Sammy" Greg beamed, still smiling like a little boy at a christmas tree.

„Oh, so you spent a day with _Sammy_" Nick repeated, teasingly emphasising the word 'Sammy'. Catherine just curiously listened.

„Yea. And before you ask, we're just friends" Greg said

„I don't doubt that, Greggo" Nick joked and patted Greg's back while Greg rolled his eyes.

In that while, Sam breezed into the room, all smile as well.

„Hello everyone!" she said after she took off her earphones. „Nice shirt, Nicky" she stated as she made her way to the coffee machine where both boys were standing, took a cup and poured a coffee from the pot.

„Hey Greg" she smiled at him and as Nick was watching their exchange he noticed that Sam was almost glowing when she smiled at Greg and that Greg's cheeks blushed at her smile. Nick shot a glance at Catherine, who was watching those two as well, so he made sure he wasn´t seeing things.

„Oh, I've brought you that CD. And how's Andy?" Sam asked Greg and handed him a CD case.

„Thanks. Andy's fine. What about your landlord? He didn't make any problems to you, did he?."

„Nah, I managed to sneak around his door without being noticed but you won't guess what happened to me then..." Nick wasn't listening any more since they were totally engrossed in their conversation. He met Catherine's eye and shook his head at her in a unbelieving gesture but she just smiled and put on an „Aren't-they-adorable" face. But in that while Grissom entered the break room so Catherine and Nick turned their attention to him. However, he had to caugh twice before he won an attention of Greg and Sam.

„Oh, Grissom, hey, how long have you been standing here?" Sam said nervously.

„Just a while. But long enough to know that _next time Greg_'_s the one having a Nissan in NFS_." He recitated ironically the last part of their not-so-adult conversation. Greg chuckled slightly at this while Sam blushed. „So, I have a job for you. Nick, DB in Bellagio, you take Sara for that. Catherine, you're with me and Warrick, we have a multiple homicide" Grissom was handing out the tasks. Nick quickly finished his coffee and got up from the table.

„Alright, I guess I'll see you later" he said to them and left to find Sara. Catherine also left to the locker room to get changed before going to the crime scene and now, it was only Grissom, Greg and Sam in the room.

„Greg and I aren't getting any work today?" Sam asked a little disappointed

„You are. I thought I won't split your perfect duo when you solved your last case in record time. You have a DB in a slaughter-house. You might want to wear something warmer." He recommended and was about to leave when he turned to them again. „Oh, and I suppose you both know to be proffesional during a case" he warned and left.

„Well…that was awkward" Sam said full of embarrassment.

„Was not. He's not that stiff, it's just a way he makes jokes" Greg tried to cheer her up. „Come on, we should go"

„Yeah. Why Grissom said to wear something warmer? It's sweltering heat out there…"

„I don't know" Greg shrugged and they both headed to the crime scene, music blaring through the car stereo, as always.

„Slaughter-house, huh? It looks more like a haunted old barn" Greg stated as they both were looking at the old building. It looked as if it was about to fall down and the combinated smell of meat and muck was unbearable. „How can anyone work here is beyond me"

„Some people don´t have any other choice" Sam said and made her way to the crime scene. The detective was leading them inside, which was as gloomy as outside, but there was still no death body. But only when he led them to the heavy, metal door, they finally got Grissom's advice about warmer clothes, which of course they had neglected to take.

„The DB's in a cooler?!" Sam said, the horror visible on her face. She was wearing jeans and a tank top, for goddness sake! Greg, who wasn't dressed any better, he was only wearing a pair of jeans, T-shirt and a CSI vest on top, made a face.

„Here, you can use these" the detective pointed to the corner where on the clothes-rack there were several coats hanging, all of them stained by blood and other gross stuff of which Greg didn't even want to think.

„No thanks" Sam smiled stiffly „We will be fine. Is David here?" she asked and the detective nodded.

„He's right in" he pointed to the cooler so Sam and Greg both reluctantly headed inside.

„Well…at least we've learned our lesson" Greg said with forced optimistic tone.

„How comes?" Sam asked

„If your boss is Grissom, you should always listen to him, although you don't have any idea what he's talking about."

„Oh yea? I've heard the story about Grissom and your feet so I think I will keep my suspicions" Sam said ironically. She winced when she felt the cool air touch her bare skin. Both Greg and Sam were shaking but anyway they made their way to David, who was kneeling next to the victim.

„Hey, David" Sam said through clenched teeth. The M.E. looked up from the death body. Unlike the two CSI's, he was wearing a warm jacket so he wasn't freezing.

„Hi Sam, hey Greg" he answered

„Do we know the ID?" Greg asked and get on one knee to have a closer look at the body. With a slightly furrowed eyebrow he looked at the pool of blood spilled around the vic's head.

„Yes, according to his driving license it's Dr. Phil Stevens. The COD is probably a head trauma but you know that I can't tell that for sure here. But the problem here is TOD, since the body is in a cooler, I can't tell you the time of death, sorry" David said.

„Alright. So he's a Doctor? What the hell is he doing in a cooler in a slaughter-house?" Sam wondered. But she never got any answer because in that while the detective appeared in the doorway, followed by a chubby man with a moustache.

„Mr. Sanders, Miss Delko? This is Mr. Robert Grey, he owns this slaughter-house." He announced and the attention of both Greg and Sam turned to him. Greg pulled out his notepad and they began to ask questions.

„Alright, was it you who announced the murder?" Greg asked

„No. It was one of my employees. But he's already gone. Speaking of which, how long does it take? I would like to get outta here too."

„We're working as fast as we can Mr.Grey" Sam told him sternly „When was the last time you, or someone of your employees, were in this cooler?"

„I haven't been in here today. How about others I don't know."

„You don't know? I thought you're the owner. How comes you don't know what happens here?" Sam continued

„Miss, I may be the owner but that doesn't mean I follow everyone of my emploees on every damn step" he said smugly

„Alright, so where have you been during this day?" Greg took over.

„Where have I been?! Why don't you guess? I've been here, I work here."

„Could you specify it?" Sam chimed in and Robert rolled his eyes

„I've been around. In one while I have to check up on the guys, than I have work in my office and so on"

„Did you know the victim?" Greg asked then

„No"

„And you have no idea how a death doctor appeared in your cooler?"

„No"

„At least, you could have some suspect, maybe someone from your employees" Sam suggested

„How many times do I have to tell you? I have no damn idea about it, I don't know the death guy nor the murderer. I have twenty guys working here, one of them is likely to be your suspect, don't you think? Can I go now?" he asked angrily.

„For now" Sam said and he snorted and left.

„Nice guy. Cooperative" Sam said and they both headed back to the body, which David in the mean time put in the black bag.

„Found anything more?" Greg asked. He was getting frustrated, he was in the cooler and still had no evidence nor traces.

„Just that for a head trauma there's quite a little blood here."

„That means this is not the primary crime scene"

David nodded „Yeah. Well, I'm done here. I'll see you in the morgue"

„See ya" Sam said as David left and closed the door behind him. She and Greg now got to work very quickly because neither one wanted anything else than get out of the cooler. But in this cold it wasn't easy as their hands were trembling.

„Oh, sure, everyone is outside, in warm and we are shaking in here." Sam grumbled as she was looking for traces but what chance was that there would be any traces in a cooler?

„I think we're done here. Except this pool of blood there's nothing more" Greg said after a while and Sam had never heard better words.

„Let's get out of here" She said so they both gathered their kits and headed to door.

„Hey, what would you say if I invited you for a coffee?" Greg said on their way to the door.

„I would say that nothing sounds better right now. Your treat today?"

„I wouldn't have it in any other way" Greg said and took the handle of the door but instead of opening the door, he frowned.

„Greg, stop that, I don't want to spend any more time than I have to, I'm not in mood for your jokes" Sam whined tiredly

„Sam, this is not a joke" Greg said and Sam noticed a hint of panic in his voice

„What's not a joke?"

„The door. I think it's stuck"

„Come on, let me. I swear, if it's one of your jokes again I'll-„ she paused when she tried to open the door but nothing happened. So she tried it again and then she even tried to pull it instead of push but the door stayed closed.

„Oh, God. We're stuck here!" she exclaimed and the small room now seemed even smaller to her.

Another ten minutes they spent by banging on the door and calling for help but the police officers were outside so there was no way they could hear them through the metal door. After ten minutes Sam got an idea and pulled out a cell phone from her jeans pocket.

„Dammit! No reception" she said angrily but then her voice softened again „Greg? What are we gonna do?" she asked with a trembling voice.

„We're gonna wait. Someone has eventually notice we're not out yet" Greg said but his voice was unsure too.

„We're gonna freeze here to death" Sam responded grimly.

„Alright, we have to walk. Just don't stop, ok?" Greg adviced so they both kept walking in the tiny room. They weren't any less cold then before but at least, it wasn't worse either. But after another ten minutes it seemed it´s getting colder and colder, although it was probably still the same temperature.

„S-Sam?" Greg stammered as his teeth were chattering

„Yeah?" Sam whispered, she was obviously in worse state than Greg, although he let her wear his vest (which was helping maybe as effectively as a plastic bag would), but her lips already had blue colour.

„Tell me about diving in Florida"

„What?" She looked in disbelief at him „Greg, we're about to die here and you want me to tell you about diving?"

„If you don't want to talk about diving than what about surfing?"

Sam stopped for a while and looked at Greg to make sure he wasn't delusional. Then she sighed and began talking. Slowly, she got the hint. It wasn't gonna make them feel much better, but neverthless it distracted them.

„…the beaches are always crowded. Always. Even in the winter. But there is this one place where my brother used to go diving, because it wasn't known. It was something like his personal beach. Sometimes he took me along, although I'm not as good at diving as he is" Sam rambled. She didn't even notice that Greg'd approached to her. Just when she looked up she almost jumped because he was standing right in front of her. But she was even more confused when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his other arm around her lower back.

„Wh-What are you doing?" She asked

„Making body heat" he responded and rubbed her back. Sam hesitated for a while before she hugged him back. It wasn't bad at all. She inwardly scolded at herself when she realized she'd been dreaming about this every night for more than a week now, although in her dreams they hadn't been trapped in a cooler, of course. Finally, she relaxed and put her head on Greg's chest and felt him to bury his head in her hair.

Just like that, they were found by one officer, who'd finally come to investigate what was taking them so long. Immediately, the paramedics were called and they both were on the way to the hospital.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I woke up shaking. For some reason, I had no idea where I was, the only thing I knew was that I was cold. I slowly opened my eyes and jumped a little when I saw Nick's face. He was looking concerned. When I finally looked around I realized I was in a hospital room and that was when I remembered why I was so cold; I was lying under three blankets and I was still shaking. I remembered that Greg and I had been trapped in a cooler and when they'd found us they'd called paramedics. Then I'd got something after which I'd fallen asleep.

„Hey Sam? How are you feeling?" Nicked asked and I noticed that all the carefree tone vanished, there was only concern in his voice.

„I'm cold" I croaked

„Yeah, you were pretty undercooled but you'll be ok. They just took you to hospital because of some frostbites. " He said but in that while a pang of panic struck me when I remembered Greg had been with me. I shot up to the sitting position before Nick could stop me.

„Nick? Nick where's Greg" I asked

„Greg's horrible"

„What?" I squeaked on the verge of panic attack

„He's asking about you all the time, it's getting pretty annoying" Nick said with a teasing undertone. I couldn't help but smack him slightly at his arm.

„That's not funny, Nick." I said angrily. I wasn't in a mood for joking – I was tired and my head was throbbing and spinning, probably the side effect of the medicine I had been given.

„I know. Sorry. But really, he's anxious to see you, although he's still shaking like a leaf. Should I send him in?"

„Yeah. But first tell me, when can I get out of here? And Nicky, what about our case?" I was worrying.

„Calm down. Sara and I took over the case since mine was a simple routine. Doctor was here a while ago and he said that you can leave as soon as you wake up but you should take it easy. Grissom gave you and Greg two days off"

„Ok" I sighed with a relief. Nick left and in a while the door banged open and still-shaking Greg flew into my room. He was already dressed but he was still wearing a heavy blanket around his shoulders.

„Sammy, how are you feeling?" he asked when sat to my bedside.

„As an ice-cream" I said jokingly. Somehow, with Greg, my wits came back very quickly. Greg chuckled.

„Yeah, me too"

„Can we get out of here?" I asked anxiously.

„Sure, as soon as you are ready. Nick promised to give us a lift. They've forbidden me driving because of that stuff they gave us. Are you so dizzy as well?"

„Dizzy? I feel like I'm on a roller coaster. Hey what do you say about a coffee? I know you invited me but now that we are forced to change our plans, don't you want to go to my place, watch some movie? I heard Grissom had given us a few days off"

„Yea. Sounds good. But maybe we should go to my place. I need to take Andy out"

„Deal" I smiled. I was actually glad that Greg had invited me. I loved his place and his dog as well.

„Ok, you two, can we go?" Nick asked, pretty anxious to get going. When I shooed them both out of the room, I quickly got dressed, gathered my stuff and went to check out.

„Alright, so where to?" Nick asked, when he climbed behind the wheel. I sat on the passenger seat and Greg took the backseat.

„Actually, just drop us at Greg's, we have plans for today, right?" I said and turned at Greg.

„Yeah. We're gonna have another movie evening since we're not allowed to do anything else"

„Oh" Nick said with a weird smile

„What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him

„Nothin'." He answered innocently. I was about to grill him more but Greg interrupted me

„Hey Sam? We should watch something fitting for today" he suggested and for a while I was thinking what had he meant but then I got it.

„Yea!" I exclaimed „Like…Ice Age"

„Or Vertical limit"

„Or Snow queen"

„Sam, there's no way you make me watch Snow queen. But what about Alien vs. Predator?"

„And how's that fitting the topic?" I asked confusedly

„It's set in the Antarctic, duh"

„What the hell are you two talking about?" Nick asked

„Movies" both Greg and I said in unison and Nick just shook his head.

When we finally arrived to Greg's I plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Greg went to find me some clothes I could wear and then make a coffee. In the mean time I pulled out my cell phone and switched it on, but when I looked at the screen, my jaw dropped. Sixteen missed calls! I didn't even have to look to know they were from Eric. Just then I realized it was Monday, when we usually talked. It was a kind of ritual for us and we both always made time, even if we had a date (well, if Eric had a date). I felt really guilty to miss his call, so immediately I dialled his number and mentally prepared for a scolding I was about to get. He picked up after two ringings.

„Sam? Where the hell were you?" he said fiercely but I recognized he was more worried than angry.

„I-I'm sorry, I just…I was a little busy" I stummered. I was lying but I knew it was pointless with him. He wasn't a CSI for nothing. And sure enough…

„Liar. Spill, what's up?"

„I was…" I trailed off „All right, I was in hospital"

„Hospital? Why, are you ok?" he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice had doubled

„Yea, I'm fine. Just a little accident on the crime scene"

„Sam spill it. What accident?" he was slowly losing his patience. I sighed.

„Alright. We were processing a crime scene and got trapped in a cooler in a slaughter-house" I said and waited for his reaction. For a while he was quiet.

„Are you kiddin' me?"

„What? No, it's truth. I was in a hospital overnight with an undercooling and frostbites" I heard Eric sigh

„Sam…leave it up to you to get into troubles wherever you go" he said tiredly. But this time, I was offended by his remark. Sure, I was a bit clumsy, forgetting things, everywhere late and I had the worse bad luck but who asked him for his opinion?

„Oh, yea sure, I forgot you're Mr. Perfect - never gets into trouble and just has to take care of his sister. You know what, Eric, you can be glad I've even told you something at all. You're not my guardian anymore so I don't have to confess to you" I said sharply. Yea I know, I was a little exaggerating, at least I didn't have to be so bitchy but I was tired and sick and my head was almost splitting by headache so I really wasn't in mood to listen to his scolding.

For a while he was quiet and I was beginning to think he'd hung up on me.

„Sammy?" he finally said „I'm sorry, you're right. It's just that this is not an easy day for me and then you call and tell me you were in hospital, I kind of lost it." Immediately, I felt a pang of guilt that I snapped at him.

„That's ok. I'm sorry too. Is everything ok? What's the problem?" I asked

„It's just…just something at work" he said evasively but I knew he was lying. He may know me well and know when I was lying but I knew him just as well and now, he was definitely lying.

„And you're expecting me to buy it? I know when you're lying Eric. What's up?"

„Look, it's…I just can't talk about it right now, I have to go. I'm sorry bye"

„No, Eric wait!" I said but I heard only an annoying beeping tone of my mobile „We're not over yet" I said angrily to the mobile although I knew he couldn't hear me. His evasiveness was making me nervous. He was always direct, especially with me and Marisol and I was a bit concerned now.

„Is everything ok?" Greg asked as he put a cup of coffee and a carton of Chinese take away on the table in front of me. Then he plopped down next to me and wrapped a blanket around both of us. I immediately nursed the cup in my hands and it was a heavenly feeling as the warmth was spreading into my hands.

„I hope so. Just some siblings issues" I said

„If you want to talk…" Greg offered and I smiled sincerly

„Thanks, Greggo"

It was very sweet of him but I just didn't think it would be reasonable to bother him with my family problems; I was sure he had his own. Greg then turned on a movie and we spent the rest of the day watching TV. Once again, I managed to fall asleep on Greg's shoulder but this time, I was even more surprised when I woke up in the middle of the night in a bed under a soft sheet. The coldness had finaly subsided and I was very comfortable lying in the bed, snuggled against Greg. I closed my eyes again but I snapped them open at once when I actually realized WHERE exactly I was lying. IN GREG'S BED, SNUGGLED AGAINST HIM! I wanted to shot out of bed because I could only imagine the awkwardness in the morning but I decided against it. Instead, I tried to get out of the bed slowly, not to wake him. Very, very slowly I pulled away from him and put one my foot on the floor and was about to get up when his arms pulled me back to him. So much for getting up. I wasn't sure if he had done it on purpose or if it had been just a reflex but I gave up. On the other hand, it wasn't completly bad feeling to lie in his arms. Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat when I remembered how he'd held me in his arms when we had been in that cooler. I blushed when I finally admitted to myself that I had a pretty crush on Greg Sanders.

* * *

Oh my, such a mistake not to listen to Grissom's advices! On the other hand, it had brought them even closer, right? So, a little „chick-flick" chapter, and there will be more to come up in next chapters. But that's just what I'm like – I cry at the end of movies and write fluffy fics. How did you like it?


	9. Chapter 9

OMG Everyone! I'm so, so so sorry. I really am. I was sick with a stupid flu and then I was suffering from a major writer's block, the biggest I've ever had. I just wrote a few paragraphs and when I read through them again, I was horrified – it was just awful. So once again, apologize to everyone and here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I**'**m not really in mood to think up some witty-wanna-be disclaimer today just to tell you I don**'**t own anything except Sam**

(General P.O.V)

During next month, Greg and Samantha got even closer, if it was even possible to get closer and still not cross the line of friendship. They were best friends and they knew exactly what to say to make the other feel better. However, although they knew almost everything about each other, Sam still hadn't told him some parts of her life. But nevertheless Greg knew her like no one did, except for her siblings. He knew that her most favourite colour was yellow, that she was an asthmatic and that she liked to sleep in. He knew all phases of her mood. He could tell just by seeing her enter the door what mood was she in. When she was cheerful, she had this fresh bounce in her pace and the music from her iPod could be heard even from ten meters. He knew that in the morning she got grumpy and didn't like to talk; at most she responded in monosyllabic sentences until she got some coffee, which always untied her tongue. The problem was when she didn't get coffee in the morning. Usually he could recognize because she didn't talk to Judy at the reception and he knew that was the high time to make a cup of coffee. And the worst option was when he saw her bringing a chocolate pudding. Of course, it could just mean that she hadn't had enough time to eat breakfast but in that case she would have been late anyway, wouldn't she?. So if she was in time and still with a pudding it could mean only one thing – she was depressed. In days like this, he always made sure he at least a little improved her mood by his endless ramble, which always, no matter the occassion, conjured up a smile on her face.

He also knew that she had a panic fear of sneaks and that she never got thirsty. Only about her past he didn't know much and truth to be told, it was bugging him a little. Sure, she'd told him about her father and she'd told him endless stories about her siblings but she'd actually never said anything about her own past. Greg really didn't want to push her but on the other hand, he was a little hurt that she didn't trust him enough when he was feeling that she wasn't just another girl in his life. She was more, although he was a little affraid to admit it to himself.

In reality, Sam was really considering telling him about some aspects of her past because he was her best friend and he deserved to know. But she just couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it. She never talked about it. Altough she was sure he would be supporting, he always was but still, Sam was affraid that he would freak out if she told him, that he wouldn't see her like he did now anymore or that he would judge her and that would break her heart. After a mere month she couldn't even imagine what she would do without him. She never had anyone like Greg in her life before and she couldn't lose him. At first, she had problems to recognize what the feeling she got when seeing Greg was but after some time she finally admited that she's slowly falling in love with him.

They spent a lot of time together and not only their free time but also at work, because Grissom found out that they were the best duo, although a little bit immature sometimes - he still had in mind one of the lab conferences.

FLASHBACK

It was Monday afternoon, more than three hours was left to the shift and still, the whole lab was gathered in a conference room. There was CSI's, lab rats and even a few of police officers. In the front, Conrad Ecklie was circuitously and endlessly talking about the lab's budget and everyone was bored out of their mind. Warrick had been looking at the same spot on the table for twenty minutes, Sara was hardly trying to look like she was listening but after a while she gave up and rather watched everyone else in the room. Catherine just sat there with a head propped against her hand and she was constantly looking at her watch while Nick stared at the board, where Ecklie put various graphs, with an absent look.

Sam sighed and shifted in her seat. Not only it was ridiculously boring but in the conference room there was also sweltering heat and she could feel her head throbbing. Next to her, Greg was constantly pumping his leg and Sam could tell he was as bored as she was. As she stiffed a yawn, a small paper appeared on the table in front of her. She curiously read it and immediately she recognized Greg's handwriting.

'Bored?' he wrote. Sam immediately took her pen and inconspicuously wrote the answer.

'You have no idea' she wrote and sent it back to Greg. Then she looked up and saw a look of Doc Robbins and was actually surprised when he gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and looked down at the response she got.

'I think I do. What about a movie tonight?'

'Sounds good as long as I choose this time.'

'I can live with that' he wrote but that was an end to their small conversation because there was no paper left. Sam sighed again. Then she fixed her eyes on Nick, who was sitting oposite of her. She just had to smile at his absent expression. Greg gave her a curious glance 'what are you smiling about?'he mouthed and Sam just nodded in direction of their friend. Greg looked at him as well and snickered quietly. Suddenly, his face lit up and Sam knew he'd got an idea. And sure enough, Greg took a small piece of paper and crumpled it up to the ball and when Ecklie wasn't looking in their direction, he threw it at Nick. Perfect shot, it hit Nick right to his cheek. Both Sam and Greg immediately fixed their gazes at the board and played innocent. In the corner of their eyes they just saw him slightly shook his head and turn his gaze back to the board. But in a second, another paper ball hit him to his head. Again, Greg and Sam played not to even be there. Just like this it went for two minutes than Nick threw one of the ball back and it actually hit Greg to his chest. Sam was desperately trying to stiffle her laugh. Although it wasn't THAT funny to throw paper balls at your colleague, it seemed to be just hillarious in this room. But when Sam threw her ball as well, suddenly she met a look of Grissom and she cringed at his frowning penetrating gaze. His eyes were so intimidating that she rather sank back to her seat. Greg noticed this as well and innocently shrugged at his boss, who didn't give him any respond, he just turned his look back to Ecklie. Through the rest of the conference Sam literally suffered, she was feeling like she was fifteen again and was in English classes, bored beyond reason, and she more like felt than saw that Greg was no better. Finally, after excruciating hour and half, the conference was over. Sam quickly gathered her things and looked up just in time to see Nick giving her an amused look.

„You think this was funny, huh?" he said amusedly and threw at her one paper ball which left on his side of the table. Sam just chuckled

„Sorry, Nicky, we were just trying to keep ourself occupied" she explained innocently. „It was Greg's idea, though"

„I must say I'm not surprised" Nick said as he turned his intent look to Greg who cringed.

„Nicky, you have to understand, man has to do what he has to, to keep the girl amused" Greg defended. Nick wanted to answer something but in that while the last people left the conference room and only the three of them and Grissom left in the room.

„Greg, what was it supposed to mean?" he asked his former lab rat and Greg chuckled nervoulsy

„Oh, Grissom…I-I don't know what you're talking about"

„Well maybe this might give you a hint" Grissom said sarcastically and threw him another ball, which Greg nervously caught.

„Oh, this, this was just a…"

„Greg, we're trying to get on well with Conrad Ecklie. I don't have to remind you that he can make a hell for all of us"

„Yeah, I know" Greg said a bit intimidated and Sam felt guilty because she had a big share on it as well and also Nick seemed to feel bad for Greggo.

„Come on, Griss, all Ecklie had in his mind was that budget of his" Nick said in his Texan drawl.

„Yeah, he haven't even noticed it, Grissom" Sam chimed in

„Alright you all, you had your fun and now get back to work. And for the next conference, I don't want anyone of you sitting in a near proximity of each other, understand? I feel like I have kids here, not CSI's" he scolded them and they all felt like that too. They all left like a puppies that had just been caught peeing on the carpet.

END OF FLASHBACK

Almost every Friday evening, Sam and Greg went out for a drink, although Samantha never drank more than two glasses. She had too hard childhood, seeing her mother being high and drunk all the time, to become like her. Sometimes even the rest of team joined them. Slowly and surely Sam was beginning to fit in. Nick was her good friend, maybe not as good as Greg, but friend anyway. He always was very protective of her. Warrick finally stopped ignoring her and they were on good terms. With Catherine Sam always chatted like with her sister. Catherine was a motherly person to her, always had an advice when Sam needed one. The only problem was with Sara. Sam didn't know why, they just couldn't get along. On the other hand when they were forced to work together, they were strictly professional. Sam was now helpless. She'd tried very hard to be friends with Sara, she didn't like to have problems with someone but one day, Samantha was looking for Nick, as they were supossed to go for a meal, because they had just closed another case, when she heard a piece of conversation between Sara and Greg. Sam didn't like to pry but when she heard her name she couldn't help but listen for a while.

„What the hell is she thinking of herself? That when she's new here she can do everything she wants?" Sara grumbled. Greg, who was sitting in the examination room, processing some part of clothes, didn't respond. Sam quickly thought what had she done wrong this time while Sara continued in her ramble.

„Come on, Sara, she just asked Hodges if she could have the results quickly, that's all" Greg said finally and Sam got it. It was about the case she had been doing with Nick. They'd needed the results quickly because there had been a possibility there had been another victim which was still alive. So she'd told Hodges, using all her wits, that it had been urgent and that she had been in need of the results immediately. So her results had moved before the results of Sara and Greg. But Sara was obviously pissed about it.

„But how could she be so sure her case is more important than the others?! She thinks she can do as she pleases and Grissom's only supporting her. Even Hodges's kind to her, I don't know what's with all of you, you see a new girl and you all go crazy"

„Hey stop it. She's the sweetest girl I've seen and you're just jealous" Greg said.

„The sweetest girl?!" Sara repeated in disbelief of hearing such words from Greg „Wau, it looks you have a thing for her"

„So what if I do?" Greg said without looking up from the evidence. Sara just stared at him for a while.

„I thought you're into models?" She asked then. Ouch, that hurt. Although that Sam had already come to terms with her not-so-attractive looks, she didn't need anyone reminding it to her. With the last Sara's remark Greg's shoulders tensed and he finally looked up at Sara. But she froze a bit when she saw his look. It wasn't the warm look of their always-cheerful Greggo, this look was cold, warning.

„Could you just stop it? I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. She's my best friend and if I have a thing for her and WHY is none of your business" Greg said with a death serious voice and Sara seemed to be taken aback.

„Ok" she said then and they both got back to work.

After that, Sam was walking through hallways like in dreams. All the time she liked Greg and maybe more than just as a friend and now she found out that he had a thing for her. She didn't even mind Sara's attitude towards her, in her head was only Greg. She couldn't believe that someone like him could like her. Sure, they were friends but she had been thinking that was all from his part. For the whole rest of the day, she was on the cloud nine.

(Sam's P.O.V) Two weeks later

Finally, finally it was Friday. I was having the worst week ever. Catherine had to go to New York for a conference of some sort so we were one CSI short. That ment only one thing for us – working doubles. And more, we had a multiple homicide in shopping mall so that ment that sometimes from doubles became triples. I was tired but mostly mentally tired. We all had been so busy that I hadn't even had time to talk to Greg for more than two minutes straight because while I was working with Grissom and Sara, Greg and Nick worked on a domestic abuse and Warrick had two solos. I couldn't even wait for weekend, especially on Friday. Today, me, Nick and Greg were supposed to go for a few drinks, to wash away the stress of the week but instead, I was sitting on my couch, mindlessly watching TV. Nick had excussed himself because he was made to stay at work for double and I felt more than sorry for him. But I couldn't say the same thing about Greg.

(Flashback)

In the morning I was walking through a hallway in our lab, manila folder in hand and I was looking for Grissom since we'd finally got some clues. But on my way, I bumped into Greg. He was obviously in a good mood as he hummed while reading some results.

„Hey Greggo" I stopped him by touching his arm

„Oh, hey Sam, what can I do for you?" he said and smiled genuinely

„I just wanted to ask you if we're still on today" I returned his smile but it eventually froze with Greg's answer.

„Well, I sorta wanted to talk with you about it. I have something on this evening. I-I have a…a _meeting_ with this girl I met yesterday. I'm sorry I'll make it up to you, I promise" he stummered nervously and my world spinned.

„Oh, ok, that's cool" I said nonchalantly although I felt like crying. Why everytime I found a guy who I liked he chose another one? But I was determined not to lose it in front of him. „Don't worry about it" I forced a smile

„Are you sure it's ok?" he asked again. No, of course it wasn't ok.

„Yeah, Greggo, don't worry" I smiled at him again „so…I really have to bring that to Grissom so I guess I'll see you around" I said and disappeared before he even managed to respond. Childish, I know.

(End of Flashback)

I'd managed to make it through the day at work without loosing it, only once I'd snapped at Hodges. I had been feeling a bit guilty about it but that feeling vanished immediately when Hodges stated pointedly that my foul mood has something to do with Greg and his date. I almost threw at him something what was in my reach, which ,by the way, was a piece of rock which was being processed, but I stopped myself in time for it was our evidence. To make my day even more bitter, the door of my locker had got stuck and I wasn't able to close them, so I'd left for the weekend with my locker wide opened.

I finaly made it home and plopped down on the couch. One while I played with a thought to call Marisol but I decided against it. I'd told her about Greg and she was happy for me and I was sure she would ask me today about him as well and I wouldn't be able to bear it today. And then, recently both Eric and Marisol had been acting a little weird. They didn't say anything to me but I still had this feeling that something is off, ever since that phone call with Eric. I'd grilled him about that later but he simply changed topic. I have to say I felt a little left out. When I'd lived in Miami, I knew about everything what was happening. I lived with Marisol and I'd been seeing Eric three times a week at least. But now, we communicated only through cell phones or e-mails and if they wanted to hide something from me, they just wouldn't tell me.

I sighed and made my way to the fridge. I was depressed and there was only one thing that could make it better – a chocolate pudding. I rummaged through the fridge but you can only imagine what my frustration was when I found no chocolate pudding. I considered it for a while – I could be lazy but depressed or I could just go to the shop to buy some. I decided for the latter option. I took my jacket, some money and definitely my asthma inhalator and headed out. It was a beautiful early evening, the sun was just setting. I entered the supermarket and bought some groceries, although originally I'd come here just for the pudding. I headed to the cashier and pulled out some money when I just coincidentally glanced into the mirror above the counter. But what I spotted there made my breath hitch in my throat. In one aisle there were two men, preparing guns. Now they were heading our direction.

„Get down!" I shouted at the cashier and until now I don't know how I managed but somehow I jumped behind the counter and knocked the cashier down, just in time before the shots flew above us. We both ducked under the counter and I could only hope other people were lucky enough not to get shot. The shooting didn't seem to stop so I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called for back up. Unfortunately, I wasn't armed, on the other hand even if I were, I'm not sure I would use the gun since I'd never shot at anyone before. Suddenly, just as I managed to tell the officer the adress the shooting subsided. Both me and the cashier, just a kid about eighteen, looked up to see one of the men aiming his gun at us. He had his face covered but still I recognized he was just a kid as well, he couldn't be above twenty.

„Get up!" he shouted so both we and the boy got up with raised hands. That guy snatched my cell phone and threw it away. „You! Get all money here!" he shouted at the kid and threw him a bag where the kid with shaky hands immediately began putting the money and when I looked into the barrel of the gun which was aiming into my face my eyes began to water but I immediately forced the tears away. While the one of the robbers was still aiming at me or the boy, the other went through my pockets. In that while I remembered I left my badge in my jacket, THIS jacket! And sure enough…

„Hey, look what we have here. The little girl's a cop" he laughed. „Maybe we could have some fun" he suggested and I shuddered. It was all me – I had to bring a badge. He came in front of me and tried to kiss me, although he still kept his gun aimed at me. I managed to punch him but duh, I was a girl. He just wiped his mouth and returned me the punch, only much more stronger. It came so quickly that in one while it seemed I was standing and just than I was lying on the floor. But he shouldn't do that; when I get angry, I can do things I wouldn't be able to do any other time. So now, I got up and when he chuckled at me teasingly, I just kicked him to his stomach. Then I managed to snatch his gun and aimed it at him. They both seemed to be taken aback for a while but the problem was that I was nervous. I felt my hand with the gun shaking and the tears pricking in my eyes again and they must have notice it as well because one of them was approaching me.

„Stay where you are!" I yelled at him although my voice was shaky „Lay down on the floor!" I ordered but he didn't obeyed, he just kept approaching me. „I mean it, don't move!" I yelled again but he was already in front of me. I guess I will have to work on my authority. But for now I had another problem. When he came to me me I felt just another strong punch and then all my world went black.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Still awful? Personally, I know this is not my finest chapter but apparently, the writer's block haven't gone without consequences.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for anothe long wait, the plot bunny has been really mean to me recently. But here you go…**

When I woke up the first thing I noted was a strong headache and nausea. I didn't have any idea where I was but what was even more scary was that I felt someone's presence in the room. But then I realized that someone was holding my hand and my fear slowly left me. I could faintly hear a voice and I recognized it was calling my name. I blinked several times to get rid of the darkness which was still surrounding me.

„Sammy, are you awake?" the voice asked me. Wait, I knew that voice, it could be only…

„Greg?" I asked weakly. I opened my eyes and I immediately had to squint because the sharp sunrays were like another blow to the head but after a second it subsided again and I finally could focus my gaze on Greg. Although my sight was somewhat blurry I still could see him, with his almost incredibly spiked hair.

„Yea, babe, I'm here" he said.

„Here where?" I asked because I still was desoriented. But wait, did he say 'babe'?!

„You're in hospital."

„Hospital? Why, what happened?" I asked confusedly because let's face it, the last moments before I blacked out were quite fuzzy.

„There was a robbery in a supermarket, you don´t remember?"

„Oh, yeah, I think I do" I admitted „What happened there? I just remember a punch and then nothing"

„You managed to call for back-up and the team handled it. They both are under arresst now, thanks to you" he beamed but then a concern appeared in his eyes „Oh, God, Sam, you have no idea how worried I was when I came to your place and you weren't there and just then Grissom told me that you had been taken hostage. Don't you ever scare me like that" he said and I smiled

„Alright, I won't" I said tiredly although the fact of how worried he was about me and how he was still holding my hand was giving me butterflies to my stomach. „Greg?" I asked then „how was the date? What were you doing at my place anyway?"

„Uh…it didn't go so well, so I just left early and I thought I would drop by and try to make you up the bad evening" he said and I was at least trying to look sorry for his bad date but inwardly I felt like singing, although right now it wouldn´t do with that headache. But I couldn't help but pry

„Oh, I'm sorry. What went wrong?" I asked but Greg was hesitating for a while before he answered

„Uh, I…I guess she just wasn't my type" he said evasively and when I recognized he didn't really want to talk about it I dropped it.

I was lucky, I got released just after a few tests. I had a concussion and I was ordered to have a bed rest at least for a week. Grissom and the rest of the team were waiting in the hallway to see how I was and it actually brought tears to my eyes. Griss assured me to take as much time off as I needed and that he didn't want to see me at work until I'm in a perfect condition. The problem was that I couldn't sleep more than four hours straight and since I couldn't take the risk to sleep through alarm clock, there had to be some arrangments made and I was temporarily moved to Greg's place.

Nick gave me a lift and Catherine helped me to pack the stuff I needed for more than a week. Then Nicky droped me by Greg's place. I have to say, it felt weird how was everyone taking care of me. Nick took my bag and walked me to the door of Greg's apartment. When Greg opened the door, took my bag from Nick and led me inside, Andy was at top of the world that I was there again. Since the time I had seen him for the first time I had become his new best friend.

„Alright, come on, let's accomodate you to your apartma" Greg said in his usual banter and led me to his bedroom. When I saw where he's leading me I began protesting.

„Oh, no Greg, there's no way you're giving me your bedroom" I objected „I can take the couch, really"

„Don't be silly, you have concussion, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. Come on" he took my hand and led me in. I finally obeyed and when I saw his bed I couldn't resist but sat down and yawned. It was unbelievable how concussion could make you tired. Just the ride in car had exhausted me. Frankly, doctors were quite worried about me because I'd already had a concussion before and since then I very often suffered from migraine. Greg sat down next to me somewhat carefully and put his arm around my shoulders.

„Hey, you should get some rest." He said and soothingly rubbed my back.

„I'll take a quick shower first, if you don't mind" I said because I was absolutely exhausted but I felt the desperate need of cold shower.

„Sure, just take as long as you want. I will find something to eat in the mean while" he offered but I frowned, which only worsened my headache.

„No, that's alright, Greg, I'm not hungry." I was being a horrible patient, I know, but I really didn't feel good in that while. My head was pounding and I felt like vomiting. I quickly but carefuly got up and when I rummaged through my bag for a while I finally found a towel and my sleeping Hello-Kitty-themed T-shirt and a sweat pants in which I usually slept and headed to the bathroom.

The cold shower felt like heaven, I desperately needed to cool down. But then I was shaking by coldness and that wasn't as comfortable either. I guess it was the tricks of fever I surely had. I got dressed and headed back to the bedroom and immediately made my way to the bed. Greg must have heard that I was done because when I lay down and for a while just stared into the ceiling I heard a soft knock on the door and right after, Greg's spiked head appeared in the doorway. I gave him a warm, although tired, smile when I saw that he's holding a cup of steaming tea.

„How are you feeling?" he asked and made his way to the bed. Andy immediately followed him and in a smooth skip he jumped onto my bed.

„I've been better. But it's not as bad as the first concussion though" I confessed

„You've already had a concussion?" he asked worriedly

„Yeah. That's why the doctor in hospital was so preoccupied. I had a concussion when, uhm, when I was eighteen and since then I often have headaches and sometimes also a few problems with concentration.."

„Wau, I didn't know that" he said and I chuckled slightly

„Well, you can know me well but you still don't know everything about me" I said and yawned again.

„Hey, I've brought you a tea and here's your meds. You should take it before you fall asleep" he said and handed me the cup and a bottle of pills. I took one and popped it into my mouth and washed it down with the tea, which immediately burned my tongue. Then I laid back down on the soft pillow and sighed. Greg saw I was tired so he gently took off my glasses and put them on the night table. I wanted to say something more to him but I felt my eyelids become heavier and heavier and I gave up.

But I didn't sleep for long because I was pulled out of my troubled slumber when my cell phone went off. I got startled at first but then I grabbed my cell phone whithout even looking at the ID. Grissom or someone must have got it for me from the crime scene, for which I was greatful but right now I just wanted it to throw it away myself for the annoying noise it was making.

„Delko" I said yawning when I picked up

„Hey, it's me" Eric said „you were asleep?"

„What? Oh, yes, I were. But don´t worry 'bout it. Is something wrong?" I mumbled worriedly because I couldn't really figure out why he's calling right now. We always talked on Saturday and today was…well, that would be the problem. I was so out of it that I couldn't actually remember the date.

„No, nothing's wrong. Sammy, you sound weird are you alright? You usualy don't take naps in the middle of the day" he sounded concerned.

„Yeah" I ran a hand through my hair „I was asleep, I have a…a concussion, nothing major, they released me from hospital the same day"

„A concussion? Sam what happened, talk to me" now he was even alarmed by my news.

„Yesterday I went to supermarket down the street but it was robbed. You know the drill – two boys with guns, took people hostage and wanted money. Somewhere in the course of events I've got a blow to my head, then it all went blank" I said as shortly as I could. No way I was telling him I tried to take control of the situation, he would go mad on me.

„Sammy, you're lucky to be alive. And you're alone with concussion? I don't like it"

„Calm down, bro, I'm at…at my friend's place till I'm ok" I calmed him down

„Alright. Does she know she has to wake you after-„

„She does, Eric" I cut him quickly. Really, my brother was sometimes too overprotective of me but I guess it goes with being the youngest. But for godness sake, he thinks I'm at a girl-friend's. Should I tell him that I'm actually crashing at some guy's place? I guess not.

„I'll be fine, Eric, don't worry about it. How's Mari?" I asked to change the topic

„Mari? She's…uh, she's fine" he said but if he thought I missed that hesitating of his, he must think I'm stupid

„Is something wrong?"

„Everything's fine, Sammy" he assured me but still I heard something in his voice, that I had been hearing for a few weeks now, that made me nervous. „Alright, I guess I'll let you sleep. Just call me tomorrow ok? I want to know you´re alright"

„Ok, Eric I will" I said „Bye"

„Take care. Bye" he said and we both hung up. Immediately after I put my cell on the bed table I fell asleep again. But as it often happens with concussion, my sleep was anything but peaceful. I was tossing in my bed, having nightmare. From what I remember I dreamed about the incident at the supermarket. Just now in this dream it all came to me and I realized how scared I actually was. But in my dream, the guy's pistol went off and in that moment I woke up with a startle. I shot up and right into Greg's arms.

„Sammy, it's ok, it's just me" he was calming me down because I was desoriented. But when my chin began trembling and my eyes welled up with tears he pulled me closer.

„Shhh, it's ok, just a nightmare" he whispered soothingly but nevertheless I began sobbing into his shirt. For next ten minutes Greg was soothing me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear before my tears subsided.

„Oh, Greg, I'm sorry, I soaked your shirt" I apologetically and wiped last tears away.

„Don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

„I am. It just came to me how affraid I really had been. I was terrified, Greg" I said and looked away. I was ashamed for the way I was. Again, I felt Greg's hand on my back

„You had every right to be scared, everyone would be. And it was your first time in a situation like this"

„Yeah, but I shouldn't be. I mean, I'm a CSI. But when I pointed it at him it flashed through my head that I could kill him right then and there and I knew that I wouldn't do that."

When I said that, Greg pulled my close again and hugged me.

„Sam, I'm glad you wouldn't" he just said.

We were just sitting there for a while before Greg decided that I was about to eat something. I really wasn't hungry, although I hadn't eaten since the day before but Greg insisted. In a moment he brought me a sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

„Come on, Sam, you have to eat something" he was persuading me and I sighed

„Alright, but just a little bit" I said and managed to eat a half of the sandwich and drink the juice.

„See? It didn't even hurt" he said, his usual banter. „You want to watch some movie?" he asked then and my face immediately lit up. I talked him into Sweeney Todd again. Maybe it was because I was ill but he reluctantly obliged. Needless to say that I fell asleep before the middle of the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! So, this time I managed to update a bit quicker although I don't know when I'll be able to add a new chapter next time since I have new and rather demanding job.**

**Hawk's-GaL4077: I definitely agree, I would even add a sprained leg to the concussion so he would have to carry me, lol…btw, thanks for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Christmas's approaching so…who knows?**

I woke up in the middle of the night and I wasn't even in the slightest surprised that I was lying next to Greg. I just snuggled closer to him because I was shaking by coldness and the warmth of his body was soothing for my feverish one.

Just like this, it went on for several days. Greg'd got from Grissom a week off to take care of me. I would have never guessed that Grissom was that kind, when I was at the university I'd always thought that he was a stiff scientist but he was far from it. Although the science was his life, he always put his CSI´s as the top priority.

Greg was taking care of me perfectly. I actually felt like I was being spoiled. He was making me meals and watched movies with me. I don't know, it just didn't feel right, but he refused to hear about it. I would have never guessed that he could be so caring. After a week the doctors still didn't let me get back to work since I was still suffering from major headaches. I admit, the headaches were bad but I was really keen on getting back to work, even more so because Greg's days off were over. But at least I wasn't feeling nauseous anymore and I could sleep more than four hours straight which was nice. But I was at Greg's place alone and despite of his big collection of movies, I was bored. But since I was feeling better I decided to use my free time to do something useful so I cleaned, even though it wasn't really my thing. Although Greg's apartment was surprisingly neat, for a man anyway, there were still some things which needed to be taken care of, like the laundry. Despite the fact that Greg was always angry (or at least he _tried_ to pretend he was angry) when he came from work and found me ironing, saying I should be resting, I managed to get his apartment back to order. After another week my head was alright again and reluctantly I decided not to bother Greg anymore.

I was packing my things while Greg was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe.

„Hey, but you know you don't have to leave yet, right? I mean, we enjoyed plenty of fun here" he said hopefully and I sighed. I got used to not being alone and the thought of living in my grim apartment and not having anyone to talk to and to play NFS with was slightly scaring me, but on the other hand even now it wasn't right that I had stayed for so long. I should have left much sooner, now I really felt like one of those guests that doesn't know when to leave.

„I know, Greggo. But I think I've stayed here for too long. You must be looking forward to having your bed just for yourself again" I smiled, although it was one of those sad smiles.

„It's not like I've spent many times on the couch" he said wittily. For the first week when I had been having nightmares almost everytime I closed my eyes, Greg had been sleeping next to me. It hadn't been a problem since he had a king-size bed and we were best friends so it hadn't been THAT weird and what point would that be if he'd been sleeping on the couch for the next week?

„Yea, but still, I should get back to my place. We will see each other a lot anyway, you know that" I said and passed by him to the bathroom to gather my toiletries.

„Ok, at least let me give you a ride" Greg was persuading me.

„Alright" I accepted because frankly, the thought of crowded bus was somehow scaring me.

When I was done and said good by to Andy, Greg took my bag and together we left the apartment. The ride was unusually awkwardly quiet so I decided to turn on some music. For a while I fiddled with the radio but then I found the song I loved, although it wasn't my usual style. It was a song Me llaman Calle by Manu Chao. I loved him and I loved spanish songs so when I heard this song was on I turned up the volume and began singing along. Suddenly, the car stopped abruptly so I looked at Greg and found out he was staring at me with astonishment.

„Sam, what the hell?" he managed after a second

„What?" I didn't understand what the problem was.

„You…I know you for a while so how comes you didn't tell me you can speak Spanish?" he asked and finally I got it. I slightly chuckled

„You didn't ask" I smiled wickedly and he just shook his head and started driving again.

„Where did you learn it?" he asked then and I had to chuckle at his naivity. Affectionately I touched his shoulder.

„Come on, Greggo, I grew up in Miami, since my thirteen in Cuban neighborhood and mama was Cubano. I told you about that." I pointed out

„Yeah. I remember that. I guess I just didn't realize. Isn't it weird – we know each other for a while but neither of us knows the other well yet" Greg said and I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. It was all truth, I hadn't told him some major things about my life but it wasn't actually an icebreaker topic.

„Yea" I just answered and looked out of the window. Soon after we pulled over my apartment building and Greg even walked me to my door, although I was trying to tell him I was fine, and he took my bag for me, as always. All the way, Greg was rambling about something, I didn't even know what; it wasn't like I wasn't interessted in what he was saying, but right now I had other things on my mind. It just flashed through my mind that after Greg would walk me to my door then he would be gone and even though we would meet at work on Monday, I would miss him. His presence was something I got used to and was reluctant to let go. Ever. But…wau, where did it come from? I'd already admitted to myself that I harbored feelings for him but I'd never realised they were so strong. Until now. When I had been staying with Greg, I was on cloud nine – we'd spent most of our time together, we'd shared a bed, watched movies and after some of them Greg had had to sooth me as I had been sobbing uncontrollably due to their endings. But I'd never really taken chances as I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I guess this was just my excuse because in reality, I just didn't have the guts to tell him what I felt.

When I unlocked my door and went inside, Greg passed me my bag and our fingers touched slightly. It wasn't anything unusual but now, there was something else in it. It felt almost as if our touch was burning and I hastily pulled away but I noticed a brief look of disappointment on Greg's face. No one of us was saying anything, Greg's rambling had long subsided, and we were just looking at each other. For a brief while our looks locked but I quickly looked away. That intent look of his brown eyes would make me spill everything to him. But suddenly, Greg was reluctant to leave and I was reluctant to let him go.

„Uhm…would you- would you like to stay here for a while? I could make coffee" I suggested and Greg looked relieved.

„Sure" he said nonchalantly and I let him in and he looked around while I was making coffee. Suddenly, it was the old Greggo again.

„It's been a while since I was here last time. Do you have a new couch? And since when do you have a fish?" he pointed at the fishbowl.

„Oh, yea, right, you haven't met Bruce yet" I lit up and as officially as he had introduced me to his dog, I introduced him to my fish. „I got him about a month ago" I explained to him as Greg was looking at the Goldfish „but I'm thinking of getting him a friend, he's alone all the time" I got back to making the coffee.

I handed him one cup and taking the other, I plopped down on the couch next to Greg and switched on the tv. For a while I flicked through the programmes just to find out there was nothing on so I left it on some stupid game show. Both me and Greg were watching it with bored and tired eyes, not really paying the attention to the show but enjoying the lazy mood.

„Greg?" I asked then quietly. We both were so quiet that I was beginning to think he'd fallen asleep

„Yeah?" he asked and from his voice I recognized he was wide awake.

„Why did you really ditch that date of yours two weeks ago?" I asked curiously because truth to be told, it was nagging me. Greg just sighed

„I told you it didn't work out" he said reluctantly but I decided to grill him a bit more this time

„Yea, I know but why?"

„She- she was an airhead, Sammy. I mean, yeah, she was pretty but she talked about cosmetics and gossips for and hour, and then…" he trailed off but it just grabbed my attention even more

„Then what?" I pressed on and Greg sighed

„Nothing, Sammy" he answered, still staring at tv

„Come on, Greggo, tell me. Please, please, pretty pretty please" I pouted. It always had its effect on him. But I guess I just didn't expect what happened next. He turned his gaze to me and looked at me intently so I returned his look. Then he drew in a deep breath as if for calming down.

„Then I realized that she would never be like you" he finally said and I gasped

„Greg" I whispered when our eyes locked again. In a matter of seconds, which seemed like hours to us though, he softly planted his lips on mine. In that while I forgot every excuse which I had been using not to do just that, our friendship being the biggest one. His kiss was soft and gentle, just like Greg in reality was, but soon after the long harboured feelings in both of us surfaced, making the kiss more passionate. After a while we both pulled away, breathing rapidly.

„Wau" I managed to whisper and Greg smiled. Soon after we were in another kiss and my hands sneaked behind his head to get a better access to his mouth, while his hands found their way to my waist. Just for a split second I actually stopped and thought about all the consequences this could have not only for our relationship but also for our work. But when his lips crashed into mine again, I just dropped it. After our making out session on the couch we decided to move to more comfortable place so Greg carefully lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bedroom where he gently put me on the bed. We were kissing while Greg was practically lying on top of me. I slid my hands under his shirt up to his back while Greg´s hands played with the hem of my T-shirt. However, when Greg's hands were about to travel up under my T-shirt I hastily pulled away, but I must say I was surprised when Greg pulled away in the same way in the same time. We both awkwardly chuckled.

„Well…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say

„Well…that was awkward" Greg ended the sentence for me.

„Yeah" I smiled nervously „But Greg, I don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you, it's the right opposite actually, but there are some issues which I should tell you about first" I explained nervously

„Issues? I actually wanted to tell you something too" Greg admitted and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

„Alright" I encouraged him to talking as first and he took a deep breath.

„You know, I don't know if you've heard about it but…back when I was a lab rat there was this…accident in the lab." He said and I furrowed my eyebrow. No one had told me about an accident in the lab.

„What kind of accident?" I asked worriedly

„There was an explosion while I was working in my lab and I got thrown through the glass wall."

„Oh God, Greg" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands

„The problem is that I have a lot of scars on my back and neck and they're rather nasty. Every girl who found out dumped me and I just don't want it to happen between us" he confessed and looked away. I could clearly see how difficult it was for him to talk about it because he was embarassed. This wasn't the Greg I knew. Gently I touched his cheek and made him look at me again.

„Hey, I want to see it" I said softly and he sighed.

„Alright" he finally said, although a bit sadly and was about to take off his shirt when I stopped him.

„May I?" I asked shyly when he looked up at me quizically and he nodded. Slowly I took off his shirt, crawled behind him and took a look at his back. There, on the upper part of his back and partially on his neck, I could see burn marks and scars which were most probably caused by shattered glass. I wasn't a bit startled by this as I could see many scars in my life, mostly in my mirror. As gently as I could I traced the scars with my fingers and noticed that Greg relaxed visibly. I planted a kiss on the base of his neck and then on his cheek and had to chuckle when Greg looked at me with relieved eyes.

„What's so funny?" he asked. Alright, seems like now was my turn.

„It's just that…we were worried about the same thing." I said and he raised his eyebrows. Then, my smile vanished when I realised what I was about to tell him. „Alright, Greg, what I'm going to tell you I've never told anyone else but I think you have a right to know."

„Sam, you-„ he tried to say something but I gently yet firmly put my fingers over his lips

„I want, no, I _need_ you to know it." I almost whispered and he nodded „you may remember how I told you about that concussion I once had. I was eighteen, just a few months before going to university. It wasn't the best of a year, my parents had died about a year ago in a car accident. I lived with my brother and sister and we had to sell our parents' house as it was too much for us to pay. What's more, Eric just said that he was about to move out to live alone. But I thought that things just turned to better a little when I met Brian.

We met in a library and he asked me out and since I had never had a boyfriend before and he seemed to be nice I accepted. We were going out for about a month but nothing more serious happened between us. But once when we were going for a drink he directly asked me to go to his place and although I liked him I just couldn't do that. You know, to let a boy touch me I need to trust him completly and I wasn't that sure I trusted him.

He was completly taken aback by my refusal and for a while he seemed almost angry. The whole way to the bar we didn't tell one word to each other but when we arrived he apparently was in a better mood again and although I wasn't much of a drinker he was buying me a drink after another. When I was almost unable to walk by myself he helped me to get to his car and I thought he was giving me a lift home. But when the car stopped I realized I didn't recognize that place at all, we were in some narrow alley God knows were. When I asked him what we're doing there he kissed me hardly and as much as I tried to push him away he just didn't stop. Finally I managed to open the door and get out of the car but I didn't get far when he caught up with me, turned me around and hit me, first in my face, then my stomach and after that it was just a blow after blow. Eventually I lost my consciousness and when I woke up he was gone. I was lying in a dark alley, not knowing where I was, and my clothes was ripped to shreds. At least he was as kind (or stupid) to leave me my purse. I managed to find my cell phone and the first person I could think up was my brother.

After that, I don't remember much, everything was a blur. I don't even know how my brother managed to find me when I myself didn't have any idea where I was. Doctors said it was PTSD. I just vaguely remember how my brother arrived and how he was talking to me and that then came a lot of people, everyone asking me various questions which I didn't comprehend. Then I suddenly woke up in a hospital.

I think you can imagine what he's done to me, can't you? The thing is, although the crime lab was able to find him and now he's serving his years in prison, so much left me from him. For a half a year I was like a scared little puppy, I even had to postpone the university for a year and never after that I've trusted any guy, well until now, actually-„ I said and Greg gave me a sad smile „the headaches and inability to concentrate from the concussion are the smallest problem of mine because I also have plenty of scars" I ended sadly and just then I realized the tears were glistening in my eyes so I quickly wiped them away and finally dared to look at Greg. When I looked into his eyes I could see concern but also hurt and sadness. He didn't say anything, just hugged me thightly and I clung to him. Suddenly, I felt better than ever before, as if by telling him I got rid of some poison which had been killing slowly me because even though on the outside I seemed to be fine inwardly I had been a wreck for all those years.

„Sammy I'm so sorry to hear this" he finally said „If I got a word with that guy he wouldn't get away alive. I swear I won't let anybody to hurt you anymore" he said and wiped the few tears which still managed to fall from my eyes. Frankly, this wasn't the Greg I knew, maybe for the first time since I'd known him he was being entirely serious.

„Sam, if you want to…maybe we should take things slowly. I mean, if you feel uncomfortable we could wait as long as you want-„ he said but I silenced him with a chaste kiss

„I didn't tell you because I wanted to wait, but because I thought you deserved to know. I trust you, Greg" I said and gave him a smile

„Can I ask you something?" I just nodded

„Is that why you have so many scars on your arms?" he asked and I was slightly taken aback by the fact that he'd actually noticed. No one noticed them. But I wasn't entirely sure I should tell him just yet, I was glad he wasn´t judging me for this and now I should even tell him that my mother had been a junkie and I had been using a rather drastic way to get my sorrow out?

„Well…it depends which of them you're talking about. Some of them are from Brian, yes"

„Some of them? And the others?" he pressed on and I sighed uncomfortably

„Greg, I swear that once I'll tell you about them but I don't think now's a good time"

„Alright" he sighed as well but dropped the matter, at least for now. „Can I see those scars?" he asked gently, giving me space to back out. When I nodded he carefully took the hem of my T-shirt and lifted it up. I could clearly see the hurt in his eyes become more intent when he saw my stomach and back. I knew that look from a mirror – on my stomach and lower back there was stretching several rather nasty scars, some of them thin but deep, others thick, usually from when Brian had used his belt.

„Sam" he whispered when he saw them and just as I did a while ago, he carefully traced them with his fingers. Never before felt I anything similar to his touch on my bare skin and then he looked into my eyes again.

„I would never hurt you, you know that, right?" he said and as my response I kissed him. He seemed to be completly taken aback by my actions but after a second I felt him respond. Soon after, the rest of our clothes followed our T-shirts and for the rest of the night we made love while caressing our scars, both physical and mental.

**Blah…such a fluff! And what's more, it's gonna get even worse since those two are together now. So, the ones of you who like fluff – stay tuned. Those who hate fluff, go vomit from such an amount of sweetness and then come back. But no matter which group you belong to, leave a review please;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I got a little of time so I decided to update again. I won**'**t make any long speeches today, just…enjoy, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: As usual.**

In the morning, or actually it was evening since we were nightshift, I woke up with the best mood ever. The first thing I noticed even without opening my eyes was that I was snuggled to Greg and vice versa but then I realized what was missing – our clothes. I almost gasped with shock but just then I calmed down when I remembered the night before and when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Greg face. He was still asleep, his head on my shoulder while he was holding me tightly around my waist, our legs were tangled. I smiled brightly and kissed his nose. When it didn't work I tried it once again and this time, Greg moved slightly and his hold of me even tightened. Just then he opened his eyes and after the rests of sleep vanished from his eyes and he focused his look on me he smiled at me.

„Hey" he said quietly.

„Hi, Mr. Sanders"

„Are you ok?" he asked me and I actually melted at his sweetness.

„Of course. So…how long did we have to dance around each other to finally do that?" I stated

„Long enough…but it was worth every minute" he said „But…"

„But?" I raised my eyebrows at his sudden uncertainty

„Do you want to tell guys at work?" he asked and I was slightly taken aback. Frankly, I hadn't thought much about it but now, it seemed like a serious problem to me. I knew that relationships in lab, especially in one team, were frowned upon but it wasn't exactely prohibited. But what about the others? I knew we couldn't hold it back forever but it was just our relationship and I was kinda greedy.

„Greg? What say you if we didn't tell them for now? Just wait untill it reveals eventually?" I asked unsurely

„Alright, it will be our secret, ok?" Greg whispered and I had to chuckle. He was such a kid sometimes.

For a while we were just lying comfortably, talking and stealing kisses from each other.

I don't know why but this just felt so right. But what wasn't right was the vague feeling that I was supposed to be somewhere else. Oh, damn! I was supposed to be at the lab half an hour ago! I managed to disentangle from Greg's grasp and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got dressed and applied some mascara on and ran out of the bathroom again and began looking for my shoe.

„Didn't know you were supposed to be in the lab today. Sorry." he apologized, obviously for keeping me up that late

„I'm not complaining" I smiled again and quickly put my asthma inhalator into my purse

„Hey, what about if I gave you a lift?" He offered

„No, that's ok, but thanks. Will I see you tonight?" I asked hopefully

„You sure will" he said „Hey what if you come to my place after your shift? We could go somewhere out tonight"

„Sounds good" I said and put on my jacket „Alright, I guess I'll see you later" I said and gave him a kiss but ended it quickly again as I could see this would turn into something else.

Although I was running late I had a feeling this day couldn't get better. Little did I know what would happen when I come to the lab today. I literally stormed into the lab and just said a quick Hi to Judy before I headed to lounge room.

„Hey Sunshine!" Nick greeted me „What about your head?"

„It' perfectly alright again, thanks" I said cheerily and was about to ask him what were we working on when I heard Grissom's voice and immediately realised I'd been exactely an hour and a half late.

„Samantha!" he called and I cringed. An hour and a half late!

„Alright, I'm sorry I'm late, I-„ I began but he cut me off

„That's not why I called you, although it would be nice if you were on time at least one week. I've just got a call from Ecklie"

„And?" I asked and quizically raised my eyebrows

„He wants you to come to his office as soon as you show up in the lab" he said and I was even more confused

„But what could he want from me?" I said and helplessly looked at Nick who just shrugged.

„I don't know. But he wants me to come as well so I think we should go" Grissom said and gestured for me to leave his office. Together we went to Ecklie's office and I must say I was nervous. What could he want from me? Could it be about my and Greg's relationship? Nah, how could he know? No one knows... Grissom knocked on Ecklie's door

„Come in!" Ecklie's voice called and my insides were in a knot.

„Oh, finally, Miss Delko, you decided to honour us by your visit" he said ironically and by the word 'us' I noticed another man sitting at the small table „Gil, Miss Delko, this is Carl Manning, State attorney, who will be present during our conversation" Ecklie said and I'd got a feeling this wouldn't be a friendly conversation. But what could a state attorney want from me? Maybe something about one of the cases…

„What's this about, Conrad?" Grissom asked impatiently.

„Just take a seat" Ecklie pointed to the two chairs and I uncomfortably realized this was somehow reminding me of interrogation or a meeting with a principal.

For a while, both the state attorney and Ecklie were watching me intently befrore Ecklie spoke up.

„Miss Delko, we have a reasonable suspicion that you are involved in drug distribution" he said and my jaw dropped. Even Grissom seemed to be surprised

„What?" I gasped because this was almost ridiculous.

„Conrad, how did you come to this?" Grissom asked

„We've just got a report from Miami Dade Police Department" he said and my eyes went wide „that Miss Delko's sister was arrested for a purchase of drugs. Five bags of weeds to be exact, obviously bought with the purpose of selling."

„My sister's arrested?" I asked in bewilderment

„Also…" Ecklie continued „a week ago your brother was in investigation, as well for buying drugs. A state attorney from Miami informed us about the possible involvement of the whole family"

„I-I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not and never have been involved in drugs. Grissom, you must believe me-„ I turned pleadingly to Grissom but Manning cut me off.

„Miss Delko, I'm also acquainted with your family history. Do I understand correctly that your mother died on drug overdose?" he asked me and his eyes bore into mine.

„Yes" I said quietly „But I swear-„ again, I was cut off

„Miss Delko, we have several questions to ask you" Ecklie said

„Conrad, you don't really think that my CSI's involved in drugs?" Grissom intervened

„One of your CSI's a gambler, so don't be so surprised Gil" Ecklie said „Miss Delko, are you in contact with your brother and sister in Miami?" he asked me sharply

„Yes" I said curtly

„Are you aware that they´re involved in drugs?"

„No"

„Have you ever seen one of them taking drugs?"

„No"

„Have you ever taken or bought drugs?"

„NO" I said sharply and my eyes welled up.

„Conrad, is she accused of something?" Grissom asked

„Not yet, Gil"

„Then please, stop talking to her like to a suspect" he said coldly and I was so grateful to have him there.

„Alright. Miss Delko, you're free to go now but be sure we're watching you." Ecklie ended and I just weakly nodded then I got up and with Grissom we left Ecklie's claustrophobic room.

„Gris, I swear, I have no idea what was that about" I blurted immediately but he raised his hand

„I know you don't Sam, don't worry. But be careful now, don't give them any excuse to pull an investigation against you" he adviced and I nodded

„Thanks Grissom. I have to go, I have a phone call to make" I said and went to the lounge room which was now empty. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my brother's number. It rang four times, five times and he still wasn't picking up. Just as I was about to hang up he picked up. His voice sounded a bit distracted though.

„Yea?" he said curtly

„Eric? It's me"

„Sam? I'm sorry, I don't have time right now. I'll call you ba-„ he tried to excuse himself but I cut him off

„Oh, no you don't. I want to know what's happening down there"

„What? Sam, I really can't talk now" in that moment I lost my patience although I managed to keep my voice relatively calm.

„Eric, five minutes ago they have been questioning me because they suspect me of drug selling" I said icily

„What?!" I could clearly hear the shock and dread in his voice

„Yea, right, exactely my reaction when they told me that my sister had been arrested because of buying drugs and my brother as well the week before. So I think I deserve to know what's going on there!" I spat and my voice surprised even myself.

„Alright, Sam, just calm down, ok? I really think that Marisol should be the one telling you"

„Oh, yeah, but considering she's in a cell right now I don't think she's available so you'd better begin" I said and wondered if I exaggerated. I heard Eric sigh before answering

„Marisol has cancer" he said and for a while the words didn sink in. I just stayed in the middle of the lounge room and stared at the opposite wall. But when I was starting to get the point of this short dreadful answer, my head spinned and I had to sit down. „Sam are you ok?" Eric asked worriedly.

„Ok? How could I be ok after you told me my sister has a cancer. How is she Eric?" I asked and I heard sigh him again.

„Some time ago she passed through a chemotherapy, she's weak and in pain, Sam. That's why I was buying her dope"

„And?" I asked and just then realized the tears streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them quickly, I wasn't about to cry in front of my colleagues.

„And, after the dealer turned me in I was happy to keep my job and stoped buying but…but Marisol decided to buy for all her group" he said and I gasped. It couldn't get possibly any worse

„Did she buy more then ounce?"

„Five bags"

„Eric, I'm going down there" I said resolutely

„No Sam, you're not. First of all, you can't help right now. Then, do you even realize that it could be the worst thing to do when they're suspecting you?"

„I don't care. I want to see her, Eric. I still can't believe you didn't tell me" I said angrily.

„We didn't want you to worry"

„Oh, how caring of you, you didn't want me to worry so you didn't tell me that my sister's possibly dying" I said ironically

„She's not dying."

„Yea, and why am I supposed to believe you now?"

„Sam, you're a bit selfish right now, don't you think? You're just worrying about yourself and why have we hurt you. So, little sister, I hate to break it up to you but here's the thing: Marisol doesn't have to tell you anything, it's only up to her if she tells you. And it was your choice to live away so if you feel left out, it's only your problem" he said and I was just staring with wide opened mouth. I wouldn't expect something like that from Eric. Even he probably realized that he'd overdone.

„Sammy? Sam, I'm sorry, the last part I didn't mean seriously." He apologized but I snorted

„You did. I thought we were over this, Eric, but you're never gonna accept it, are you?"

„That's not truth! You should know that I understand why you had to move out. And although you don't think so right now but we didn't tell you because of your own good, we knew you would be worried sick all the time. Believe it or not, but I take care of you, although you live hundreds of miles away." Eric said but I wasn't about to left him off the hook so easily. I was pretty angry.

„Maybe I don't want you to take care of me anymore! And that I'm selfish? Yes, maybe I am but Eric, this month every phone call I had with you or Marisol made me more and more worried because not even you are that good at lying. So maybe I'm selfish but after the month I've had I think I deserve it at least a little bit. And I can't believe that YOU of all people, who always wanted me to talk to you about everything, agreed to keep something like that from me!" the last sentence I shouted at him

„Yes, I did, because someone had to watch out for you to make sure you won't cut down your veins!" he shouted as well and I was stunned.

„That was low, Eric" I said than, quietly again, and hung up on him. I almost dropped my phone as my hands were shaking. For a while I had to sit down because my head was spinning and heart racing. I was desperately trying to hold back my tears but I felt my bottom lip tremble and I knew I wouldn't make it through this day. I hastily got up, threw my things into my purse and stormed out of the lounge room. I headed straightaway to Grissom's office, almost running, and I didn't even notice that I'd bumped into Sara on my way let alone register her angry remark on my account.

I knocked on the door with a shaking hand and stuck my head inside

„Gris? Can I talk to you?" Damn, even my voice was trembling. Grissom obviously noticed it as well because he quickly looked up from the file he was intently reading.

„Of course. Samantha, are you alright?" I was about to say yes but I couldn't manage a word so I just shook a head. „I guess I'm correct if I say it has something to do with that drug issue?"

„Grissom, I- I think I need a day off. I've just got a devastating message and I…I just need to go home" I pleaded with teary eyes.

„Samantha, take a day off, or two if you need, and pull yourself together. If you need to talk you know you can come, right?" he asked and I nodded. „Alright, take your things and go home. But I want Nick or someone to give you a lift. You're upset, I don't want you to go by yourself" with that, I looked up sharply

„No, Gris, that's alright, I can manage. Nick's on the crime scene anyway with Warrick and Catherine's who knows where. Grissom just sighed

„Alright. Be careful" I nodded and left. I didn't even stop in the locker room, I just wanted to be away. Just as I came outside, the thunder roared above me and in an instant, it started raining. We don't have rain very often in Vegas, but of course it had to rain while I was outside. Instead of heading to the bus stop I just walked. I wasn't in mood to spend half an hour in a crowded bus so I just walked. Without thinking I headed to Greg's place. It wasn't that far away from the lab but it wasn't the reason I headed there. I needed someone right now and who else than Greggo? It didn't even take a minute for me to get absolutely drenched. Good that I was wearing just a tank top and no jacket, I thought sarcastically and crossed my arms in front of myself. Not that it helped much against the cold. But I wasn't thinking about coldness nor the annoying squelch of my Converse shoes, which were now full of water, all I could think about was my sister. And also the fight with my brother. When I remembered it, the tears began streaming down my face again, mixing with the raindrops. My make up got smudged and smears of my mascara were running down my cheeks. People were looking at me weirdly but I could care less.

Finally, I got to Greg's apartment block. I took a lift, not caring that I was leaving water puddles behind me and went up to the third floor. When I knocked on Greg's door, for a while I could hear only Andy's heavy breath sniffing behind the door, but not Greg. Only after the second knocking I could finally hear his steps and the doors opened. I obviously pulled him out of his sleep, not that I was surprised. First he was looking confusedly, his eyes full of sleep, but when he focused on me, his eyes went wide.

„Oh, Sammy" he gasped when he saw what state I was in and quickly pulled me inside. „What happened? Sam? Sam, say something" he took my face to his hands when I wasn't reacting at all.

„I got your floor wet" I said then, not really realising that I was babbling.

„Sam, come on, tell me what's wrong" he ignored my confused remark. Finally, I let the tears which were threatening to fall stream freely.

„It's my sister, Greg" I sniffed „she's been arrested"

„Arrested for what?"

„ShehascancersosheboughtfivebagsofdopeandnowshecangettenyearsandIhadahugefigtwithEricand-„ I babbled in one breath

„Sam? Sam, take a breath!" Greg cut me in so I stopped and drew in a breath. „Alright, now sit down here…" he led me to the couch and made me sit down and then for a second disappeared in his bathroom just to come back as quickly as he could, bringing me a huge towel. „Here, take this" he wrapped me into the towel, and even in my state I didn't fail to notice the scent, Greg's scent. „So, what happened?" he asked then while he was rubbing my back comfortingly. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and began talking, although my voice was still shaking. I told him about the conversation I had had with Ecklie, about all the drug accusation, about my sister's illness and also about the enormous fight I had with my brother.

„…then we were just screaming at each other, both told each other things we weren't meaning and then he said something that made me hung up on him." I said and sniffed again. I didn't tell him exactely what Eric had told me and Greg didn't push me.

„Come here" he said when I began sobbing. I literately clung to him like for a dear life and was crying my eyes out. For the whole time Greg was holding me, running his hand through my hair and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. When I hadn't enough tears left, I stopped sobbing and instead felt my lids become heavy and in a while I fell asleep on Greg's shoulder.

**So what do you think? Eric was a little bit cruel, wasn**'**t he? But don**'**t worry, he really ment well and I**'**m sure he and his sister won**'**t stay mad at each other for long. Or will they? At least Greg saved the day again:) If you leave a review, it might make me update faster ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people! I managed to update rather quickly, haven't I? But I'm having a lousy day and I'm writing this chapter at work on a nightshift so please forgive me for any mistakes, which are likely to be here.**

**Disclaimer: Why don't you guess? Yes, correct, it's still not mine, I think you would have noticed if it was…oh, it was harsh, sorry 'bout that.**

I woke up several hours later in a bed. The first thing I noticed was that something big, warm and furry, which was breathing heavily, was lying next to me. When my brain kicked in at least a bit I realised it was Andy. As I woke up and sat up, Andy woke up as well and barked twice, as if to let Greg know I was awake. As if on cue, Greg carefully peeked inside the room and when he saw I was indeed awake, he came in and sat down on the bedside.

„Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked

„Sad" I said honestly

„Wanna talk?"

„I don't know. I don't want to bother you with my problems all the time" I sighed.

„Come on, Sam, you know that your problems are my problems. Here I'm offering you Greggo's ear…" he said and despite my foul mood I chuckled.

„Ok" I said and he smiled.

„Ok. But first you're going to eat something." With that, I groaned. I really wasn't in mood to eat.

„Thanks, Greggo, but I don't really feel like eating" I objected but Greg took my hand and pulled me up

„Hey, come on, I've never heard you say you don't feel like eating. Besides, I've been shopping while you were sleeping and bought something special for you" he said mysteriously and led me to the kitchen where he sat me down to the table. I almost felt like a little child. Curiously I watched Greg as he headed to the fridge and pulled something out. My eyes lit up a little when he put a chocolate pudding in front of me, then took one for himself and sat down next to me.

„Aww, Greg, thanks" I said and kissed him on his cheek before I dig my spoon into the pudding. It was by every means my comfort food. „Mama used to make it for me when I was feeling bad" I stated with a sad smile

„Really?" Greg said with interrest, although I couldn't understand how my sorrowful rambling could seem interresting to someone.

„Yeah. It was the first meal she made when I came to live with them. When I came, I was so scared. Imagine it, you have to go to completly strange people to live with them for the rest of your life. I was shy and affraid of them but she led me to the kitchen and said: 'Sammy, I know you're affraid but I promise you, you won't be after you eat my chocolate pudding' and smiled at me and…I don't know, maybe even as a child I recognized that she was a complete opposite of my mother, that the whole family was." I thought back. Then I looked up at Greg and saw that he's listening me so intently that he stopped with the spoon half-way to his mouth. I smiled at his expression „I guess I've never told you why I had to come to live with my father's family" I suggested and Greg shook his head. I sighed and prepared for a long story.

„But I've probably told you that my father was Russian, living in Cuba, where he got married and then took his family to America. That's why my brother's got American name. He wanted to give him a chance for a better life. Anyway, my mother was American. My father was the most responsible person I've ever known, in his whole life he made just one stupid, inconsiderate thing and that was when he met my mother. One night and here I am" I chuckled, although it was bitter laugh and Greg just smiled a bit.

„My father never knew about me, not until I was thirteen, and my mother was all alone. Now I think she didn't want to be a bad mother but she was unhappy. So, she…uhm…she was trying to cure her sorrow by drugs and alcohol. In my life she thaught me just two things: one, money first. Two, never ever wake up a hangover person. I had plenty of my own problems than just her, one of them was school. Although I think I was pretty smart for my age but never gave a damn about it. From this time also comes my smoking habit and also…also the scars you've asked about." I stummered and Greg's eyes went wide.

„You-You've done them by yourself?" he asked in bewilderment and I ashamedly looked away.

„Yes. But-But you have to understand, Greg, everyone has his own way to solve problems and in that time, this was my way and I…I hope you don't see me like a lunatic now, because I haven't done it for eight years. Now I regret my acting but I can't take back the past" I said, and again, my eyes were watering.

I don't remember crying that much. This was one foul day. I was affraid even to look at Greg. I know that I sounded like a case for a shrink, especially today but for everything I'd done, for every scar I had my reasons. But I wouldn't bear loosing Greg because of that. My worries, however, left me when I felt Greg's hand on mine. He took my hand and just then I was able to look at him. He was feeling sorry for me but not judging me. I smiled at him, sighed and continued.

„Anyway, when I was thirteen I found my mother on the floor with a syringe sticking out of her forearm, vomits everywhere and I couldn't wake her up. It was a real shock to me, because although she didn't give a damn about me she was still my mother. They gave me to the foster home for a few days until they found my father and he and his family were so kind to take me in. My father's family was greate. I don't know if there had been any argues before I came but from day one, they treated me just like Eric and Mari. I was a good little angel to my parents, I was best friends with my sister but I just couldn't see from eye to eye with my brother, I couldn't stand him. That was until he saved my life. Twice. First when I had a serious asthmatic attack and then he learned about those scars, which I was still making, by the way, and helped me get out of it. Then he thaught me about many scientific things and several years later helped me study for university. When I was seventeen, my parents died in a car accident. Both my siblings were adults by that time and planning to begin their own lives but then, they had me to take care of. So we were made to sell our parents' house because it was too much for us to pay. It was not an easy time but it got us even closer. For a while everything was fine, I lived in turns with my brother or sister but then happened the whole 'Brian-incident'. It took me a year to pick up the pieces, then I left to New York and here I am now. Oh, but I'm so sorry, I must have bored you to death, it was a long story" I apologized then but Greg didn't seem to hear it.

„Sam, I-I didn't have any idea you had to come through that all" he said and hugged me tightly. „I've known you for a while now and I wouldn´t have said that…" he trailed off. I actually had to chuckle.

„That's because right now everything's finally going fine" I said but suddenly my smile froze „Actually, was" I said when I remembered Marisol. „I still don't know what to do. I'm not talking to Eric but I'm thinking of going down to Miami, see if I could help. What do you think about it?" I asked and Greg leaned against the table, a pensive look on his face.

„I-I don't know, Sam. I understand why you're angry at your brother, heck, I'm angry at him too, because as much as it's not my business, he has no right to tell you something like that. But, he's got a point in one thing – if Ecklie's really waiting for your mistake, going down to Miami is like a suicide right now. But, if you decide to go there I want you to know that I'm going with you" he said and my eyes welled up again but this time by happiness. I couldn't believe I had someone like Greg in my life.

„Thanks, Greg. I don't know what I would do without you" I said and hugged him. Immediately I felt better. „You know what?" I asked then

„What?" Greg said, still having his face buried in my hair.

„We wanted to go somewhere, didn't we?" I suggested hopefully

„Yeah but…do you feel up to it? I mean, we could go another day…"

„It doesn't have to be exactely a date. Let's go for a drink" I offered and he was thinking for a minute before giving me a nod.

Greg and I decided to go to our usual bar. All guys from nightshift went here. Greg raised an eyebrow at me when I ordered a coke with rum.

„What? That I'm not much of a drinker doesn't mean I don't drink at all" I winked at him. Then we found a free table and sat down with our drinks. For a while we sipped our drinks in a comfortable quiet, well, as quiet as you can get in a bar. It was another thing I liked at Greg – we didn't have to talk at all and still it wasn't awkward. But the drink untied my tongue and in a while I rambled about everything that came to my mind. When it was too much even for Greg, he shut me with one of his kiss and who was I to protest?

„Wau" I chuckled when we pulled apart

„And just wait till we get home" Greg smiled suggestively and wanted to kiss me again but in that while I looked out from a window and saw Nicky coming briskly. I quickly raised my hand to warn Greg. He got my sign and looked to the door, his eyes went wide when he saw Nick. It wasn't like we told Nick to come with us, but it was favourite place to hang out for all of us so I wasn't THAT surprised by Nicky's appearence. Nicky came in and immediately headed to the bar to buy a drink. He bought a beer and then apparently looked around for a free table. That was when his look fell on us. I gave him a slight wave as he headed to our table.

„Hey, ya two" he said in his Texan drawl. „Wasn't expecting you today. Catherine's coming a bit later. Where have ye disappeared so suddenly today? Gris said you asked for a day off…" he asked and I was at a loss of words.

„I-I needed to arrange something." I stummered.

„You alright?" he asked suspiciously

„I'm fine" I smiled and it seemed to calm him down. Under the table Greg took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back and relaxed.

„Alright, Nick, what's new at work?" I asked then but Nick rolled his eyes.

„Hey, if you keep talking like that, people will mistake you for Sara, you workaholic"

„I just asked what's new" I defended myself

„Then stop. We're here to unwind, ok?"

„Alright, then throw in some topic" I raised my eyebrows.

„How 'bout what were you two up to for the whole two weeks?" he asked and I felt Greg squeeze my hand again.

„What would you like to know? I had concussion, it's not like it's some enjoyable activity for your information"

„Geez, you've got some mood. That's because you're drinking only coke" Nick said and I drew in a breath and was about to retort when Greg chimed in.

„Could you two stop with that banter?" he scolded us and we both shut up. For a while we were all quiet again and attended to our own thoughts. However, it didn't go unnoticed by me nor Greg that Nicky was giving intent looks to nearly every girl passing by our table. When he did it for at least the tenth time, Greg chuckled

„You should get yourself a girl, Nick" he stated and Nick´s attention snapped back to us. For a while I was thinking he would deny everything but then he relaxed.

„Shouldn't we all?" he said then and Greg just shrugged innocently. I chuckled because what Nick didn't know was that Greg was still holding my hand under the table.

„Why don't you actually date anyone, Nick?" I teased

„Why don't you?" he asked back

„I asked first" I retorted wittily

„And who says I don't?" Nick shot back

„Come on" I snorted amusedly and Nick gasped in a mocking gesture and pointed his finger at me

„That…that wasn't very nice"

„And lying is nice?" I asked sweetly.

„Oh, finally, Cat's here!" Nick exclaimed, ignoring my last comment, when Catherine approached our table. She smiled and squeezed through Nick's chair.

„Glad you like to see me, Nicky" She said and sat down „Hey, you two, what's up?" she turned to me and Greg.

„Nothing much, I was just asking Nicky why he's not dating anyone" I said and Nick rolled his eyes.

„But the same can't be said about you tow, can it?" Catherine smirked and looked at me and Greg and my eyes went wide by shock.

„What?!" Greg and me asked simultaneously and Catherine gave us in an 'oh-please-look'. „Why-Why do you think that we…" Greg stummered nervously and Catherine chuckled

„Come on, Greg, even from the door I noticed something's different with you two, and you had two weeks alone together, let alone the fact that now you're holding hands under the table" she said and I felt myself blushing. I gave Greg a shy side-glance and vice versa but neither of us tried to deny anything. It was late anyway to do so.

„Oh, so it's truth?!" Nick exclaimed „You two are actually together? Well, not that it's SO surprising but- wau"

„Come on, Nick, who won?" Greg asked knowingly and Nick's grin dropped a little

„Rick"

„How long are you two toghether?" Cat asked curiously

„A day" Greg answered

„Does Grissom know?" Nick chimed in our questioning

„No, not yet. We're kinda…waiting for the right moment to tell him"

„If I can give you any advice…you should tell him as soon as you can. Otherwise he will be pissed you hadn't told him sooner" Catherine told us and I felt a new wave of nervousness coming.

„Thanks, Cat" Greg said

We were hanging out till midnight and then decided to cut it because we all were having shift the next day. When Greg and I came home, well, to Greg's place actually, we were exhausted. I was glad I had a few pieces of my clothes at Greg's place from before so now I could go to take a shower and get dressed in my clothes. I took a quick shower, for now without Greg, and then immediately crawled into bed. Greg came a while later, also after having a shower.

„Hey" I smiled when he crawled next to me.

„Hey"

I put my head on my folded arms while Greg lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand.

„Should we talk to Grissom tomorrow?" I asked

„If you want…" Greg said

„No, wait, what do you think?" I asked and also raised my head. Greg sighed

„I think that we maybe should talk to Gris but…we should be careful about Ecklie. Especially now" Gre said and he was right.

„Yeah, you're right. Are you having a shift tomorrow?"

„From tomorrow the whole week on" Greg groaned, fell backwards on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

„Oh, poor Greggo." I said and kissed his cheek „but maybe it will help you that me too"

**Ok, so there it is. Sorry about the whole Sam's life story but Greggo needed to hear it too. Oh and you're reviews would certainly brighten up my foul day. Pleeeease! [giving you a puppy-dog look]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. So I won't bother you with any long talk, just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine but after Christmas…who knows?**

The next day I woke up and stretched myself lazily. But immediately I felt the spot next to me was vacant. I squinted against the sun and of course, Greg's covers were carelessly tousled on his side of bed. I listened very closely but I couldn't hear any sign that anyone else was there. Then my eyes fell on the bedside table where a scrap of paper was lying. I grabbed it and immediately recognized Greg's rather messy handwriting.

'_Sammy, got called in sooner. Coffee_'_s in the pot. See ya at work. Love, Greg_' I read with my tired eyes but immediately I felt a smile creeping in my face. „_Love, Greg_". It sounded wonderful. We hadn't exactly told each other the particular three-words-sentence yet but the truth was, it's meaning was rather an understatement between us. I got up and took a nice cold shower.

That day, I was proud to say I got to work on time. I even managed to get a few words with Judy. When I walked into lounge room I saw everyone was in there. Nick, Warrick and Greg were throwing each other a small ball while talking to Sara and Catherine was reading through a file.

„Hey!" I said cheerily and just in time managed to raise my hands to catch the ball which Nicky threw at me. I caught it and threw it to Warrick. Everyone returned the greeting, even Sara did and in a while I was sitting with a cup of coffee and throwing the ball with others. Just when Greg caught a pretty tricky ball from Nick, Grissom walked into the room and Greg quickly hid the ball behind his back.

„No one of you has anything to do?" Grissom asked. With that, Sara explained she's waiting for her results from Hodges, Warrick and Catherine simultaneously got up and went back to work. Then Grissom's look fell at me, Greg and Nick. When Greg saw Grissoms look, he raised his hands in a defensive gesture

„Nah, don't look at me. I had B&E, simple routine, closed in two hours" Greg said

„Good, this one's for you then" he said and handed a file to him. „it should be interresting enough for you. And you two are on it with him" he said to me and Nick and left. Just when he was almost out of the door, I and Greg looked at each other and both knowing what the other wanted to say, we gave each other a short nod.

„Hey Grissom?" I called after my supervisor and he turned around again.

„Yes?"

„Could we- can I and Greg talk to you for a moment in private?" I stammered nervously

„My door are opened for you." Grissom shrugged a bit confusedly so both me and Greg got up and followed him.

„We will catch up in a minute" I said to Nick

„Good luck" he mumbled in response, knowing what we were about to do.

Greg opened the door of Grissom´s office for me and we both came in and sat down.

„So, what is it?" Grissom asked but both me and Greg looked at each other, not knowing how to start.

„Well…" Greg started „actually…it's about-it's about…" he stammered but he was better than me since I wasn't even able to open my mouth.

„Greg, I don't have the whole day for you" Grissom said impatiently

„Greg and I are dating" came out of my mouth suddenly and I didn't even know where had it come from. Grissom took off his glasses but I continued „well, started dating and we were thinking it would- that it would be reasonable to inform you although- I mean…it's not against the rules, is it?" I rambled

„It's not" Grissom said, still a little stunned „although it's frowned upon. It's not I don't fancy your relationship, in fact, I've expected it to happen sooner or later but now I'm not sure I should let you work cases together" he said.

„Grissom, we can assure you we will be strictly professional. We know well not to bring our problems to work" I told him and Griss sighed reluctantly.

„I know you do but it's about the conflict of interessts, Samantha. Alright, listen, this case will be something like your probation. You pass, you can solve cases together. But if there's any problem because you let your relationship interfere with your work and you're working on different cases from that while on."

„Sounds fair" Greg said and I nodded

„Thanks, Grissom" I said and we both got up and was about to leave, happy to have it behind us.

„Samantha, stay here, I've actually wanted to talk to you about something. Greg, you go to tend to your work" Grissom said so I sat down again confusedly.

„What's this about?" I asked

„I actually talked to Lieutenant Caine from Miami Crime Lab, who was working on your sister's case and was even present during the arrest"

„And?" I asked impatiently.

„And, he told me that the charges against your sister had been dropped"

„Really?" my face lit up

„Yes. She's free to go. Which doesn't mean…" he continued when he saw my way too happy face „that you shouldn't watch out for Ecklie. Your family name will be always in connection with drugs. Be careful not to have any problems with that"

„Thanks, Griss" I smiled and got up again.

„Oh, and Sam?" Grissom said when I was heading out of door again. „I heard you're interrested in psychology" he stated

„Well, yeah, I am. Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

„You know my opinion that a CSI's learning for all his life. I have a friend at LVU who's starting a psychological seminar for CSIs. I thought you might be interrested." He offered and I pondered for a while but then I smiled.

„I think you've got my attention" I said and he smiled a bit as well

„I knew I would. I'll call him and see if I can help you get there"

„Thank you, Grissom" I said and left. I couldn't believe it! I was so happy. For a long time I liked psychology. I'd studied it for a while but it hadn't been my main subject so I'd dropped it. But now I actually got a chance to do what I like. I didn't doubt a bit that I could use it at work. With the best mood I went out to the parking lot just to see guys waiting for me by Nick's car. Greg waved slightly at me when he saw me walking out the door.

„What did Gris want?" he asked with interest when I approached and I smiled brightly.

„To tell me that he could get me into a psychological seminar for CSIs"

„Cool" Greggo said „will you accept it? Oh man, why am I asking, of course you will"

„I will" I squealed and hugged him

„Hey, wait wait, you two, I don't get it – what's so great about a psychological seminar?"

„Sam always wanted to study it but didn't have a chance" Greg explained for me, his arms still wrapped around my waist

„Really?"

„Yeah. I had too many subjects to study psychology." I continued and climbed onto backseat of Nick's car, while Greg took the passenger´s seat.

„Wau, are you sure this is the right direction?" Nick asked, looking from the window. I and Greg were looking at the building from the window as well, Greg had to bent down a little bit to see the sign written on the building.

„The direction's right." I said when I saw yellow tapes and police cars and a coroner's car but still, I stared in disbelief at the sign on the building. It was House of Wax. Finally, we all got out of the car and headed to the yellow tapes. There we saw Detective Brass waiting for us.

„Oh, you're finally here."

„Hey, Jim, what do we have here?" Nick asked while we were walking inside. It was looking like an old house in Victorian style. Immediately I remembered that horror movie and subconsciously I shivered.

„Thinking of movies?" Greg asked behind me

„How'd you guess?" I said.

„The vic's Jerry Cooper, twenty-year-old, student." Brass said as he was leading us inside. When I came in, I whistled. It was cool. Scary. It was something like a Haunted house but only with wax figures. At first sight, everything seemed so real. The rooms were dark, floors were creaking, and on every place you could find a wax figure, usually a horror movie character. With a dropped jaw I stared at the figure of Jeepers Creepers killing his victim. A little further there was that guy from Texas chainsaw massacre. But there was a lot of historic characters as well, Jack the Ripper couldn't be missed, although we weren't in London, and the room where a battle between Crusaders and Saracens was showed was really impressive. Finally, Brass led us to our vic. I just shook my head. The body was lying in a guillotine, it's head was on the ground below. At first sight it could really seem as a wax. But the smell was undeniable.

Nick immediately took photos while Greg kneeled next to David.

„How comes no one noticed they had a real death body here?" Nick asked in disbelief.

„Apparently, all the figures look like real ones" Brass explained.

„Yeah, but they had to notice the smell if nothing else…"

„Well, in this museum they really are particular about perfection. It's not only figurines, man, but the athmosphere, noises and also smells. The stench of death body is nothing unusual here" Greg chimed in. I, Nick and Brass looked at him weirdly.

„How the hell do you know that?" Nick asked and even in the dim light I could see Greg blushed.

„One of my-„ he stopped abruptly in the middle of the sentence and gave me a hesitant look

„Dates?" I offered him and he turned crimson

„Yeah, well, she wanted to go on a date on Halloween night and talked me into going here"

„Cool" I said and took a snapshot of the head

„Cool? Spending a hot date with a stench of death body is cool these days?" Nick chimed in

„Well, Nicky, get used to it. Candle-lit dinner is out now." I teased

„So, the body has been here at least for three days." David interrupted us

„And I think that COD is quite obvious" Greg stated

„Actually, I don't. Take a look at this…" he pointed at the puddle of blood under the head „this is certainly NOT blood so it's possible that decapitation was done post mortem"

„Yeah, I doubt this guillotine is funcional anyway" I said while looking at the silver razor. In the meantime David gathered up his stuff and left. I pulled luminol out of my kit and sprayed it on the razor. „So, we can rule out the guillotine as our murder weapon" I announced when the test of blood turned out negative.

It took us several hours to get the scene processed. We didn't find anything much useful, no footprints, no fingerprints, just a crumpled wax figure in the darkest corner of the room. Obviously, it was the original „decapitated victim". The red puddle under the head was the usual substitution of blood, commonly used by the House of Waxes. We didn't have almost anything but a death body. In the meantime Captain Brass found out as much information of the vic as possible. Jerry Cooper, student of filming, 20 years-old, living in a dorm not so far from here.

„Alright, guys, who goes to the morgue and who goes to the dorm?" Nick asked

„Let's vote about it" Greg suggested innocently

„Oh sure. I'm not stupid, you two sleep together" Nick deadpanned and I rolled my eyes.

„Geez" I said then I rummaged through the content of my purse and I pulled out a box of matches, which I carried by me just for sure. I pulled out three matches, broke off a piece of one of them and then took hold of all of them so they were looking as if they were the same length. „The shortest one goes to the morgue"

Greg pulled one as first. „Long one, Greggo goes to dorm" he said and I just had to shook my head. Then Nick pulled out one as well

„Greggo goes to dorm with Nick" Nick mocked

„Well…good luck, Sammy" Greg said teasingly and both Nick and Greg headed to Nick's car again and left me standing in front of the Lab. Damn! Well, I'd better get to the morgue, I said to myself but my mind seemed to disagree. Instead, I just pulled out my cigarettes and lit one with one of those damn matches. In that while my cell phone went off. For a while I rummaged through my purse than I found it.

„Yea?" I said without looking at the ID

„Hi, Sam" I heard Marisol's voice

„Mari? Hey, I was about to call you in the evening. Are you alright?"

„As alright as I can be. Eric told me about…" she trailed off but I frowned

„I don't want to talk about Eric, sis, I want to talk about you." I said, maybe a little sharply and she sighed

„Ok. I suppose you know everything about my illness and the arrest. Listen, I'm so, so sorry I haven't told you before and I know that you don't want to hear I did it for you but it's truth."

„But-…But I would like to help you" I wasn't in mood to argue with anyone and then…when Marisol herself told me, I actually believed her. It was better to hear it from her.

„I know you do. But Sam, there's really not much you can do."

„At least, I could come and keep you company" I suggested weakly

„Sam, really, you have work there. And then, I don't want you to see me like this, ok?" she said and the tears in my eyes welled up again. „Ok?" she pressed on when I hadn't answered.

„Ok" I whispered and wiped away a tear. „Just…Just tell me how you really are"

„I'm actually better then I was. I can even walk and go to work, although I can't overstrain myself. But truth is, that I need that dope. It makes the pain go away, and the nausea. That's why I got arressted. And I heard you'd had problems because of it and I want to tell you how terribly sorry I am for that"

„Don't worry about it, ok?"

„Ok." She sighed sadly „And now I don't want to talk about it anymore"

„Wait, Mari, at least let me send you some money, I'm sure you need it"

„Samantha, I don't want your money. I'll be fine. And now, can we change the topic, please?" she sounded resolutely so I didn't push her.

„Alright" I sighed

„Alright. So…what's new with you?" she wanted to know and I decided that now's as good time as ever.

„Actually…I need an advice from you. Is it bad to date your best friend?" I asked carefully

„Oh, so you actually date that famous friend of yours? I knew it!" she exclaimed happily and I smiled „Sam, of course there's nothing bad with it, and if you had listened to yourself before just for a while you would know that he wasn't just your friend."

„Really?"

„Really. It's good he was your friend first. You know each other already, that's great" Marisol said. Well…she had a point

„So, what about you? Someone perspective?" I asked although, who was I kidding? She was ill, she had other things to think about. But I was quite taken aback by her response.

„Actually yes. He's great Sam, but there's one problem though…"

„Is he married?" I tried

„No! No, he's not married but he's…he's Eric's boss" she said and my jaw dropped. Well, that was some problem

„Oh"

„Yeah. But Sam, don't you dare to tell Eric" Mari warned me and I scoffed

„You don't have to worry about this"

„That's another thing I wanted to talk about. You and Eric. Look, it breaks my heart to know you two aren't talking just because of me" she said and I sighed angrily

„But we aren't not talking just because of you, Mari. Alright, maybe I could forgive him for not telling me about your health now when I've talked to you. But we said each other a few things and I don't care if I deserved it, he had no right to tell me what he did."

„Sam, I don't know exactly what he told you but he's your brother and you two care about each other. And I know that he's regretting telling you what he did"

„Yeah, sure" I snorted

„Geez, you two are just as stubborn" Marisol exclaimed

„That's not making me talk to him right now. Hey, better tell me about that boyfriend of yours…oh, and, don't you dare to tell Eric I'm dating someone either, ok?" I said and then we chatted about for a rather long while, so I could conveniently postpone my visit in morgue.

**Like it? Not like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me, I'm curious;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I know, it**'**s been ages since I update and I**'**m so sorry for that. Anyways, for those who still stick to my story – here**'**s the next chapter. Oh, and I guess thanks are in order to my beta Bones24 who did a greate job with my story so you don**'**t have to suffer with my poor grammar.**

(Greg's POV)

Although I'd rather go with Sammy, I had this dumb smile plastered on my face even when I was sitting on the passenger seat of Nick's car. I even watched her in a rear-view mirror as she sat down on the stairs and pulled out a pack of cigarettes before she disappeared from my sight. Man, this had never happened to me before. Sure, there were other girls before Sammy, but she was just…man, I can't even describe her. Maybe it's because we had been best friends but I had a feeling that she was real - the girls I had dated before had been like a cheap substitution compared to her; they were nice to look at, but they were all airheads.

Like that girl I dated when Sam got hurt. She may have been beautiful, but I caught myself just sitting opposite of her and just staring instead of listening to her endless ramble about some stupid TV show. And then, I remembered just how much fun we had with Sammy, even if we were only processing fingerprints or something like that. I'd never have to make myself look like I'm interested in what she says. For a long time I pushed aside the nagging feeling I contained for her, but then it had hit me: I could never find anyone like her. Someone so funny, so cheerful, so kind, oh so beautiful and, well, someone clumsy as Hell. So, I quickly thought up some stupid excuse and ran to Sammy's place, but, sadly, she hadn't been home and then I got that frightening call from Grissom telling me that she was being held hostage.

I still couldn't believe what she'd to come through. The scares that marred her body were a scary reminder of just what people can do to girls. Now, I am not one for violence, but if I ever get my hands on that bastard, Grissom would have another scene to process.

I was thinking about it so intently that I almost didn't hear Nick calling me.

"Greg!"

"What?" His voice snapped me out of my musings.

"Greg, I have been talking to you for a while now and you're even not listening. Thinking about certain girl?" he asked teasingly.

"What else?" I replied. Nick just shook his head.

"You're like a love-sick puppy"

"You're just jealous." I said nonchalantly

"Am I? Look at yourself Greggo, look at what she is doing to you." he said, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth

"What do you mean?"

Nick rolled his eyes "You're like the old Greg again just look at your shirt," he said. "Seriously, since she came to our lab you're like the old lab rat we are all used to."

Actually, Nick wasn't the first person to tell me that. And, it was truth – since I knew Sammy I really felt more carefree. When I worked in the lab, I lived in an entirely different world. I'd always get samples to process and even when it was blood, I didn't with dead bodies (just, on occasion, gruesome pictures from crime scenes), the victim's family, interrogations or murderers. But, as a CSI I was exposed to all these things on daily basis, and it naturally took its toll on everyone. I hadn't changed my attitude, or my style because it was proper, I did it because it just came naturally and I couldn't do a thing about it. Everyone kept telling me that I'm more serious but, when Sammy came, something changed. Almost as if she wasn't scarred by the cases she always made me forget the horrors of the day. Of course, she was having quite a hard time coping with it herself but, that's what I am here for. I needed to use all my wits to make her feel better and, maybe, that was the reason everyone told me I was acting like "the old Greggo" again. But, I must say, it feels fine to be carefree again, and she is the only person who can make me feel that way.

Fortunately, we arrived at the dorm so I did not need to explain myself to Nick. We quickly found our vic's room and knocked on the door. A boy, about twenty, came and opened the door. When I looked around the dorm, I remembered the good old days and had to smile. Nick took care of all the talking, gently explaining, to the friend of the vic, that his roommate had been discovered dead. He seemed shocked but so does everyone. Then we began looking through Jerry's room. We didn't find anything too surprising at first, but then my eyes fell on the rack of videotapes. They weren't labeled, so I took one and put it in the video player: Nick approached the television curiously.

Nick and I stared in awe at the movie - it was clearly a movie made by our vic, his friends, and his roommate. It was a horror movie full of theatrical tricks.

"Man, this is cool" I said after a while

"That's is gross" Nick stated when blood began spilling out of the boy's head (which was cut in half). Nick spoke again; "We should take it, the vic was found in House of Wax. Isn't it a little weird?" So I bagged all the tapes to send to Archie. He would have nice movies to watch for several hours to come.

"Alright, but this definitely isn't for making tricks, at least not in the movie" Nick said and when I looked up, I saw him holding a small bag containing a white powder. Nick went to talk to Jerry's roommate again, and I was finished looking around the room.

"He says he had no idea about the drugs" Nick said when he re-entered the room.

"Do they ever?" I stated and he snorted. At that moment, my cell phone went off. My heart rate quickened as I looked at the i.d.._Man, you_'_ve got it bad._

"Greggo's hotline, how can I help you?" I said to the phone and Nick, who was now going through the vic's drawers, looked up at me in disbelief. On the other side, Sammy chuckled.

"One horribly bored CSI calling. I'm processing the figurine we found" she said.

"What about the autopsy?"

"Gee, all work I see, I was just there. The COD is a clean slash, by something very sharp, there are no other injuries, that guy was healthy as a horse."

"And what about the tox screen?"

"Clear."

"Clear?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "And no traces of drugs?"

"No." Sam said a little cautiously

"We found a bag of drugs in his room. We are about to head to the lab to take a look at them."

"Ok. Oh, and please hurry, looking at a pile of wax is really no fun," Sammy said and I could almost see her pouting.

"No worries, Greggo will save you and take you out to lunch."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Oh yeah? Not that I miss you." I teased and Nick cleared his throat.

"Hmm…yeah, that too, but this is better."

"Ok, I'll see you in the lab"

"I can't wait, for that lunch. Bye." she said and hung up. I chuckled and shoved the phone back into my pocket.

"What?" I asked innocently when I saw Nick's look. He rolled his eyes and I chuckled. Little did I know my good mood was about to leave me, very quickly.

As Nick and I made our way to the lab and went looking for Sammy, we ran into Grissom. As always he was marching through the hallway with a sharp frown. Even from the distance, I knew he had spotted us and was heading in our direction.

"How is the case going?" he asked and Nick shrugged

"We don't have much, yet. We just were at the vic's dorm while Samantha went to the morgue. We found drugs in his room," Nick stated.

"Alright. Greg, I want to talk to you; I need to take you off this case," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What? But Grissom" I started. He had just promised that he would let Sam and me work together and now he's taking me off the case?!

"Greg, we have a problem here at the lab," he said, cutting me off.

"What kind of problem?" I inquired carefully

"It's Mia. She was processing some unknown substance and she is in hospital, poisoned. She will be all right, but we need someone to help in the lab, immediately" my heart sank

"Alright," I sighed "But"

"You will get another case with Samantha, don't worry about that," he said, knowing exactly what I wanted to say. I just nodded and headed to the lab. My eyes swept around the lab and I exhaled again. It was almost surreal to be here again as a lab rat, and frankly, I didn't like the feeling. Reluctantly, I put on a lab coat, turned on the CD player, washed my hands and put on a pair of gloves. At least, I could process the evidence I had collected myself – the bag of drugs.

**There. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I want to wish you all a Happy New Year**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Yes, I**'**m officially back. I know it**'**s been almost a year since my last update and I**'**m truly sorry for that. Life**'**s been kind of hectic but recently I realized that something was missing and decided to get back to writing. So, I don**'**t know if someone even cares anymore but for those who do, here**'**s the continuation**

(Sam's POV)

I was still processing that stupid figurine when I heard the door of my lab open and I looked up in hope to see Greg. I was a little disappointed to see Nick instead but I tried to hide it and put on a smile.

„Hey." He said „How's it going?"

„Slowly. Where's Greg?" I asked

„Grissom took him off the case" Nick said and my jaw dropped

„What? Why?"

„He was needed in the lab, Mia's in hospital" Nick explained and I raised my eyebrows „Yeah, accident in the lab. She will be ok but someone had to take over the lab"

„Oh. Ok" I said nonchalantly although I was already missing working with Greg

„So…found anything?" Nick asked

„On this pile of wax? Actually, yes. Take a look at this" I showed him the arm of the figurine „here's a fingerprint and some substance which the person had to have on hand"

„It looks like some kind of paint" Nick said when he looked closer at the blue substance and I nodded

„Yeah. I've already sent it to the trace and now I'm running the print through AFIS"

„Good work. We found a bag of drugs in the room of the vic and videotapes with some student movies"

„What so suspicious about this?" I squinted

„Well, it's horror movies full of movie tricks. We thought that when the vic was found in a House of Wax…"

„Oh, right" I got it. Suddenly, the computer beeped and a face appeared on the screen

„Cody Walsh. Has a record for a theft from three years ago. He was seventeen" I said „Oh, and look at this, he's a student of art, but lives in the same dorm as Jerry"

„Ok, let's pay him a visit" Nick said but suddenly, his beeper went off. „It's Greg, he's got results for us" he said and I nodded so we went to the lab at first.

When I entered the lab with Nick, I had to smile. Greg was standing at the table, running some samples while bobbing his head in the rythme of Black Flag and he obviously didn't notice us. Nick shook his head and turned the CD player off. I chuckled and Greg froze immediately.

„Hi" he waved sheepishly when he looked up and found out that it was indeed me.

„Hi. So I finally got to see the Master in his kitchen" I joked and he chuckled

„Yeah. They trapped me here. I've got the results for you" he said and handed me a paper

„Hey, you've paged _me_!" Nick played hurt

„Sorry, mate, you know, her being my girl makes her a priority"

„Ok, so the drug is methamfetamine. But since there were no traces of drugs in the vic's system, I can only assume that he was selling it" I cut them off

„Yeah. That's another question we will ask Cody, I guess" Nick said

„Oh and the paint you've sent me, that's a common oil paint used by artists" Greg chimed in

„Great. So, since you're trapped here I guess I'm going to have lunch with Nicky" I smiled teasingly

„That's so not fair" Greg whined

„I know. I guess I'll see you later" I smiled and walked away from the lab because though I would love to give him a good-bye kiss, it wouldn't be exactly apropriate in here.

Nick and I took Cody to the station where Nick and Brass questioned him while I was listening behind the glass.

He was just barely over twenty and obviously scared out of his wits. Cody cleared that our vic had been indeed selling drugs, or at least that he was suspecting him of it. And then he shakily confessed that Jerry'd died during one of their filming during an unsucessful trick. They'd wanted to film how a string cut Jerry's head but something had went wrong and the string cut Jerry´s head for real. They'd wanted it to look as an accident so they had brought him to the House of Wax an put him under the guillotine. But he swore they hadn´t murdered him. I felt kind of bad for him as I watched him. He was all shaken up and I could see that he was telling the truth. Really, he was just a kid who had made a mistake but unfortunately, his fate wasn´t in our hands anymore but in the hands of the jury.

The week went slowly. Greg was still in the lab and we didn't see much of each other since he mostly worked double-shifts and we had to manage to work out a system of taking care of Andy. That dog was a sweetheart. But things were going considerably worse with my brother. We weren't talking at all, and I have to admit it was my fault. Eric had tried to call me.

The other day I had an evening off so I decided to do some housework in my apartment. I had Andy there since Greg had been working a double again. I was cleaning and suddenly my cell went off but since I was engrossed in my work, I picked it up without looking at ID caller.

„Sam?" I heard Eric's voice as soon as I picked up but I immediately shut my cell off just to have it ringing a few seconds later. _He sure was persistent_, I snorted. I didn't have the slightest intention to talk to him, not yet. I didn't pick up and the phone went quiet eventually. I anxiously sat down on the couch, stared at the cell phone and dared it to ring again. However, it didn't.

Suddenly, I felt hot tears prick in my eyes. What the hell was wrong with me?! I didn't want to talk to Eric; I just couldn't because everytime I remembered his last words I felt my hands shaking. Yes, maybe I was acting like a little child but I couldn't help it but feel betrayed by the only person who knew me and who I trusted with my life. Sure, I had Greg and I trusted him but Eric…he was my big brother, who had saved my life more than once and he was the one who knew me best. And I knew I'd told him some very bad things too but this just felt as if he'd stabbed a knife into my back.

However, I couldn't help it but miss him terribly. Mari had been trying to make us talk again but every of her attempt had gone unsucessful. I felt somewhat guilty about her, she was kind of caught between me and our brother and that´s never a good situation.

For another minute I was sitting on the couch and wiping away my tears, then I got up and came to the window. I opened it and sat down on the ledge, pulled out my cigarettes and lit one up. Then suddenly, with more tears, I remembered how Eric had once caught me smoking in my room and despite the streams of my tears, I had to grin.

(Flashback)

_I was seventeen. It was just a few months after our parents' accident and we all were still having a hard time to cope, and not only mentally. The house we lived in was too big for us to pay. My brother, as a rookie CSI, wasn't making much money and Marisol wasn't any better and we knew we would have to sell the house eventually. And some time ago, Eric came with this idea of his that he would find his own apartment. Not that I didn't understand, I did, of course he needed his space (and a part of me was even surprised he hadn't done it much sooner) but I couldn't help but feel sad. _

_In that time, I was spending most of time in my room, mostly reading or studying. I already knew I wanted to be a CSI, like my brother, and I literally lay in books. School was very easy to me. Despite how I used to be when I was thirteen -a rude brat not giving a damn about school or teachers- no one would ever compare me to that kid. I belonged to the top students at school and I already knew that getting on well with teachers was not that bad. And most of the stuff we were learning I'd already read somewhere or Eric had thaught me so school was no big deal to me. But that day, Eric, as my legal guardian, was called to school by my principal. _

_Traditionally, I was sitting in the window in my room, enjoying a cigarette, not bothering to count how many I already had anymore. Suddenly, through my blasting music I heard hard stomping on the stairs to my room; unfortunately too late to get rid of the damn cigarette, because even though Eric was aware of my smoking habit, the house was still a forbidden area._

„_You're smoking in your room?!" he said in disbelief when he saw the puffs of smoke in the room._

„_Uhm…just this once…" I tried but he scoffed, came to my window and looked out. I cringed as I realized that he would undoubtedly find my improvised ash-tray._

„_I thought we had some rules here, Sam" he said seriously_

„_Well, we do and I'm trying my best to follow them" I raised my hands in a defensive gesture „most of them" I added. Eric clenched his jaw and nodded, the frown still on his face and I wondered if this was the look which he interrogated perps with. _

„_Are you?" he finally asked and I raised my eyebrows. _

„_Of course I am"_

„_Sit down" he motioned to my bed so I obliged and he sat down on a chair and propped his elbows on his knees. „Do you know where I have been today?" he asked and my confusion was even bigger_

„_Well, no. But I hope it was a store because it was your turn to go shopping and we're out of pud-„ I rambled but he cut me off_

„_I was in your school, having a chat with your principal" he said and I cringed_

„_Oh" _

„_Yeah. Why do you skip classes?" he asked and I sighed. It was just a few classes which I didn't feel like going to_

„_Just so…it's useless to go there" I said but immediately I knew it wasn't the best choice of words_

„_Useless? Samantha, I don't care if you find it useless. You may think you don't need that, since you obviously know everything" he said sarcastically and I frowned „but you will go there, understood? What were you doing anyway?" he asked_

„_Nothing, really…just took a cigarette or two outside and then went to the library" I said and Eric shook his head but not because of the fact that his teenage sister rather goes to the library while skipping school_

„_Sam, what's going on with you? Skipping school, they said you're rude to the teachers again, you have problems with other kids…"_

„_I ALWAYS had problems with other kids" I cut in but he continued_

„_it's just not like you, Sam. Listen, we all have it difficult now, but seriously, pull yourself together. Since…since our parents' funeral, you almost don't go out of your room" he said and I rolled my eyes._

„_I need to study, to get to the university, you know that" _

„_Yeah, I know that. You're doing a great work and I'm proud of you but honestly…you're overstraining" he said and I furrowed my eyebrow_

„_How so?" I asked and he almost chuckled. Almost._

„_When I said you had to study I didn't mean you shouldn't do anything else. You should go have fun sometimes, have friends" I rolled my eyes again_

„_Oh, yeah, it's really easy for you to say, Mr. Favourite. I don't have any friends just so you know, and it's not because I'm here all the time. It's because I'm a nerd with glasses and the weirdest red hair" now he chuckled for real but just for a while then his smile faded again_

„_Now, that's not truth and you know that. Try to have some fun sometimes, ok? And no more skipped classes" he said and got up and headed to the door but on his way he stopped „Oh, and I presume that those scars your teachers are talking about are the old ones?" he asked and I nodded. He nodded as well but didn't look convinced anyway „Show me your arms" he said suddenly_

„_What?! Eric, I thought we ended up this two years ago" I said, exasperated „I don't do it anymore"_

„_Then you won't mind if I take a look at your arms" he reasoned calmly and I sighed and rolled up my sleeves. I can honestly say I hadn't got any new scars._

„_Ok" he said when he'd checked for himself and headed to the door again „And no smoking in the house" he said _

„_Sure. Next time I'll climb up on the roof" I teased_

„_Shut up, smart ass" he grinned and left but immediately his head appeared in the doorway again „Oh and there's some pudding and coffee waiting for you in the kitchen" he blinked at me and I smiled._

(End of flashback)

I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I didn't even notice Andy began wagging his tail and I just vaugely heard the sound of opening door. I hopped off the window and shut it just as Greg appeared in the living room. Although I was a bit off and still wiping away my tears, I noticed how worn out he was looking.

„You shouldn't do that" he just stated and I nodded and came to him

„Because it's not healthy?" I asked mockingly and he gave me a kiss

„Well, that too, but you taste like smoke" he teased and I smacked him slightly on his shoulder, although I knew he was right.

„How was your day?" I asked instead

„I can honestly say that I have enough of lab for the rest of my life"

„Oh, poor Greggo. But I heard Mia's coming back tomorrow?"

„Yeah, and I'm officialy released of my slavery" he said cheerily „But now" he stifled a yawn „I'm officialy off to bed"

„I agree" I said and followed him to the bedroom because bed looked very appealing right now.

„Hey, Sammy?" Greg asked after I cuddled next to him, and I didn't miss a strange seriousness in his voice

„Yes?"

„You should talk to your brother" he said and I sighed

„I can't. Not now"

„Why?" he asked and I was slightly taken aback.

„Because…because he's the person who helped me out of my problems and now he's rubbing them in my face"

„I know, I know that but…you should talk to him. You can't seriously carry on like this, Sammy. Or do you intend not to talk to him anymore?"

„No. Just…give me some time to cool down. I'll talk to him, just not now" I promised and finally fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, guys! So here I´m updating again. Enjoy;-)**

The next day Greg and I went to the lab together. We took Greg's car and as always, the music was blasting. Today was my day to pick and after a second of contemplation I picked Nickelback. I was strangely energic, maybe because I had drunk two cups of coffee that morning

"…so, I was thinking I would try to get tickets. What do you think?" I asked eagerly and Greg gave me a look before looking back at the road again.

"Massive Attack, huh? Since when do you like it?" he asked instead

"I always did. Come on, Greg, it's not every day they have a concert here"

"Ok, sounds cool." He shrugged then and I grinned

"Great! I was worried I would have to ask Nick or even Hodges"

"Babe, I would sooner go see Backstreet Boys with you before I let you go with Hodges" he said and I laughed

"I only hope we will get the day off" I said then while Greg pull over to the crime lab and we got off the car "It would suck if we got to work double instead of going to the concert"

"Well I could always ask Nick to cover for me. He still owes me for that hit and run thing from the month ago" Greg shrugged

In that while I noticed another car pulling over but I didn't give it much attention; I just noticed a girl getting out of it. Greg and I headed to the lobby and on our way Greg wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I didn't care it may appear as an inapropriate gesture since we had walked like that even as friends.

"It's good to be a CSI again" Greg stated when he didn't have to head for the DNA lab. I noticed that girl again but mostly just because she was giving us a curious glance before she headed to the reception desk. I didn't care much, I and Greg went to the locker room where we found Nick.

"Hey, you two. Looking cheerful, had a long night?" he asked teasingly and I rolled my eyes before responding

"That's for us to know and for you to envy. Because you, Nicky, look like you had really good, _long_ but lonely, sleep through all night" I shot back and Greg chuckled at my response

"How the hell do you cope with this smart ass?" Nick turned to my boyfriend

"Just so…I join her." Greg shrugged innocently "Don't you want to go out with us tomorrow Nick?" he asked and although his offer was sincere I didn't miss the hint of teasing in Greg's voice

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not so sure I want to listen to you calling each other pet names all night long" Nick shot back

"Someone would be jealous" I said in a sing-song voice "Tomorrow, usual place Nicky" I said as we were about to go to our usual club and then I grinned wickedly "Oh and now, guys, I'm off to break room. Yesterday I found a nice little stash of Blue Hawaiian behind the microwave so I want to look if it's still there" I said and my words sure caused a reaction in Greg's brain as his head snapped up

"Hey!"

"Sorry, honey, it was a bad hiding place. Now I wonder if Warrick would like a cup of coffee" I said and fled of the room but Greg quickly got up still putting on a second shoe and without bothering to do up the shoe-laces he ran after me and caught up with me in the hallway.

"Now, Sammy, why would you do something as evil?" he asked when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders again

"You're right, I wouldn't" admitted "Warrick didn't share your coffee with me last week either" I added

"What?! How could he find it, I put it up on the cupboard" Greg wondered

"Well, he's tall" I said as we entered the break room. But we were rather surprised when we found there Grissom, sitting with that girl I'd seen earlier that day. Catherine and Warrick were there too and all of them were discussing something.

"Finally, you two joined us" Grissom said and the girl looked our direction. But hey, we actually were on time…well, almost.

"What's going on?" Greg asked

"This is Erin Carter, our new CSI. She's starting today. Miss Carter, this is Samantha Delko and Greg Sanders, our two youngest CSI's" Grissom introduced us and I shook her hand. I was glad I weren't a newbie anymore but something was telling me, that girl in front of me wasn't a rookie at all. She seemed older than me, too, although she was surely still in her twenties.

"Hey, I'm Sam, the former newbie" I said and she smiled

"I'm Erin" she said and then shook a hand with Greg, who, for now, held in his trademark remarks.

"Alright, Sam, you could show Erin around" Grissom said "Greg, you have a case with Sara." He said

"Ok, can we go?" I asked my new colleague

"Of course" she said so we headed to the hallway together with Greg.

"It's quite large here but don't worry, you'll learn quickly where everything is." I said as we walked through the hallways

"Yeah, I got lost even looking for Mr. Grissom's office" she chuckled sheepishly

"I used to be late everywhere than I learned to orientate myself."

"Sammy, you're still late everywhere" Greg chimed in and I nudged him "Allright, ladies, have a nice walk around the lab, I've gotta go, have bad guys to chatch" he said then and with a trademark spring in his step he left to look for Sara. Erin chuckled slightly

"Sorry about that, he's nuts" I said apologetically but I chuckled anyway

"It's alright. Is he your boyfriend?" Erin asked and I was a little taken aback

"Why do you ask?"

"Well… I've just seen you two coming together today so I assumed…" she trailed off in worry she said something inapropriate

"It's fine. Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Ok, so…let's start with the tour" I said. First I showed her Archie's lab where we got a quick chat with our audio/video technician. Then I showed her different examination labs and on our way we ran into Greg and Sara so Erin could meet another of her new colleagues. Sara didn't seem too happy about another new CSI but didn't say anything. Now Erin knew everyone of our team, except of Nick. But that was about to change as we headed to the trace lab to meet Hodges. On our way I was mentally preparing Erin for a meeting with Hodges as he had a tendency to insult people on every occasion they gave him. But as we headed to the door to Hodges' lab we heard Nick's voice. Through the glass wall I saw that he was just leaving the exact lab we were about to enter.

"Hodges, last warning – keep your remarks and mind your work. I need those results, now." We heard him grilling poor Hodges while backing out of the lab. He couldn't see us as he was turned to Hodges and he turned around just mere second before he collided with his new colleague.

"Whoa" he said as they both stumbled and quickly caught Erin's forearms to steady her before she lost her balance altogether. "Are you ok?" he asked, still not letting go of her

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she apologized, obviously not noticing that Nick still held her. Now, I just watched this exchange with an interrest.

"No, no. I'm sorry, I wasn't watching my way, really" Nick said

"That's alright. But you can let go now" Erin chuckled then

"Oh, sorry" Nick apologized again and his cheeks got a pink tinge. I almost shook my head, who was acting like a teenager now? Erin chuckled even more at his embarassment. I decided to intervene

"Uhm, Nick? This is our new colleague, Erin Carter, she's new CSI. Erin, this is Nick Stokes, the last but certainly not least member of our team" I introduced them and with an amusement watched as they both blushed even more when they realized they were about to work together. I was sooo telling Greg.

"You're a new CSI?" Nick asked a little taken aback „Well, then, welcome here"

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you" she said politely, most of her hesitation had already disappeared.

"So, Sam here is giving you a tour? My advice, watch out for Hodges. Today, ladies, you really don't wanna talk to him much" he said

"Thanks for the warning" I intervened "Well, we should carry on. Say bye to Erin, Nicky"

"Yeah, I'll see you around" Nicky said and gave us a smile although I noticed it was intended more for Erin than me and I even didn't miss what kind of smile that was. Charming. Well, looks like Nicky got his guts back.

"Yeah, I'll see you" she said and we finally went to see Hodges.

"So, what brings you to Vegas?" I asked on our way back to the break room

"I transferred from Dallas, personal issues" she explained

"Oh. So you're from Texas? Well, than you'll get on with Nicky, he's Texan as well"

"I'm actually not from Texas, I was born here, I just worked for Dallas Crime lab for six years but now I came home again. What about you? You're from here?" she asked and I shook my head

"Miami"

"Oh, I knew you have a different accent. So, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well, after school I got a job offer from Grissom and here I am." I shrugged

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a few months. I still feel like the baby of the lab" I said and she chuckled

"It will pass, don't worry."

"Is it strange to come home after several years?"

"Yeah, it is. You actually find out that after so many years the friends you used to have aren't friends anymore. I have just my parents here now" she said and I noted a hint of sadness in her voice

"Hey, you know what? It doesn't have to be that way. You can come with us tomorrow. It will be me, Greg, Nick and maybe a few others will join us too" I suggested. It seemed like a great idea to me but Erin was hesitating.

"I-I don't know."

"Oh, come on, it will be just a night out. It could be a great opportunity to get to know the team"

"I don't even drink…"

I waved my hand "I don't drink either. It's not like we go to get wasted. Listen, you don't have to go there, I'm just saying that we will be glad if you do"

"Ok. I don't know, I might be busy but I'll try my best to come" she promised and I grinned.

"Great" I said and gave her the name and adress of our favourite club and the time.

**Ok, that was another chapter. So…another new CSI, huh? I guess it's pretty obvious where I'm going with this but I just can't let poor Nick alone. Well, can you blame me?**


End file.
